Apartment
by Paladins
Summary: Ling Tong and Gan Ning are stuck with each other. Forced to live with each other until they either kill each other or their lease is over. Anybody want to place bets?
1. The Start

_Alright, this is a little excercise I'm trying. Creating an actual story off of prompts. It's a little bit difficult, but I'm going to try. _

**_Offensive language is in this story! Gan Ning does not understand the word censor. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own no characters._**

_Number 87: Food_

Gan Ning stared at the empty refrigerator for the third time that morning. His roommate, mostly by force by his boss Lu Meng (he did like the smaller rent bills) had again left early in the morning and left the house food less. "What the hell is he doing getting up _this _early," Gan Ning hissed, glancing at the clock that said seven in the morning, "already gone? Everyday? Can't have a girlfriend to take to class, and I doubt he has friends." Gan Ning had been secretly wondering if the cunt was gay. If he was, he was _so_ out of the apartment. Old Man or not.

Still wet from the shower, and getting rather cold, Gan Ning gave in and shut the door with a loud sigh. He'd either have to go do grocery shopping on his own, or wait until his little boy bitch, Lu Xun came over again and make him do it. Gan Ning only went grocery shopping if he knew a hot chick was going to be there. Or if he was really hungry. Of course, he could go out for breakfast. Did he have time for something like that? He glanced again at the clock, and then his attire.

Shirtless, wet, in his boxers. Shaking his hair again, his assortment of necklaces jingling, he gave another sigh. He was doing that a lot lately. "This means war," he said finally. He didn't have time for breakfast. That made Gan Ning moody. A moody Gan Ning was not a good roommate. Not that he ever really was to the maybe-gay roommate, but that wasn't the point. First he'd do small things. But the fag was not going to use Gan Ning like he was the bitch in the apartment. Hell no.

But first he needed the money to fix up the fag. And that meant work. He made his way back to his room, turning off the stereo as he did. He made pretty good money working on cars. So groceries weren't so much a problem. Except, the bastard ate so much and did none of the shopping. He reached for some pants on the floor and pulled out his cell phone, dropping them back in a new spot on the floor. Dialing a number, he looked for a wife beater that didn't smell.

"Hello?" an innocent voice said on the other line, almost sleepy.

Gan Ning didn't buy it. Lu Xun had to be to his classes at seven thirty. He was up and moving and awake. "Hey man," he said, sounding so very cheerful. "You coming over today?"

"Why?"

"No reason. Just want to know my schedule ya know? As the most wanted bachelor on the street, I gotta have it all planned."

Lu Xun laughed at that. "I don't know. Fridge empty again huh?"

"Damn right. Get over here and refill it." Lu Xun sighed on the other line. They knew who was alpha, Gan Ning thought with a smirk. Now he just had to teach his roommate who was boss.

Ling Tong groaned as he rolled out of bed. Ever since he had moved in with Gan Ning, life had been easy. The two rarely saw each other, which was usually a good thing. Gan Ning wasn't a horrible person, just horribly annoying. And cocky. But it was alright. And it was a darn good apartment. He did thank Lu Meng.

Shaking his black hair and stretching, he kicked around the room for his shoes. He had classes today. He dressed quickly, brushing his teeth as he put his hair up in a ponytail. Then he made his way to the kitchen, reaching for the cereal and milk. Gan Ning or more specifically Lu Xun had restocked the kitchen. So it was time to eat. Like most bachelors, he didn't exactly cook. The only time they got cooking really was when a girl brought it over. Or Gan Ning used his trick and got Lu Xun to do it. Ling Tong did slightly pity the younger man.

He sat down with the bowl, turning on the television, making sure it was muted. His first bite he gagged spat it out onto the floor and raced to the sink with his tongue sticking out. It was horrible. He almost vomited, gagging into the sink. He only stopped when he heard the laughter. Glancing over his shoulder, spit trailing down the side of his mouth, he saw Gan Ning leaning on the pantry door. Towel on his head, still dripping wet from the shower. His pants hanging low, the necklaces still on. Ling Tong had wondered briefly on a boring day if Gan Ning ever took them off.

"I was afraid I was going to miss this," the man said with a laugh, rubbing his light brown hair with the towel. "Was it that bad?"

"What'd you do to it?" Ling Tong spat, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve.

"Aw, c'mon now. Wouldn't that ruin it," Gan Ning said with a smirk. He then glanced at the dish soap behind Ling Tong, laughed, and turned back to his room. He planned on going out to eat this morning. Ling Tong glared at his back. This was war. Definitely war.

_Number 81: Pen and Paper_

Ling Tong growled as he sat in class, fifth row away from the professor. Close enough he could hear. Far enough away that he didn't get spit on and he could do stupid things without being caught. It was a good row. He pulled out his lap top as more students filed in, taking their seats. Ling Tong blushed as his stomach growled, a cute girl in the row in front of him glancing over her shoulder. He made sure to keep looking at his lap top, cursing his roommate for the prank.

He was surprised that his computer was hot as he held it. Opening it up, he bit back a shriek. Male enhancement advertisements and gay porn filled the screen. He quickly went to close all of it as the music started to play. How had he gotten the password, Ling Tong thought in panic. Everything cleared, he gasped to see one more, minimized at the bottom. He pulled it up to close it. Something was downloading. He went to close it, clicking cancel. But it wouldn't. No matter how much he clicked, it wouldn't cancel. Some boys behind him laughed, and Ling Tong swung around with a snappy remark on tongue.

"It's a virus," the guy said, notebook and pen in hand. He apparently wrote his notes, instead of typing them. Ling Tong recognized him as Cao Pi. "Going to have to get your whole computer scanned and cleaned. And you better turn it off before it completes the download. You're gonna loose some valuable things if you don't," Cao Pi said, tapping his pen on the paper, still smiling. He knew it had been a joke. Ling Tong blushed under that thought, the thought of being caught, and quickly shut down his lap top. With a vivid, colorful curse to Gan Ning, he reached for some paper and pen to take notes. How was he going to pay for a clean up on his computer?

_Number 32: Night_

Gan Ning grinned as he led her in, hand on the small of her back. Things had been good lately. He had been slowly running the idiot to the ground with pranks, and hadn't even seen him. Between classes, work, and studying, Gan Ning hadn't seen Ling Tong in days. It was marvelous. He smiled down at her, and she pulled at his shirt. It was mostly open, the buttons undone. He didn't particularly _like_ shirts. And the ladies loved it.

She pulled him to the bed with a saucy smile. He had specifically cleaned up because he felt like bringing somebody home. She fell on the bed, and he followed, bracing himself with his hands over her, kissing her. Then pulled back to take his shirt off, pulling it over head. But she gave an indignant gasp. He wanted to stop, but the shirt was choking him with his necklaces, so had to get it off. By that time she was already up, waiting to slap him. Which she did, as soon as the shirt was off. She didn't even talk to him, just stomped out of the apartment blushing.

Gan Ning rubbed his cheek, trying to figure out what exactly went wrong. He had _cleaned_ his room for this night. He glanced around, then realizing it. Panties. Lots of girlish panties hung up on the wall like plaques. Like trophies. Gan Ning didn't want to count them all. Little too shocked to be angry. He just looked them over, again and again. From lacy red ones to thongs. They were all hung up.

When did Ling Tong get home today, he thought, letting his hand drop from his cheek. Too early apparently. Then his thoughts went to his phone. His precious phone full of girl's numbers. Pulling it out, he stared at it. Eleven text messages. He only had to read the first one to realize what Ling Tong had done. He didn't even go to his 'Sent Box'. He already knew. And he also knew he was never going to get into half the girls pants that were in his phone. If he hadn't been shell shocked, he would have probably yelled. Or cried. One of the two.

Number 72: Mischief Managed

Gan Ning was sitting on the couch, looking absolutely at home and comfortable when Ling Tong walked in. Of course, as soon as he set his bag down, Gan Ning got straight to business. Elbows on his knees, fingers threaded together, he glanced over to him. Ling Tong admitted he felt big and he felt powerful at that moment. He had gotten him _good_. He stood tall under Gan Ning's stare, waiting. "Alright," Gan Ning said, sounding pleased. "We're going to have a talk."

"Really?"

Gan Ning ignored the smart remark, and continued. "I don't like you. At all. You are only living in _my_ apartment because Lu Meng seems to like you and he's my boss. That and I like having a smaller rent. If it weren't for that, I'd of chucked your stuff out the window by now just to see how much would break, and how much you'd cry."

"What? Cry?"

"But I haven't. I've been playing… nice. That said, I congratulate you on your counter. It was… harsh."

"So you admit I'm better? That I win?"

"Don't be getting a big cock. I admit you've ruined some good, long laid out plans. Plans that under normal circumstances, I'd of beaten you bloody back alley style." For some reason, Ling Tong believed him about that. "But because you can be linked back to me, by being my roommate and all, I can't be doing things like that. That, and I have a little bit of respect for you now. For that. Don't misinterpret that. I can still make you cry."

Ling Tong was having a problem thinking of a good reply to all of this.

"So, because of that respect, and the fact that I'm no longer allowed to beat you back alley style, I'm going to call a… truce with you. You stop messing with my chicks and I'll not mess with your computer."

"So you admit to it! I'm getting you to pay for that!"

"Deal or no?" Gan Ning was staring at the TV, which was muted.

Ling Tong saw an opportunity here. A chance to keep himself safe, as well as his computer. "Fine. I won't mess with the girls."

"Good." Gan Ning stood, smiling. "Don't over think this, fag. I could have just threatened you. You're already scared. But I'm being nice. Because Lu Meng likes you. And Lu Xun thinks you're alright. So, because I like them, I'm going to try to not hurt you. That and I don't like the cops. I have problems with authority. So take this chance and learn something useful."

"Fag!?" Gan Ning grabbed him by his collar, hoisting him up. Ling Tong gasped, grabbing the arm and staring wide eyed at him. Gan Ning laughed at that, dropping him on his ass and walking off. "What was that?"

"Lu Xun's coming over. Get your mess out of the front room," Gan Ning ordered. He was boss. Very few people got around that.

_Number 63: Do Not Disturb_

She smiled as he locked the apartment door behind them, and then led her to his room. She was quite happy with this arrangement, as was he she knew. She glanced up at him, he was only a little bit taller than her, and asked, "And you're sure he's not home? Won't be at all?"

"He said he wasn't gonna be," Ling Tong said for the third time with a sigh, shutting his door and glancing at her.

"Good," she said in a husky voice, pulling him closer for a kiss. She was sure her brothers would kill her if they knew what she was doing. Especially since she wasn't looking for a boyfriend. And then they'd hand her over to her father, who would ask for the assistance of Huang Gai, the old grizzly, and she would leave the house with two chastity belts on. One with an alarm system no doubt. She didn't want to imagine that.

Which was why Gan Ning was _not_ allowed to be around when she had her one night stand. She had chocked when she had realized she had picked Gan Ning's roommate as her bed buddy for the night. Gan Ning was close with her oldest brother, for a reason she couldn't yet guess, and tolerated her second brother. Again, for reasons she couldn't understand. But because he knew them, if he saw this-even heard of it the shit would hit the fan. She would admit she was worried.

Slowly she was lowered onto the bed, and the clothes started to come off. First his pants, his shirt, his boxers. Because she wasn't one to wait around and cuddle. Not with a bed buddy. Then her shirt went flying- he seemed to of gotten the idea. Then her bra, and lastly her pants. His hands started to roam then, trailing around her thighs with that infuriating smirk of his pressed against her collar bone. She grabbed his hands, and opened her eyes to take charge. To press him back. But her bra caught her attention. Rather, demanded her attention.

"OhmygodLingTonglook!" she said, pushing him away to point, panicking. She wouldn't admit it later, but she panicked at that moment. "Do something!" she demanded. Ling Tong was staring at the black lacey bra with eyes wide. It had landed on the candle he had forgotten to blow out when he went to school that day. After she stopped screaming, something clicked and he rushed to do _something_ to stop the burning bra. He yanked it up, not realizing the strap had wrapped around the jar. The wax spilled out all over his foot.

Ling Tong jerked back with a shriek, the flaming bra swinging over head and almost hitting the fan. She gave another yell, pointed and swinging her arms around. She had no idea what to do, but seeing him naked and swinging a flaming bra while hopping on one foot trying to get the hot wax off was worth the scare. Especially when he almost got his long black hair on fire as well. The door opened, and she instinctively went to cover up with the blankets, yanking them out of the bed and hiding.

The man stepping into the room was absolutely scrumptious. He wore his button up shirt totally unbuttoned, showing off his well tanned, well built chest. His hair was sticking up, gelled perfectly. Dark eyes looked like well cut stone. His pants riding a little low. She really could only stare, and couldn't decide if she wanted it to be Gan Ning. She really couldn't. Beside him, already curling with laughter was the polar opposite type of guy. Little bit shorter, he still held his boyish features. Something girls no doubt adored about him. Blonde hair framing his face, with hazel eyes and pale skin. He was much cleaner looking then the tattooed man beside him. Though his shoulders under his simple shirt looked to be just as well built as his friend. She thought she had seen him around before, and thought his name was Lu Xun.

"Damn," was all the rough looking one said. "He actually got a chick. Shit, I might be wrong." Lu Xun didn't respond, still laughing too hard. She thought he might suffocate if he didn't stop.

"A little help," she yelled, glaring over them both, still trying to hide herself. Both of them were laughing now, but the rough one stepped forward to Ling Tong and snatched the bra.

"I hate you," was all the naked man said, reaching for his foot now.

"Do you want it back?" he said, waving the flaming bra in his face. Ling Tong fell backwards, landing in more wax. "No?" he said with a laugh as the younger man screamed, peeling it off of his hands now.

"I hate you Gan Ning!" Ling Tong yelled, tears in his eyes. Gan Ning laughed, and opened the window to beat it on the wall to put the fire out. He then brought the scorched bra back inside, stepping over Ling Tong to toss it at her.

"Might be a little hot," he said with a smirk, glancing over the bulge in the blankets where her boobs were. She glared up at him, avoiding the bra.

"Asshole," she said.

"Dyke," he said in return, turning back to Lu Xun who was now using the door to keep himself up. He then stopped, grinning. "That's it. I wasn't wrong. They're both using each other to try and fool the world that they ain't. Alright." He glanced back. Ling Tong was seething in his spot, trying not to lunge at him. She was sitting in the bed, shell shocked no doubt by her expression.

"How dare you!" she yelled as he went to close the door. "I'm so telling my brother what kind of an asshole you are!" she screamed through the door. Gan Ning just laughed, dragging Lu Xun who was wheezing for air.

"That was good," Lu Xun finally said, hand on his chest and face red. "That was real good."

"I wish I had a camera," Gan Ning admitted with a smile.

_Number 55: Waiting_

She came stomping out before Ling Tong to see Gan Ning on the couch, watching the hallway. Obviously waiting for them. For her. She glared at him, and he matched it with an even stare. "My brother is going to kick your ass," she said, pointing a finger at him. He just stared up at her, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Is he now?"

"Yes. I know he already has once." She smirked, feeling superior.

"Really? So you _are_ Sun Shang Xiang huh? I didn't really think so at first, but Lu Xun insisted that you were." He scratched his neck, and she realized he had taken off his shirt at some point. She quickly looked back up at his face, making sure to hold onto her anger. "Are you really going to tell him though?"

"That you called me a dyke? Yes!" Her hands planted themselves on her round hips as she stared down on him.

"But then I get to tell him that you tried to sex my innocent, inexperienced roommate. Who might or might not be gay, by the way," he said, licking his lips with a grin. Her face fell, her shoulders sagging.

"Damn it," she said under her breath. Gan Ning snickered, taking the sandwich from Lu Xun who found a seat in the recliner, blushing a little. But smiling. She glanced over to him, brow raised in question. He avoided looking at her by eating his own sandwich and watching the news.

"Why's it so cold?" Ling Tong asked, walking out. More like hobbling, but it didn't really matter to any of them. Gan Ning chuckled, and Lu Xun gagged a little on his sandwich trying not to laugh. Ling Tong walked passed Sun Shang Xiang to a seat, glancing at her. "Oh!" he said, grinning.

"Stupid fuck," Gan Ning said, laughing. Sun Shang Xiang shrieked, covering her boobs and trying to hit Gan Ning. She couldn't wear her bra since it was scorched. And her shirt had been a little tight. And she had always had big boobs, something she usually wasn't happy about. She had also really wanted to catch a guy. Face turning red in anger, tried to think of something to do. To say. Something! But nothing came. And she kicked at Gan Ning as a last resort, and he only laughed. Which didn't help any.

_Alright, I'm not sure how much this will be updated. More likely only one prompt when I do. Don't expect a lot of big long ones. I hope to have at least one up a week. Besides that, I'm just happy to not have a story centering around DaxCe. So, huzzah there. A little bit on the characters to clarify a little and make it easier. This is modern times._

_Gan Ning: No model. Mechanic, and doesn't go to school. Works for Lu Meng. Best friends with Lu Xun. Uses offensive language. Estimated age I'd say would be mid twenties._

_Ling Tong: DW6 model (I wanted to play with his long hair). Renting with Gan Ning by recommendation of Lu Meng. Going to school as a plane engineer at the moment. Early twenties._

_Lu Xun: No model. Best Friends with Gan Ning. Considered Gan Ning's boy bitch. Going to school as an electronic engineer. Real early twenties._

_Sun Shang_ _Xiang: DW5 or less. No intended major yet. Is usually considered one of the guys. Isn't sure she likes that all the time. Isn't sure she likes Gan Ning either. Early twenties._


	2. I want a boat!

**Number 23: Cat**

Gan Ning stared down at her, shocked and a little worried. If Gan Ning could be worried of course. "What are you doing here?" he asked, biting out each word.

"You aren't going to invite me in?" she said, a hand on her hip.

"No."

"So rude!" Sun Shang Xiang pushed passed him. "I'm not here to see you anyway."

"Ling Tong!" Gan Ning yelled. "What the hell are you doing inviting your failure of a one night stand back again?"

"I'm going to assume you weren't insulting me there." She glanced over her shoulder at him. He didn't pay her any attention, grumbling as he fell onto the couch. Taking up the whole couch while he was at it. She glared at him again, seemingly waiting to see if he would move for her. But he didn't. Ling Tong came wobbling out of his room, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"What?"

"Your dyke is here."

"Excuse me!" She went to slap him. Ling Tong grabbed her, pulling her enough that she lost her balance and fell against him. "I was hurting him!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean you didn't invite her? Then get out!" he yelled from the couch, pointing to the door. "Stupid woman." He stretched more on the couch.

"How can you stand him?" she screeched.

"By avoiding him," Ling Tong mumbled. "Um… take a seat."

"Can't we go to your room to talk?" She was still glaring at Gan Ning.

"It's… not presentable at the moment." Gan Ning scoffed, flipping the channel. "We don't need a peanut gallery asshole!" He didn't even look away from the screen.

"Fine," she said with a huff, taking the recliner. Leaving Ling Tong nowhere to sit but the floor. Lovely, he thought, carefully lowering himself. Gan Ning snickered, earning him another death glare. Then the silence ensued, save for the TV. Gan Ning kept switching channels, between the rodeo and sports channel. Sun Shang Xiang inspected the room, trying to think of what to talk about while in front of Gan Ning. Ling Tong, tapping his fingers on his knees, glared between the two of them.

"Ya'll should get a cat," she said finally, both of them staring at her like she had grown another head. "What? People like cats."

"I don't," Ling Tong said. "Dog person, right here!"

"Well, we live close enough to the ocean. Though we don't have a boat," Gan Ning said, obviously talking to himself as he turned to stare at the ceiling. "Always wanted a boat."

"What does a boat have to do with a cat?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, glancing to Ling Tong, who shrugged.

"Shark bait," Gan Ning said, glancing over to her with a vicious grin.

"Wha-"Sun Shang Xiang mumbled, turning again to Ling Tong for help. Ling Tong started to laugh, nodding his head as he did so. "Oh my gosh! You guys are so fucking cruel! You're serious aren't you? Isn't that illegal or something?"

"I want a cat now, just to name it that!" Ling Tong said with a grin, still chuckling.

"Like I said though, no boat. I don't think anybody I know would lend me one to go shark hunting." He went back to the rodeo with a loud obnoxious sigh, only to start laughing as the bull landed on a cowboy.

_I couldn't think of anything else for Cat. Especially since I've never owned a cat (I am a dog person, grew up with 'em). That said, I do like this one. Its not super flashy or anything like the last one's. But I think it shows them more on an average day off then the others. Reviews are loved and welcome always!_


	3. Public Relations

**Number 1: Introduction**

Ling Tong couldn't help but dig his heels in as Sun Shang Xiang pulled him along behind her, chatting non stop about her family and friends. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll love you. Somehow, we love a lot of different people," she said over her shoulder, smiling at him. "I mean, everybody loves both Lu Xun and Gan Ning, and they're night and day aren't they?" She laughed, and tugged harder. She was surprisingly strong. But then, Ling Tong thought with a scowl as he stumbled, that shouldn't have been surprising.

"You really think they're night and day?" he asked finally, staring at the sidewalk.

"Don't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, finally letting go of his arm.

"I guess they are," Ling Tong shrugged a shoulder, glancing at her.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself." She rolled her eyes, looping her thumb in the belt loop of her shorts. "Be a man! Stick to your guns! C'mon. Give me a good answer," she demanded, pumping the air with a fist.

"You're so damn weird," he said finally, shaking his head.

"Says the man with hair down to his ass," she teased. He glared at her. "God, you need to loosen up Ling Tong. I told you, they'll like you fine. Just because Gan Ning says you're a fag, they're not going to just jump you on sight."

That startled Ling Tong. "He… he actually says that? In public? Oh God." He let his head fall into his hands, starting to mumble. "That's great. I'm going to have to give him a _big, friendly_ slap on the back," he said a moment later with a deep sigh.

"You recover fast. This way, c'mon!" She turned a corner and pointed. "That's them!" Ling Tong glanced over at the group. They sat at the park, taking up a bench and the shade of the biggest tree. Gan Ning he noticed first, leaning against the tree with something in his mouth. Lu Xun sat on the table of the bench. Other than that, he couldn't exactly name anybody else.

"Guys!" Sun Shang Xiang called, running across the street waving.

"You owe me a beer," Gan Ning said, taking out the toothpick, turning to the man sitting beside him. "She brought the fag."

"You said his hair was long, but I wasn't expecting it to be longer than Zhou Yu," the man said with a laugh. "Though I can't say that qualifies him as a fag, man."

"They're both just in denial," Gan Ning said, closing his eyes and relaxing. "When you getting me my beer, Sun Ce?"

"When I get mine," he said with a chuckle. "I've won bets that haven't been repaid." Gan Ning scoffed.

"Shut up! I'm doing an introduction!" Sun Shang Xiang demanded, stomping her foot. The two girls giggled. "Alright Ling Tong. Listen up! You know Gan Ning. Next to him is my brother, Sun Ce. Boss of the little group," she whispered the last part. "Next to him is Taishi Ci. He isn't very talkative, but he's great." The large man blushed, glancing away.

"Nice to meet ya," Sun Ce said with a grin and a nod. "Glad to see she hasn't torn you apart yet." Gan Ning chocked a little, and Lu Xun smirked, taking great interest in the clouds.

"Yeah," she said, rushing and blushing a little at those two. "That's Zhou Yu over by Lu Xun. He was practically adopted into the Sun Family. Can't remember him ever not being there."

"A pleasure," he said with a bow of his head.

"The chick sitting behind him on the table is his long time girlfriend Xiao Qiao. She'll be entering college this fall."

"Hi Long Tong!" she said with the happiest of smiles and a wave, before continuing to braid Zhou Yu's hair in her lap.

"Over there by the cooler is her sister, Da Qiao. She's Sun Ce's long _long_ time girlfriend." She leaned over to whisper, "He's planning to propose some time soon." The pretty young lady, taking out some soda, smiled and nodded in his direction. "On the other side of the bench is my other brother, Sun Quan. Younger than Sun Ce. The man by the other tree is his bodyguard, Zhou Tai. Though unofficially our families."

"You have a bodyguard?" Ling Tong hissed, stepping away from her.

"Well, Sun Quan at first. There's a guy at school who isn't too thrilled with him. And our Dad's haven't gotten along and everything. And after some… squabbles that have turned out with more than just yelling, we got Zhou Tai. But don't worry. He looks mean, but he really won't do you any harm."

"He's a bodyguard!"

"Well. Don't jump Sun Quan, and he'll like ya," she said with a shrug. "Simple as that. Can't do anything to ya if you aren't a threat to the body he's supposed to guard. Right Zhou Tai?" she called.

"Hn," he grunted, glancing up from his book.

"Take that as a yes and stop shaking."

"He has a _scar_ on his face," Ling Tong hissed.

"It helps immensely in intimidating people," she said over her shoulder, casually even. "Anyway, that's everybody here. Lu Meng is working, and Huang Gai is with Daddy, right?"

"Aye, some people work," Sun Ce said with a chuckle at her. She glowered over him, stepping on his foot before moving to talk to Da Qiao.

"You hang out with… Lu Meng?" Ling Tong finally asked.

"Aye. The Old Man is alright once you get a few beers in him," Gan Ning said, falling back against the tree, relaxing. Ling Tong stayed in his spot, watching as they all relaxed, chatting and laughing. Some even calling out to him for his opinion. Lu Xun started to tickle Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu holding her down. Sun Ce pulled Da Qiao into his lap. Taishi Ci started to talk literature with Zhou Tai. It was sort of funny how they all easily fell back into rhythm. Like he was nothing.

Sun Shang Xiang walked over, bumping him with her hip as she drank from her soda. "Told ya it would be fine."

"I guess you did."

"Sun Ce liked you," she said finally. "He's a good judge of character ya know? It's why I introduced you to him first. People follow him. And since he acknowledged and accepted ya, they all just followed suit."

"It's as simple as that?" He turned to her with wide eyes.

"They'll all give you a chance now." She shrugged, crushing the can. "Can't say it'd be the same if they found out about our history, though. _That_ still needs to remain hushed."

"Oh, a secret?" Sun Quan said, walking passed them with a smile. "By the looks of things, I know two I can go to for blackmail, especially after that."

"Quan!" she hissed, grabbing his arm.

"Over you and him. How delightful."

"Who talks like that," she screeched, almost desperate to make it look natural. Sun Ce had glanced at them, and Gan Ning was watching with an infuriating smirk. Zhou Tai had even looked up to watch. Damn it, she thought with a glare at Sun Quan. "Stop it."

"I apologize. I hadn't known it matter so much to you, little sister," he said, grinning.

Now he was doing it on purpose, she thought. "Asshole."

"Come now Shang Xiang," Zhou Yu said, letting Xiao Qiao go. "No need for name calling."

"He started it."

"Acknowledging your family relations is not an insult. How many times do I tell you that?"

"Not what I was talking about," she mumbled.

"Anyway," Xiao Qiao said, startling all of them. "Can we get ice cream?"

_So yeah, there ya go. More characters now. But don't worry. Its still centered around Gan Ning and Ling Tong. Then Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang. Also, I'm trying to remember to focus more on Ling Tong. But I don't find him as funny or endearing as Gan Ning. So that's why he's stuck with SSX a lot. Not because I'm particularly coupling them (we'll see) but because she makes him more fun. Review please! They really do mean the world to me._


	4. I'm just a nosy bastard

**Number 70: 67%**

"Hey, asshole," Ling Tong said, glaring at Gan Ning's back, who had his head in the refrigerator.

"Ain't you supposed to be at school?"

"Don't you work?"

"Sometimes," Gan Ning said with a smirk, pulling out a coke and nudging the door shut. "Ditching class? That's damn lazy."

"Oh yeah, because you have a right to lecture me." He yanked open the door again, looking for something that sounded appeasing. Gan Ning leaned against the counter, he himself deciding if he wanted to make a sandwich. It really was a hard decision. "Is… What's Lu Xun's schedule?" Ling Tong finally asked, taking a coke of his own.

"Why? Not just a fag, but a stalker too?"

He glared at him. But he was asking for help, and Gan Ning was petty enough to decide not to help at the drop of a hat. "I think I might need his help. What's his major?" he asked hopefully.

"Think he's in for electronic engineer."

"And he's smart right?"

"Last time I checked," Gan Ning said with a shrug again. "Why? What class you failing?"

Ling Tong jumped, blushing a little. "Calculus," he said finally.

"You want to be engineer and you can't do math?"

"Can you?" Ling Tong countered.

"I was alright at math," Gan Ning said, crushing the can. "Science too usually. Not Biology though. Or much other courses."

"What moron can't do history?"

"I didn't want to. It was boring. Especially dates and names." Gan Ning pushed himself off the counter. If Lu Xun was coming over, he'd make a decent meal. Which solved his problem. "It wasn't fun. More often ditched history and English."

"But math?"

He shrugged, reaching for his cell phone. "It was real easy after science. Which made it fun, cause I didn't have to listen as much. I was able to harass the girls rather then work. And the teacher liked me because I usually knew what I was talking about." He dialed the number, and then said, "Hey Lu Xun! My room mate needs you."

"Does he now?" he said on the other line. "What part?"

"He's looting for brains."

"Lucky for you then."

"He's complaining about Calculus."

"Alright. Hold on for a second," Lu Xun said on the other line. Gan Ning sighed, and then glanced at Ling Tong.

"What're you pulling in the class?"

"Why?"

"Gotta know."

"I got a 67%." He scratched at his ponytail, glancing to the table.

"Then what you complaining for? On good semester I pulled a 70."

"College ain't like high school dipshit. I can only stay in if I keep a high GPA."

"Damn. No wonder baby-face studies," Gan Ning said with a frown.

"Hey? You there?" Lu Xun said on the other line.

"Yeah." Ling Tong glanced back at him, glaring. "You're gonna make me a meal while you're here."

"Yes. I know. My life would have been so much easier had I forgone perfecting my culinary skills."

"Probably. I'll unlock the door for you."

"I'll be over then." Gan Ning flipped his cell closed, glancing over at Ling Tong.

"What's your issue?"

"Didn't he want to know?"

"No. He didn't ask." Gan Ning walked out of the kitchen, leaving a seething Ling Tong, to go and unlock the front door and then find something on the TV to make fun of. Or enjoy, if there was something with explosions on.

_I like this one because your getting a little bit more of Lu Xun. Who you've already seen isn't as innocent as he comes off (SSX episodes). Other than that, it also shows Ling Tong and Gan Ning sort of calming down. Not that they really like each other, but Gan Ning isn't as much of an asshole as he lets on, and isn't going to watch Ling Tong fail (beside, once Lu Xun got word he'd be none too pleased. And then Gan Ning might have to start making his own sandwiches on a regular basis.) Reviews always appreciated._


	5. I wanna make things go BOOM

**Number 90: Triangle**

Ling Tong continued to stare at the abstract triangle made from the word problem. It was about some boat driving across a lake to a gazebo, diagonal from some cord that connected to the gazebo. Making the triangle. Lu Xun said it did, so it worked for him. He glanced again at Lu Xun, who as again going off on a tangent about planes and how they affect everything. It probably would have made sense if he understood any of the math lingo.

"Understand," Lu Xun said, glancing from the book to Ling Tong with a smile.

"Perfectly," Ling Tong said in a dead panned voice.

"… Right," Lu Xun said with a sigh, turning back to the book. Gan Ning snickered.

"Yeah, laugh asshole," Ling Tong snapped.

"I was actually going to be nice to you and just laugh at Lu Xun for getting excited about a triangle. But okay. I'll make fun of you too," Gan Ning said. "Couldn't even see the triangle in the word problem."

"Oh, yeah because the math god behind us saw it before the rest of us! I do not compare! Lord, forgive me!" Ling Tong said, putting as much sarcasm and drama into his voice as he possibly could.

"This fuckers a lost cause Lu Xun. Go cook," Gan Ning said, rolling on the couch, using his arms as pillow.

"Shut up Gan Ning," Lu Xun said, flipping the page to look at more problems. Ling Tong snickered. "And ignore him Ling Tong. He starts this because he knows you respond."

"Hey!" Gan Ning said, sitting up at that. "Damn your pissy today." Lu Xun glared up at him.

"Don't you have something else you could be doing, Gan Ning?"

"Not really."

"Surely Lu Meng could use you. Or something."

"Nope. Told me I wasn't allowed near the front door. I think some big wig came in today. I'm allowed back after tomorrow."

"That explains it," Lu Xun said with a sigh, giving in at the point with a nod. At Ling Tong's confused look, Lu Xun smirked. "He has issues with authority."

"He said that before, when he was sort of threatening me," he said.

Lu Xun just laughed, nodding his head. Ling Tong decided Gan Ning must do that often. "I am sorry," he said, ignoring Gan Ning's death glare. "We grew up in not the best neighborhood."

"We?"

"My parents moved eventually thinking it would help me."

"It obviously did," he said, looking between the two.

Gan Ning snorted. "Ask him why he wants to be an electronic engineer," he said.

Ling Tong glanced to Lu Xun, who had the most pleased, excited expression on his face. "If I get a degree, I can test bombs for the military," he said giddy like. Ling Tong paled.

"His Pops got a transfer at his job so he could move when they learned he was a pyromaniac. Better therapist up here or something. Fucking bastard thought I was the cause of it. Decided me and baby face had to be separated. But the therapists failed." Gan Ning chuckled.

"Would you stop calling me that! And they did not fail. I can control my urges."

"And get pissy over it. Anyway, his dad ended up working under Sun Jian, and Lu Xun got it in good with the other damn pyro. Zhou Yu, remember him? Used to be one. He claims to be fixed too."

"And that's how you got in the group?" Ling Tong asked, carefully, still staring at Lu Xun.

"Nah. Me and Sun Ce got in fight," Gan Ning said with a big smile. Ling Tong glanced over at both of them, both of whom chuckled. Like night and day she says, Ling Tong thought, mocking Sun Shang Xiang in his mind.

_Well there you go. More on Lu Xun and Gan Ning's past. Doesn't it just interest you (I keep imagining a chibi Gan Ning shanking people, and Lu Xun setting fire to garbage cans and laughing). And see, Gan Ning isn't always bullying Lu Xun (bet you all thought he did huh?). Anyway, Ling Tong is a little freaked out now, his image of Lu Xun a little distorted at the moment. But he surely can get over it (so long as he doesn't see Lu Xun with a lighter any time soon.) I think he's just a little shocked really. Anyway, Reviews appreciated lots!_


	6. French Maids and Zombies: Mix and Blend

**Number 65: Horror**

Ling Tong followed in Gan Ning into the apartment. "Oie, Ce!" Gan Ning called, glancing around.

"Hey man, over here." Gan Ning and led the way, Ling Tong sort of wishing he'd be able to stop following him or Sun Shang Xiang soon. Sun Ce's apartment was larger than theirs, he noticed. But then he worked under his dad and was taking over the family business. Not to mention he roomed with Taishi Ci, so the bill was split also split. Lu Xun was already over, talking and smiling with Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao on the couch. Sun Shang Xiang had her head in the freezer, butt in air wiggling to her ipod. Sun Ce himself was digging through his movie collection with Zhou Yu.

"This everybody?" Gan Ning asked.

"Yea. Taishi Ci had a job interview. Sun Quan's off with Pops," Sun Ce said, not looking up.

"Damn. Zhou Tai's awesome when watching a horror flick," Gan Ning said with a sigh, plopping onto the couch, earning a glare from Da Qiao. He grinned at her, and she instantly ignored him to turn to Sun Ce.

"Not a horror," Da Qiao whined, her sister nodding.

"Girls, you got boyfriends. Why are you complaining," Sun Shang Xiang said, walking over and leaning on the back of the couch. Da Qiao just huffed with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, who do you think would be who in Clue," she asked.

Everybody turned to stare at her for a long moment, slowly working through that question. "Well," Zhou Yu said finally, "There are six suspects to Clue."

"Eight here," Lu Xun supplied.

"Two guys will have to sit out," Sun Ce said with a laugh, "unless they want to be a chick."

"Zhou Yu would be Plum," Gan Ning said.

"Sun Ce Colonel Mustard," Lu Xun piped in.

"I say we just let all the girls be Mrs. White," Gan Ning said with a grin. Everybody stared at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. All of the other guys nodded, except of course Lu Xun who simply smiled some more.

"Perverts!" Da Qiao screamed, blushing horrible.

"I don't get it," Xiao Qiao mumbled, Lu Xun smirking, dodging a hit from Da Qaio, turned to answer.

"French maid costume," he said, falling out of the seat. Xiao Qiao blushed horribly. Gan Ning wasn't as lucky, getting swatted over the head by Sun Shang Xiang.

"All that's left is Mr. Green," Zhou Yu said, smiling.

"Ling Tong," Gan Ning said, leaning away from Sun Shang Xiang.

"Why me?"

"Because you seem more like a green than me or Lu Xun. Well no, we can give it to Quan. He fits the bill."

"Yea, leave it to him," Ling Tong grumbled. Gan Ning shook his head, though Sun Shang Xiang agreed.

"Then the girls?" Sun Ce asked, picking a DVD and turning on the TV.

"Please tell me it's not The Ring," Gan Ning whined.

"I wanted a zombie movie!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled.

"You don't even know what I'm putting in," Sun Ce snapped.

"I don't want to be the maid," Xiao Qiao moaned.

"Sun Shang Xiang would be Scarlet," Da Qiao said, "And you could be Peacock. I'll be Mrs. White."

"Damn you Ce!" Zhou Yu muttered, moving to sit next to Xiao Qiao, Sun Ce grinning happily. Da Qiao rolled her eyes, Sun Shang Xiang snickering as she crawled over the couch to sit. Ling Tong made room for Lu Xun with a very thoughtful expression on his face, one that only angered Da Qiao.

"We should dress like that for Halloween. We need a theme anyway," Sun Shang Xiang said with a smile.

"Halloween isn't for a while. Seriously, what is with this horror bug that's bitten you," Zhou Yu asked. She shrugged. Sun Ce moved to sit on the floor, leaning against Da Qiao's legs with a smirk.

"It is a zombie movie right?"

"I hope not," Da Qiao muttered, playing with his hair.

"Shut up Da. Ce is not going to mind when you launch yourself into his lap. So just get over it. And why did nobody turn off the lights?"

"Damn whiny dyke," Gan Ning hissed. She punched him on the arm, and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

"I'm so glad I didn't meet you before. I don't think I'd have been able to of put up with your shit while I was battling my roomie," she snarled. "Somebody trade me seats."

"It's starting," Zhou Yu hinted.

"The lights still on!" Sun Ce groaned and moved to the lights. Lu Xun quickly traded spots with Sun Shang Xiang.

"You guys act better in a movie theater, right?" Ling Tong whispered as Da Qiao took up the remote and pushed for the menu.

"Oh yeah, much _better_," she said with a laugh. "Especially when we got the whole group. It's like a long game of musical chairs that pisses off everybody else trying to watch the advertisements." Da Qiao groaned when the title scream came up, Xiao Qiao instantly latching onto Zhou Yu.

"Must we?" Da Qiao muttered.

"Dawn of the Dead!" Sun Shang Xiang cheered, throwing her arms up with a victory symbol. "Don't give me that look Ling Tong," she hissed.

"Yea, she's pretty tame today," Sun Ce said. "She had us doing the wave in a movie theater once."

"Well, ya'll know how to get kicked out of a movie theatre," Gan Ning chuckled, still rubbing his arm.

"Shut up! Movie is starting!" she yelled, pointing to the screen. Everybody rolled their eyes.

_Well, here we explained why SSX didn't really know Gan Ning. Work, school, and her dorm buddy was giving her problems. I don't know if anybody was confused over that, but there you go. I don't own Clue by the way. And that coversation was just because that was my favortie board game as a kid, and it's something random me and my friends would talk about (and as far as Halloween goes, they'd be pretty cool costumes). And Quan being Green... I hope ya'll get that. Don't own Dawn of the Dead either (don't you love disclaimers?) and I haven't seen it either. _

_Reviews are loved and appreciated guys!_


	7. Half the Street

**Number 10: Breathe Again**

Ling Tong knew life had its share of shocks and surprises. Like learning two of the smartest guys he knew liked to make things burn. Or that his room mate was probably an ex gang member. Maybe even that the girl he tried to fuck for a night was actually the daughter of one of the most influential men in town. Things like that were probably normal, if he stretched the word some. Watching another group of guys stand across the street from their usual hang out and glare at them menacingly wasn't something he was prepared for, and he wasn't even sure normal stretched that far.

He was stopped breathing for a moment to see three crossing the street, flipping off a car on their way, stopping to look over all of them. They had the intimidation factor down, he admitted. Not that he'd let them know. But they didn't pay him any attention, and he wasn't ready to call any to himself. Although he was usually reluctant to, he was ready to lay claim to the title of "newest dick to join". Yes, he decided that was his for the moment. The leader, Cao Pi he finally realized, stopped to glare at Gan Ning. "Still licking your wounds, dog?" he asked, earning some laughs from the men behind him.

"Naw, I got Zhen Ji to lick 'em," Gan Ning said, sitting on the bench with a lighter in his hands. He had taken if from Lu Xun at some point. "And more." He licked his lips suggestively, falling back with laughter when Cao Pi lunged. His friends pulled him back.

"We aren't here to fight," the gay one said, fixing Cao Pi's shirt for him. "You know the fuzz would be here before we go do some real damage."

"Listen to the Fairy. I don't feel like breaking your face," Gan Ning said, still smirking. Apparently, he was rather used to these situations. As was Lu Xun, Ling Tong realized. The younger man wasn't smiling, but neither did he back away from them. "Besides, Zhou Tai's been pissed with your antics. And he probably has legal rights to throw you in the hospital. Daddy couldn't save your ass then, Pretty Boy."

"Don't be so smug, Tramp Stamp," the third said.

"Why?" Lu Xun said, cutting him off. "You are out numbered and on our territory. Not to mention you lot aren't anything more than pretty business boys." They all turned to see the rest of the group making their way over. Sun Ce in the lead, Sun Quan shortly behind him. Sun Shang Xiang pushing her way to the front, breaking into a jog. Even Zhou Tai and Taishi Ci looked highly pissed and offended. Ling Tong suddenly felt so much better, even starting to smirk over at the three, leaning on his knees and chuckling. He could breathe again.

"You fuckers starting something?" Sun Ce called, holding back Sun Shang Xiang who already had her fists in the air. Ling Tong then realized why Sun Quan had gotten a body guard. While the fag and big boy were glaring at Sun Ce and the rest, Cao Pi had zeroed in on Sun Quan.

"No. We'll fuck you up later," Cao Pi said finally, and the three left, again crossing in the middle of traffic.

"Assholes," Sun Shang Xiang yelled after them when Sun Ce finally let her go.

"I'm gonna ignore the obvious questions," Ling Tong said, leaning back, gaining all of their attention. "And I'm going to go with this. You came in limping weeks ago right? Three about?"

"That's right," Gan Ning said, going with whatever he said. It's not like he wrote it down on a calendar.

"So between then and now, you've banged Zhen Ji?" Ling Tong asked, and all the guys turned to Gan Ning. Except Zhou Tai. He only had a broad idea who she was.

"I don't lie," Gan Ning said, smirking.

"Was she good?" Sun Quan asked.

"I heard she's a good Masseuse," Taishi Ci said, and all the men groaned a little.

"She's flexible too," Gan Ning put in.

"I had thought better of her," Taishi Ci mumbled. "I hadn't expected her to cheat on Cao Pi."

"She wasn't really. The shit head wanted a fuck after the brawl we had. She wasn't putting out, so he decided they were just friends with benefits and found some other bitch to be his whore."

"You went to her place?" Ling Tong asked.

"Damn straight. I didn't need you around. Not to mention I was fucking her in a place he knew. I was using her, she was using me. It was a good fuck." All the single men sort of stared at him with some jealousy.

"God you're disgusting," Sun Shang Xiang said, having enough of the conversation, hands on her hips with a glare. He simple continued to smirk at her, further aggravating the young woman.

"Cram it! Da and Xiao are coming," Sun Ce said, leaving Sun Shang Xiang a little offended. It was okay to talk about this in front of her, but not those two? Was she really that different from them? Especially to her older brother? Of course, when she was thinking a little more rational, she'd realized she'd talked about worse with the guys, and Sun Ce had stopped trying to protect her from their conversations when she got into college.

Zhou Tai leaned towards Gan Ning, and in his low voice asked, "Who is Zhen Ji?" Sun Shang Xiang couldn't stop the gasp; even he was getting in on it. Gan Ning pulled out his phone, pushing button until he came to the pin ups he had taken.

"I haven't decided what I want to do with them," he mumbled. But he was watching Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao walk over to their boyfriends. All the other men were leaning over, taking in the pictures with wide eyes and murmurs.

"Jealous?' Gan Ning mumbled. They glared. "Maybe I should send her to you Ci. Loosen you up some."

"I wouldn't stoop so low," he muttered, each of them making sure not to be heard by the girls.

"But it's pretty nice going down when she has legs like that," Gan Ning said, pointing at the phone. Taishi Ci blushed. Sun Shang Xiang couldn't help but glare at all of them. She was admittedly jealous. Why didn't she compare to Zhen Ji? Alright, that was admittedly a stupid question. But was she really just one of the guys? So much that they didn't realize she too was a woman anymore. That thought actually hurt. Problem was, she had no idea how to fix it.

"What'cha looking at?" Xiao Qiao asked, bouncing over. Zhou Tai quickly handed the phone back to Gan Ning. Who, without even looking as he mashed the buttons discreetly, handed it over.

"Wow! That's so pretty! Honey! I know where I want to go next for our date!" she said grinning up at him. Zhou Yu stared down at her almost in a state of shock and panic. He didn't even blink. Every one stared, Gan Ning snickering. "What?" she asked, glancing around innocently even.

Zhou Yu quickly took the phone, only to see the picture of a home made swing on a tree by a lake. It was actually quite a nice scenic picture, Zhou Yu thought distractedly. He almost felt disappointed. Almost. "It's a lovely lake. I'll get directions," he said, passing the phone back to Gan Ning, who continued to try not to laugh. As was Lu Xun and Ling Tong. All three were failing.

"I am sure that we missed something," Da Qiao said, in the arms of Sun Ce who had been trying to ignore the guys. He hadn't been too interested in the pictures. It would have been like Playboy, except really small pictures. Which wouldn't have been as good. So it hadn't mattered. But he smiled down at her, looking surprisingly innocent. Da Qiao decided he'd been around Lu Xun too long. She gave in with a sigh though, knowing she probably didn't want to know.

"So you we really got enemies?" Ling Tong said asked.

"Just half the street," Sun Shang Xiang said playfully, trying to lighten her own mood.

"And I try so hard to be popular," Ling Tong said with an exasperated sigh. She laughed at that, as did a few others. He glanced around, and again caught his breath. Sun Ce didn't look angry per say. But the look was somewhat analyzing, even contemplative. Sun Ce glanced back at his sister before giving Ling Tong a winning smile. The larger man then turned back to his girlfriend, hand sliding down to her ass, which she slapped playfully away. Ling Tong swallowed his fears, not wanting to know what that all meant. He quickly glanced away, towards Sun Quan, who looked less lethal. "So, are they really that dangerous?"

"Not so much lately. We've had a few rough fights," he said with a shrug. "But overall we just hate each other and try to scare one another."

"The up side is that when it does get fun," Gan Ning said, "neither side likes to involve the law too much."

"Yea, because it'd be horrible to get them all thrown in jail."

"More the lawsuits that would follow," Sun Quan said. "Neither company wants that to happen."

"Company?" Ling Tong gasped.

"Yea," Sun Shang Xiang said with a laugh, "Cao Pi is the son to Cao Cao, owner of Wei. It's how we all met, and we all just rubbed each other wrong."

"And apparently everybody thinks that the only way to solve general dislike for each other is to go after ach other with baseball bats," Sun Quan said, a glare at his older brother.

"I didn't start that," Sun Ce said in his defense. "I just finished it! They were the fools that corned us, and then started to shove me around. I was going to be nice. Not my fault they let us get to my truck."

"You don't play baseball Ce," Sun Quan said with a glare.

Sun Ce shrugged with a care free grin. "Then I wonder what it was doing in my truck. Taishi Ci will vouch for me. I didn't plan to fight back did I man?"

"No. He specifically said to-"

"I've heard it," Sun Quan said with a wave of his hand, shaking his head. Ling Tong glanced around, wondering what his Dad would say if he told him he'd unknowingly joined something that some people would call gang. Or what he'd say to the fact that Ling Tong sort of liked it. At least until he remembered he had Cao Pi in a class.

_Alright, I'm not sure how much I like it. I like parts, Gan Ning talking about Zhen Ji, and Sun Shang Xiang feeling insecure. But overall, I'm a little iffy. This was planned, Cao Pi not liking them. Which was why Zhou Tai was a body guard, and not just some old person like Lu Meng or Huang Gai. _

_That said, the little peice at the end in a summary: Sun Quan is saying that it rarely does get violent. Usually they just play mean and intimidate one another. Sometimes keying cars, burning books, fucking their girlfirend. But it rarely gets violent. And the baseball thing, they ended up getting cornered somewhere (Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Taishi Ci) and ended up using baseball bats against Wei to get them to run off. Wei retaliated, and Sun Quan ended up in the hospital, earning him Zhou Tai. Don't know if it would come up later in the series, so thought I'd tell you incase you cared. And as far as I know in the games, Cao Pi and Sun Quan didn't like one another, and I just sort of kept that. Haven't thought up a reason yet. THey could just hate each other. It happens._

_So I'm not sure how exactly big their little rivalry will be. But it needed to be explained since Sun Quan had a body guard. I know two instances where it comes up again. Anyway, reviews appreciated._


	8. Where'd the Warrior Go?

**Number 30: Under the rain (200 words exactly!)**

Ling Tong made his away around the building, pulling his jacket uncomfortably over his head. He usually liked the rain. Especially as a child. He had always run around in the puddles, swinging sticks like a warrior would in the fight scenes he saw in movies. He wondered mildly when he that had stopped. When rainbows became simply rays of light, and fireflies were no longer fairies in his backyard. When sticks were no longer swords and his bike was no longer a trusted war horse.

He hadn't realized he had stopped walking, and when he did, he cursed. The rain had soaked through his clothes, even his socks becoming damp under the rain. He let his jacket fall back onto his shoulders, letting his head fall back to let the cold rain hit his face, pushing his hair back. He let out a long, relief filled sigh before staring again in the direction of the parking lot. The sky gave a resounding crack above him, a streak of light brightening the area in an eerie way. The perfect scene for a fight, he thought with a grin. He kept his pace slow now. His car needed a bath anyways.

_This is a real short one. But I think it's one of my favorite. I think this is something all people kind of stop to think about. Especially after going through the stage where everybody tells you that you need to grow up and be an adult. You kind of stop after all of that and wonder when it really did happen, and when you really did grow up. So, it's short and doesn't add anything to what plot I do have going on with this story. But, that doesn't mean it isn't good._

_As for Heroes, I'm having problems with the latest chapter. Don't know why, it just doesn't want to write. Hopefully I'll get it at least written before the end of the month, so I can fix it up. Usually the chapters I have real hard times writing I really have to patch up and polish. _

_Reviews always welcome and super appreciated!_


	9. Trained Fists of Anger

**Number 25: Trouble Lurking**

Ling Tong fumbled with the keys to the door, teeth chattering from the rain. He knew better then to get soaked, he chastised. He needed a hot shower. Just to soak in the warmth. Smiling, he opened the door only to freeze in spot. Sun Shang Xiang was already in the apartment, standing over Gan Ning with the fiercest of glares, hands fisted at her sides. "How dare you!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "How dare you!"

"As good of blackmail as it was, I didn't feel like making an enemy out of your brother," he said, leaning back out of arms length.

"You had no right to tell him! He has no right to be angry!" she seethed. "It's my personal business!" Gan Ning saw him in the doorway, dripping, and smiled.

"So now I'm just going to end up dead in a back alley?" Ling Tong said with a forced smile.

"Naw," Gan Ning said with a laugh. "He knew even before you came into the group." Ling Tong stared at him shocked. Sun Shang Xiang wasn't that nice. She lunged at him, trained fists swinging.

"Well," Ling Tong said over the shrieks and yells, "try not to break him too much Shang Xiang. I need him to pay the rent." He made his way to the back where the bath was before he made too big of a puddle. He'd panic and worry when his teeth didn't chatter.

_Again, another short one. But this one pertains to the current plot._ _It's not so much fan service or thoughtful. Unless beating up Gan Ning falls into either of those categories. Reviews appreciated and welcome!_


	10. He Needs to Stop Provoking Her

**Number 33: Expectations**

She stumbled out of the elevator, making her way towards the door and banging on it. She couldn't think of who else to go too. Everybody else she could only imagine adding fuel to the fire. Like Da Qiao, or her sister. They'd just be perfect, and that wouldn't help at all. And half the guys wouldn't know what to do with her. Lu Xun, she'd feel awkward around actually. She sniffed, hearing a curse as the door jerked, Gan Ning probably hadn't realized it had been locked. She was right. He stood in the door way, the bruise she had given him days before already a nasty yellow green color, looking ready to make a smart remark until he saw her. She hadn't meant to hit his face, not that she had told him that, but it had just happened.

She knew she looked pretty bad. Her eyes were red and puffy, as was her nose. "Where's Ling Tong?" she asked meekly.

That threw him for a loop, and he fell back so she could enter the apartment. Damn a woman and her tears, he thought, shutting the door gently. She just stood in the walkway, rubbing her arms. "He ain't back yet," he mumbled walking passed her, almost afraid to touch her. She nodded solemnly, giving a sniff.

"I just thought he might…"

"Why you going to him for support in… whatever it is that got you crying?"

Already on her brink, Sun Shang Xiang snapped. "What about him do you hate? He isn't that bad! He's actually sort of sweet you know? And I just thought that he'd… listen. He's… sarcastic and snarky… but! You know, you don't know him! Stop being such a jackass!"

"… I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question," Gan Ning mumbled, taking a seat on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees to watch her.

"You don't understand anything! You just lounge about all day! Or go work on cars! Mr. Bad-ass! Stop pretending you care! Ling Tong is…"

"See, because you aren't thinking straight, I'm going to let this slide," he said finally, glaring up at her.

"Stop it you asswipe! I am not in the mood with you! I just had a talk with Sun Ce because of you! It's all your fault and you wouldn't even understand why I'm crying!" She glared at him. "You never saw such a look of disappointment in your big brothers eyes! The big brother you idolized! You wouldn't understand the expectations! You wouldn't understand this! Me! What I am going through! I don't even know anymore!"

"Expectations? I know all about those, so don't start," Gan Ning said, loosing some of the edge to his glare. "I'm surrounded by them. Always have been. Growing up in my neighborhood, I'm expected to be lazy. I'm expected to be a hard ass and a bad ass. I'm expected to treat everybody like dirt." Gan Ning said. "And people don't look much deeper than that." His glare turned accusing.

Sun Shang Xiang stiffened then, eyes wide, muttering, "What are you talking about? You are that!"

"Just like you're_ just_ the loud, obnoxious, tomboy who still trails after her older brother right? That's all you are. And all Lu Xun is the sweet good boy, who never fails. He ain't allowed to get anything less than some 100%. Sun Ce has to be the laid back, in control, sports freak." His hands clenched into fists as he paused, turning his head to stare at the wall. "I've seen people laugh at Taishi Ci for liking classic literature. I saw Lu Xun cry once because his Dad wouldn't speak to him because he had a B. You ain't the only one hiding behind some mask, living up to expectations. And you ain't the only one who doesn't always love it, bitch. You ain't the only one here."

Sun Shang Xiang sniffed, glaring at him now. "God, I hate you! You never listen! You've always got to be the devils advocate don't you? Pissing off everybody!"

"I just don't understand why the world revolves around you just because you're crying. Just because you're world got a little shaken. You need to grow up," he said, leaning back. They both glanced when Ling Tong coughed in the doorway, letting his backpack slide off his shoulder and into his hand.

"Ling Tong!" Sun Shang Xiang cried out, but didn't go to him. Just like Gan Ning said. She was the loud tomboy. She didn't hug people. She didn't do things like that. She sniffed again. "Can we… go to the roof?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ling Tong said, glancing to Gan Ning, who was glaring at the opposite wall. "Let me put my backpack in my room. I'll meet you up." He rushed passed her, and Sun Shang Xiang made her way to the door.

"No diving practice," Gan Ning said, almost grudgingly. She didn't respond, slamming the door on her way out.

_So, apparently the last two chapters were too short. They did not succeed in satisfying my (1) reviewer_. _ As such I edited this and put it up earlier then the weekend when I usually update in hopes of making up for my last two, obviously lacking chapters. No, I wasn't offended really. But I did decide to work on this and get it up today to make up for said short chapters. Not that this one is long per say, and it's basically an argument, which I'm not too used to. Especially irrational ones. I'm just not argumentative myself, so these things I'm always tentative about. But SSX would so clash with GN so there was no real way around it. Anyway, reviews always welcomed and supported._


	11. Awkward Rooftop Ramblings

**Number 5: Seeking Solace**

Ling Tong made his way up to the roof top, seeing her sitting with her back against the rim. She glanced up to him, wiping away her stray tears quickly. "Gan Ning is a fucking ass," she said.

"You learn how to deal with him," Ling Tong said, sitting next to her.

"You have?"

"No. But Lu Xun can, so it is possible."

"Lu Xun is some kind of fucking saint," she mumbled.

"So why not go to him? Admittedly, I'm ready to help. But you start the water works and I am gone," he said, arms up in surrender.

"I… I think most of my tears are out."

"Then… maybe I can help."

"Can you at least listen?"

"Shoot."

"Apparently Sun Ce has known about, like, ninety percent of my one night stands! And the ten percent he didn't know about already, he was told about my old room mate. She'd been wanting to get down his pants for so long, it doesn't surprise me that she went and did that. God, I wish I had thrown her out of the mother fucking window when I had the chance!"

"So, she was a bad roommate?"

"Bitch blamed all the drugs and alcohol in the room on me! She was a complete slut! Like, alright, I know I have one night stands! I don't think I'm ready for commitment. I'm just… still looking for me ya know? So how can I go and love somebody? But I still want some action! But her! Good God, her! It was disgusting. I made sure my sheets were not washed at any time with hers. It was just precaution." Sun Shang Xiang ranted, throwing her hands around to add emphasis at certain points. "So, Sun Ce knew all about them. And the look he gave me when he said that! It was like I wasn't his baby sister. Or the one he knew, or something. And I think something in me died with that look. Then Daddy. Thank every sort of deity out there Sun Ce didn't tell Daddy! And I knew it'd be bad if they knew, but that just hurt!"

"You really adored him huh?"

"I grew up with the perfect brother. How can you not adore him? My dad, my brother, they're my heroes. He wants to join the military. But Dad wants him to inherit the company. Either way, he is going to be big ya know?" she said a little sad like. "I think that's when I decided I needed to separate myself from him. To no longer be the little sister trailing after her big brother. I failed at it though. Apparently I don't judge character too well."

"Why?"

"Like half the guys planned on coming back. Booty calls and stuff. Sun Ce and his guys scared them off before they could harass me. The others either tried to steal something of mine, or were spreading gossip. Ego stroking themselves. Like, I thought I'd lost my grandma's necklace one time. Ended up finding it in a drawer in my night stand. Didn't think much of it. Sun Ce basically threatened the guy who took it, planning to give it to his girlfriend, and got it back. Sun Ce snuck into my dorm and put it back."

"They all couldn't have been bad."

"No. They weren't. Most had girlfriends though," she mumbled. "I'm a home wrecker!" she wailed and Ling Tong flinched.

"So, you're upset because you learned your brother was protecting you from your own… stupidity," he said the word tenderly, hoping she wouldn't go off.

"Sort of," she said. "More that… I was trying to get away from that. To stand on my own, and to find myself you know? I'm… not totally happy with who I am," she muttered, not being able to decide how much she wanted to tell him, and it all just kept spilling.

Ling Tong could feel the awkwardness of everything. He still wasn't even sure why she had come to him. Gan Ning had given him an overview of the argument, giving him some knowledge before hand what she was upset over. The only reason he could think she would come to him was because they did almost have a one night stand, so maybe it was or should have been less awkward. Lu Xun or the girls would have been better though, he kept thinking. "I'm pretty sure that most people are usually finding faults with themselves."

"You too?"

"Course. Though Gan Ning might not. I think he might think he's perfect." He grinned over at her, but stopped when she didn't smile back. "Hey, I'm not the most insightful person, but we've all grown up a certain way and… people expect things out of us because of how we've grown, and what we've grown up under."

"That's a little bit deep," she said with a glare.

"And that sometimes is real hard for people. We expect certain things from them, and usually when we don't succeed or respond in the way they expected us to, they sometimes are disappointed. And that leads to things like this, where we question ourselves. Or at least our position in life."

"I'm not here to hear your psychoanalysis on life and society."

"I bet Sun Ce has a lot of pressure. He is your hero, the one to inherit his father's fortune, not to mention everybody looks to him for guidance. You said it yourself when I met him. Everybody willingly follows him. Zhou Yu has to be smart. Da Qiao has to be pretty. Taishi Ci has to be the tough guy. These are our expectations. And everybody questions them." He pushed her gently. "You don't have to feel so alone. I think this is our coming of age journey," he joked.

"You really think… they sometimes feel smothered?"

"I know I do sometimes."

"And what do people expect of you?"

"Perfection," he smirked.

"Get over yourself."

"But," he said, "You can overcome this. Whatever your problems are, you can fix them. You've got the friends to do it. Your friends are so… different that somebody has to know how to help you."

"Meaning you can't?"

"I was leaning more towards Da and Xiao helping you. Women are usually more empathetic and sympathetic towards other women problems. They understand better. Because I don't. I can assure you, most women go over my head."

"I should have got that after our romantic night, huh?" she said, resting her chin on her knees.

"Yes. As suave, handsome, and all around sexy as I am, I just don't understand a lot of the women that throw themselves at my feet."

She raised an eyebrow up at him. "You're contradicting yourself. Do they go over your head or under your feet?"

"You're being a smartass."

"Well, you just bring out the good in me." He chuckled at that, happy she was at least no longer looking ready to break out the tears.

_Again, I'm not sure I like this piece. But at the same time I don't know what else to do with it. She took out most of her rage on Gan Ning (now, was that intentional on his part? Probably not... but you get to decide) and was able to more blabber and rant between the two of them. Which, considering who she (rather stupidly) decided to go to for emotional help, was the only way she was going to solve anything in my opinion. So by the end she's just let everything drained out. So this is about the only way I can see it going. The question is if I wrote it decently well enough for it to actually seem that way for ya'll is the question._

_Reviews loved and appreciated!  
_


	12. Who's the Fairest of Them All?

**Number 75: Mirror**

Sun Shang Xiang smiled into the mirror, feeling ready to cry again. It had been a long since she had looked at herself and thought she was pretty. Da Qiao was leaning against the table, holding the mirror while Xiao Qiao fluffed her hair from behind. "See," Xiao Qiao said, "I told you that you were gosh darn pretty!"

"You two are miracle workers."

"Hardly," Da Qiao scoffed, setting the mirror down. "You have a gorgeous foundation. We just had to build off of that. And knowing how to apply make up makes that easy."

"Yeah! I mean, look at you Shang Xiang! You got boobs, you got height, hips, even skin tone, and the most gorgeous green eyes."

"It hardly adds up to yo- other girls," she said, quickly covering up her mistake. But Da Qiao caught it, and with a huff glared down at her.

"Sweety, I have to wear heels to give Sun Ce a proper kiss. I'm so in between the sizes A and B that I have to have them all properly fitted and made. The only figure I have is my butt, and that's not saying much."

"Yeah! I sometimes get into proper B sizes," Xiao Qiao said with a laugh, "and I've been mistaken as a kid at movie theatres and water parks. Which isn't so bad because I can get discounts, but it sucks when people think I'm my Honey's baby sister. And don't get me started on amusement parks!"

"But guys like you two," Sun Shang Xiang said with a sulk

"They like that we're pretty, put effort into our looks, and are demure. We aren't a competition to they're authority really. Not that we just let the men walk over us, but we're girly and very feminine. Guys like that."

"So…"

"Don't change," Xiao Qiao said with a laugh. "You'll find guys who like what you do! It's just easier for guys to talk about us and confess to us because we aren't as scary as you. You are very independent and totally active."

"Not to mention you are constantly surrounded by guys who are very protective."

"Sun Ce," Sun Shang Xiang muttered.

"Yes. He's very possessive. I have to actually put effort into my image to get guys to react anymore, because he doesn't really let them. And while that is sweet, it is good for my confidence to still know I can affect men outside of him." Da Qiao said with a laugh. "But more than him. Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, Zhou Tai, and Taishi Ci all keep tabs on you."

"What?"

"Yep. It's probably similar for us too," Xiao Qiao said with a giggle. "We're their girls. They gotta protect us. It's like primal instincts of the man."

"Dates back to caveman days. Scientifically proven, you know," Da Qiao said with a twinkle in her eyes. Sun Shang Xiang laughed again, glancing at the mirror. They had cut her hair to frame her face nicer, adding some cream or something to make it fluff. Shown her how to wear make up, light enough that she didn't feel like she was trying to emulate Zhen Ji. The two were also planning to take her shopping eventually, though she was admittedly unsure about that. It would probably make her feel better at the end, but she hated clothe shopping. Shoe shopping was cool, but clothes always made her cringe.

"Thank you," she said finally, shaking her head happily.

_This one was really girlish. But I liked Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao talking about their faults. Just because that's not something I get to write out too often. Seriously though, both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce have to be Butt guys, because neither of the Qiaos have boobs._ _Besides that, nothing really up. Since I updated two last week my schedule for this was thrown off a little, but it's cool. Not like I really had a strict promise to you guys or anything. Anyway, reviews would be nice. _


	13. Guys, he isn't a PedoLesbian alright?

**Number 15: Silence**

Sun Shang Xiang walked to the group of guys, feeling a tad self conscious. It was her first time 'dressing up' since Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao had let her rest in peace about it. She had also had to dress up on her own. It was surprisingly hard to pick on outfit anymore. But it was nice. She was no longer wearing shirts that were tight just to show case her boobs, and old jeans. Or the old shirts that were rather large and torn jeans. Or hoochi shorts, as Xiao Qiao had called them when she had gone through the closet. Not that she had gotten a whole new wardrobe, but the new additions gave her some room to play, Da Qiao had explained.

She even felt a little girly because she had been upset she couldn't wear a jacket they had bought. With the fuzzy lining on the hood, and being white, she had instantly fallen in love when Xiao Qiao had found it. The girl was a miracle worker in finding amazing things in clearance. Sun Shang Xiang got close, knowing full well she was probably worrying for nothing. The guys wouldn't notice. She visibly calmed when she heard their topic of conversation.

The all important, most discussed, 'Amazing Ways to Die' conversation. Sun Ce brought up stoning. Zhou Yu said The Keep. Taishi Ci said the Pear of Anguish, and Lu Xun said the Heat Torture in the Brazen Bull. Gan Ning said the wheel. She thought they were being unoriginal and had spoken up. "How 'bout dying from the under wire in a bra?" she said, and all heads turned to her. "Lighting hits and the wire shocks you."

"Is that even possible?" Gan Ning mumbled eyes wide. The guys all glanced at one another, eyes wide. Lu Xun stared at her for a moment, and she stared back, trying to appear as normal and natural as she usually was. He smiled at her, and she blushed after he turned back to conversation on shocking bras. She let out a whoosh of air, happy none of them were making a big deal of it. Especially after Ling Tong made his way in a little bit later.

Of course, he came with a loud entrance, much like she did. "I can top that! I think he was Mongolian. A warrior king or something. Won a giant battle, celebrated it with alcohol and drugs probably, and then had an orgy in his tent. Died of exhaustion," Ling Tong said, strutting his stuff as he walked into the group. Nobody could respond as they stared at him. The silence was thick and awkward. Finally, Sun Shang Xiang thought of something to say.

"You cut your hair!" she yelled, pointing at the obvious. He hadn't cut it as short as some; it still could be put in a small ponytail if he tried hard enough.

"I got tired of her pulling it," Gan Ning said, mocking Ling Tong's voice

"It was just too rough," Lu Xun said with a long sigh.

"You can shut up any time," Ling Tong groused at them, running a hand through his damp hair. He had just gotten it done.

"I think it's cute," Xiao Qiao said, sitting on the table.

"Now he doesn't look like such a fag," Gan Ning said with a laugh. "Now if he'd quit wearing those fucking tight ass shirts."

"Now Zhou Yu has no competition," Taishi Ci said with a chuckle, and Zhou Yu glared at him.

"People are really going to think I'm a lesbian now," Xiao Qiao said with a dejected sigh. "It's hard enough having to explain that I am not a pre teen. But also making sure everybody realizes my Honey is a guy."

"What?" Zhou Yu gasped eyes wide.

"You didn't know?" she mumbled worriedly.

"People think you're a chick at first man. Some people ask me if you're Shang Xiang. When I say no, they ask if you're gay," Sun Ce said with a frown. "It gets tedious man."

"Why?" Gan Nign asked as he tried to stop laughing.

"Because I end up having to beat the shit out of them. They think we're gay for each other or something, fucking dumbasses."

"Why?" Da Qiao asked. "If a guy was like that, wouldn't a guy go after a guy who was manly?" She then realized what she said, blushed, and started to apologize profusely.

"Is that really what people think?"

"Dude, your hair _is_ long," Sun Ce said with a shrug.

"And you don't exactly have a rugged face. Or even a strong jaw or anything. It's rather round and effeminate," Taishi Ci said with a frown and a shrug as well.

"I think your manly," Xiao Qiao mumbled as he collapsed in his seat, head in his hands. Everybody sort of stood around him, feeling awkward and a little worried over the man. Sun Shang Xiang felt a little sorry for Ling Tong, who looked a little guilty standing opposite of her.

_This was why I kept Ling Tong with his long hair. Though it didn't turn out exactly as I wanted, it passes my judgment. And I told you this would be about the guys. And Gan Ning, when talking about Ling Tong's shirts, is still referring to DW6. He's not wearing armor (it doesn't look like armor at all) so it has to be shirt. That tight. Totally uncomfortable if you ask me, but Ling Tong has to brag subtly. So now, only Zhou Yu is the real pretty boy (though Lu Xun might be a little bit of competition). Seriously though, Zhou Yu has to be the freak of Wu, after what DW6 did to him. Hooker boots, pole dancing,and a young girlfriend in a french maid outfit. Tell me that isn't sort of disgusting and hilarious at the same time? (At least Xiao Qiao seems willing and into it?) Review please!_

_I think my comment deserved a more mature rating then this whole fic will...  
_


	14. Daddy is abusive Mama burns dinner

**Number 69: Annoyance**

Lu Xun walked into the apartment only to hear the sound of the video games on the TV. He stilled for a long moment, glancing to his left. Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang had taken the couch, Ling Tong again on the floor since the recliner had since broken. The two men just dropped themselves in the seat too much, and it was uncomfortable any more. It also was at a bad angle to see the TV. Neither Ling Tong nor Gan Ning were interior designers. One of Gan Ning's ex's was the one to have fixed the place up to look nice when he had moved in.

Sun Shang Xiang was yelling, nudging Ling Tong with her feet as he played against Gan Ning. Lu Xun made his way over to the couch to see what they were playing. Some versus game. Sun Shang Xiang gave him a quick hello before again berating and nagging Ling Tong to get him to win. He was just mashing buttons. This told him Gan Ning was winning, since only one character, both of them were women in skimpy clothes and boobs too big, doing the special moves. Lu Xun felt his eye twitch as he watched Gan Ning give a finishing blow, Sun Shang Xiang slapping Ling Tong over his head and demanding the controller. "Why is it," Lu Xun said, catching their attention, Sun Shang Xiang and Ling Tong stopping their fight for the controller with her falling over his shoulder and into his lap. "That you insist on studying here?"

"Because your dorm is too tidy. I feel dirty in your dorm," Sun Shang Xiang said. "And I get kicked out of libraries."

"I don't have to get dressed," Ling Tong said. "And he started the game." Ling Tong pointed to Gan Ning, still keeping the controller out of Sun Shang Xiang's hands.

"Did you?"

"I figured I could entertain the children while you made lunch," Gan Ning said with a dazzling smile.

"Hey!" both Sun Shang Xiang and Ling Tong yelled, glaring over at him.

"I have to wonder how you two will pass college," Lu Xun said finally with a glare sent to all three. He tossed his bag at Gan Ning, who caught it with a yelp. It was heavier then he expected.

"They sound like husband and wife," Sun Shang Xiang snickered. "Does that make us their kids?"  
"I was adopted. And probably disowned," Ling Tong said.

Gan Ning smirked. "Honey, what's for lunch?" he called.

"For _you_? Only the_ best_ dear," Lu Xun bit out, a cabinet being slammed shut. Sun Shang Xiang laughed. Ling Tong used the opportunity to push her off his shoulder. She landed against the floor with a thump and a shriek.

_Another relatively short one. But after all the drama, I thought something stupid and little drama/plot was reasonable. Got to give Zhou Yu time to start his therapy sessions and all. Anyway, don't take any of it too seriously since the characters aren't. (I do not support Gan Ning x Lu Xun alright? Just to get that out now.) Any who, reviews loved and appreciated. _


	15. Somebody Has to Complain

**Number 9: Drive**

"Why are we going to the beach?" Gan Ning asked, watching the group load up Sun Ce's truck and his own car. "And why my car?" he asked, finally realizing they were loading _his _car.

"Because it has a full tank," Sun Quan said with a grin.

"Fucker," Gan Ning hissed, eyes narrowed. "Ya'll ain't fitting into my car and his truck unless you pile into the back. That'd be uncomfortable, long ride."

"They'll deal," Sun Quan said, leaning against the trunk, lighting a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke," Lu Xun said with a glare, fitting the last of the beer in and slamming the trunk shut.

"Says the pyro," Sun Quan mumbled, the cigarette bouncing in his mouth. "And why not yell at him? I've seen Gan Ning with cigarettes."

"He is smart enough not to do it around me," Lu Xun hissed, stalking off towards the truck.

"A pack last me a month or more," Gan Ning snickered. "Don't like them myself."

"Then why?"

He shrugged. "Besides the fact it finishes the bad boy look? Eases stress at times." He turned to the group. "Now why are we going to the fucking beach when fall is around the corner?"

"That's exactly why," Sun Shang Xiang said with a laugh, until she saw Sun Quan with a cigarette. She marched over, death written all over her face.

"Less of a crowd," Taishi Ci said, a towel around his neck.

"There's a reason," Gan Ning said sarcastically, looking a little exasperated.

"You don't have to go," Da Qiao said with a slight glare sent at him.

"We like to play beach volley ball," Sun Ce said, walking out from the house. "The crowds suck though." As he walked passed Sun Quan he slugged him in the arm, making the man give a silent shriek, clutching his shoulder. Sun Shang Xiang, hands on her hips, gave a nod of approval.

"Can't you play volley ball somewhere else?"

"Man, I thought you would have been smarter then this," Sun Ce said, throwing an arm around Gan Ning. "Girls, lots of girls playing beach volley ball right? That's good right?" Gan Ning nodded. "Now. In slightly chilly weather, but warm enough they aren't wearing big shirts over their bikini's the whole time. Think about it." Sun Ce slapped him on the back and went to inspect his truck. Da Qiao rolled her eyes with a glare sent at him. Zhou Yu's music was heard then. Xiao Qiao stood through the sun roof waving as they rolled in. Ling Tong was in the back, one finger in an ear to drown out some of the music.

Gan Ning, amazingly feeling so much better about the trip, grinned back at the small blonde. Xiao wore little booty shorts and probably one of Zhou Yu's shirt as she danced around the drive way, her sandals left in Zhou Yu's car. "I bet the water will be great. We'll be able to swim. No doubt," she said with a twirl.

"I'm sure the water is going to be cold as fuck," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"What do people say that?" Xiao Qiao asked, stopping. "I had always assumed that effing was, ya know, hot. It's like saying cold as heck. It's not supposed to be cold."

Sun Shang Xiang glared down at her. "Stop being a goody good literalist, blondie."

"Stop calling me that," Xiao Qiao yelled, stomping a foot.

"Alright ya'll! Everything up and ready?" Sun Ce asked, glancing around.

"Because this is going to be a horrible three hour drive," Ling Ting said with a roll of his eyes as people started arguing about who was going to sit where and why they needed that seat. Or deserved it, in the two Qiao's cases. Everybody shot him a glare, and Ling Tong ended up in the back of the truck for both ways.

_There is a broad time line I'm following and I try to remember to keep weather in mind as I write. That said, I have gone to the beach mid fall/fall. It's not as bad as one would presume. At least I didn't think so. So they're going to the beach. And Gan Ning was just pouting because there was no boat or ski jets. He was willing to bring the cat... Offered to pay and everything. So yeah, reviews welcome and all that jazz._


	16. Missing: One Red Bikini Top

**Number 51: Sport**

Ling Tong was making himself comfortable on one of the towels spread out, letting himself drip dry. Gan Ning was on the sand, playing volleyball with some of the girls, and Zhou Yu. Gan Ning had no real idea of the rules, but he was decent enough that they hadn't kicked him out. That and the other girls that had asked to join probably liked him playing.

It pissed Ling Tong off that, while Gan Ning was such an asshole, all the girls seemed to like him. Shaking his hair some, he was able to catch Sun Shang Xiang spiking the ball at Gan Ning with a victory smile. Gan Ning simply raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't one to loose, Ling Tong thought, watching Sun Shang Xiang. She really was one of the better one to watch. She had _nice_ knockers, and was good. Ling Tong did sort of regret not being able to finish their little escapade the first night, but at the same time knew it was for the better.

Zhou Yu dove for a ball, and some girl hit it over the net as a save. Sun Shang Xiang tried to hit it back, running into another one of the girls. They both hit the floor and Ling Tong tried to quietly snicker. It wouldn't do for any of them to hear. Gan Ning called it quits then, making his way over to the towels, reaching for a beer. "You suck," Ling Tong said, leaning away as Gan Ning glared at him. "Didn't even get Shang Xiang back."

"I assure you, fag, she'll get what's coming to her." Sun Shang Xiang was currently yelling at the girl that ran into her. Poor thing looked ready to cry. Gan Ning was looking passed that though. The rest of the group was still in the water. Sun Ce was currently carrying Da Qiao out to the deeper end, her shrieks reaching them at the towels. Xiao Qiao lunged at Lu Xun, dunking him in the sand. He was the only her size that she could tackle really. Though in the loose sand she might have stood a chance with Taishi Ci or Sun Ce. Taishi Ci was standing, laughing at Lu Xun. "Hey, you remember when you tacked all those bras on my wall?"

Ling Tong suddenly felt very wary of Gan Ning. "They were panties," he said.

"Whatever. You know the girl I brought home still thinks I'm some sort of psycho. She brought her car in last week, and it reminded me to ask you, where _did_ you get all those panties?"

"I did some recon and found out one of your ex's were in a sorority. And still hated you and blamed you for her failing grade in one semester. I got her to collect the panties."

"Sorority…" Gan Ning said, scratching at his jaw thoughtfully. "Got a name?"

"… No."

"Oh well."

"You can't remember your ex?"

Gan Ning glared at him, and then shrugged with a swig from his beer. "Not like you remember it either."

"Touché," Ling Tong mumbled. He reached for a beer with a nod. The two sat in silence, which wasn't comfortable but wasn't awkward or dangerous either. The girls started another game, one running off to her boyfriend, making it even again. Ling Tong had to guess whether Sun Shang Xiang planned that or if she just felt like being a bitch at the beach. Da Qiao was finally dunked, though she was able to manipulate Sun Ce to drop with her. Both men avoided looking at that until they had untangled themselves. At least until they heard that Da Qiao had lost her top. They both sat straighter then, trying to see passed the volley ball game.

Her top lost, and with Sun Ce apologizing like crazy, she used the wrap Xiao Qiao had been wearing around her hips to cover up. Da Qiao ignored everybody, running into the bathroom. Xiao Qiao came running to the towels, grabbing their bags and rushing towards the bathroom after her sister. Gan Ning stared after them, looking a little crestfallen.

"I always miss the best parts," Ling Tong sighed, falling back to watch Sun Ce drag himself back up to shore. Zhou Yu stopped playing, as did Sun Shang Xiang, to stare after the girls and then watch Sun Ce.

"Fuck," the oldest Sun cursed, kicking some sand.

"That's what you're not getting," Ling Tong said, and Sun Ce kicked sand at him.

"When you going to start groveling?" Taishi Ci asked, taking a towel that Sun Shang Xiang extended out to him. Sun Ce just glared at him, before staring at the bathroom, obviously waiting for her to come out. Everybody waited in silence for a moment, and then Sun Shang Xiang spoke up.

"Should I go check on them?"

Sun Ce stared at her for a moment, before glancing back towards the bathroom, trying to decide. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao came walking out of the bathroom, Xiao Qiao back with her wrap and Da Qiao in a shirt, still horribly red. A man, who they had simply thought was a normal citizen, watched them for a moment as Xiao Qiao worked with her slipper. He turned, and Sun Ce cursed as he charged forward. Cao Pi, not looking violent but more flirtatious and lecherous, grabbed onto Da Qiao's arm, glancing up at the group.

"That's a sport I can handle," Gan Ning said, already on his feet and dashing forward as Sun Ce's fist connected with Cao Pi's jaw.

_So, yes. I am sure you were all wondering how Ling Tong got all those panties (from the first post). There you go. Now, just to put this out there, Cao Pi wasn't really going to do anything horrible. He was just sort of going to mess with them, and Sun Ce wasn't in the mood. Just so you guys don't think my Cao Pi is some rapist molester person. Also, I haven't been very considerate to anybody here. Would anybody like to see what all 100 prompts are? Reviews loved._


	17. Musou Rage! and cops

**Number 16: Questioning**

"Shit, man," Gan Ning hissed. "Damn cops still look pissed. Lu Xun, go help Da and Xiao cool them down." Lu Xun, who was trying to keep his jaw from swelling, nodded and made his way over to where most of the others were getting questioned by the cops. Gan Ning and Ling Tong weren't allowed near the cops since Gan Ning had problems with authority and Ling Tong was just snarky enough to get them into more trouble.

Sun Ce had to remained with the cops since they had to literally drag him off. Which he was none too pleased about. It made sense though. Technically while the cops were holding him down Cao Pi could have tried to beat the shit out of him. Except, Cao Pi needed help to stand at the moment. Taishi Ci was actually good about talking to the cops, and Zhou Tai had some pull, being something similar as them. Sun Quan was basically off the hook. Sun Shang Xiang had remained over there, with her black eye and all, to 'support' Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao who were still crying. Probably an attempt to get sympathy from the cops to let them loose.

Ling Tong held the ice to his throbbing head, watching the questioning. The cops were watching Lu Xun warily, like he was a threat. Which, if they were trying to throw them all in jail, he was. Surprisingly, during the fight, Lu Xun had been good. Not good like Taishi Ci, who could box and break heads, but good. Taishi Ci was just awesome. Gan Ning brawled more then had any sort of fighting style, but he did damage so Ling Tong couldn't really say much until he was out of arms reach. Sun Ce of course was good. Some martial arts and some plain brawling was his game plan. Zhou Yu was just some karate freak. Doing some Jacki Chan shit. Zhou Tai was of course simply made of awesome and Quan stood in the back, probably watching for cops.

So while Ling Tong gladly admitted he wasn't on level with Taishi Ci or Zhou Tai, or Sun Ce who had been in some sort of rage that came out of video games, Ling Tong didn't feel so outmatched by Gan Ning as he did before. Not to say he was going to jump the guy tomorrow in their apartment before class, Gan Ning was still very good at the intimation factor, but knowing about where Gan Ning stood on average-and on sand- helped Ling Tong feel less cowed. He grinned over at Gan Ning, who raised an eye brow at him, opening the cut above his brow again.

"Stop smiling at me fag," Gan Ning said finally, scooting away. Ling Tong glared at him with an exasperated groan.

_Everybody knows Lu Xun is there to make police officers feel bad. Just like Xiao Qiao is there to take the enemy by surprise when she lunges at them like some sort of Howler Monkey. It's just common sense. And Ling Tong feels more secure now in his position. He knows where he stands at least. Which is always a good thing to know when your lazy, a smart ass, and slightly egotistical even. So yeah, any reviews, criticisms, thoughts are appreciated. _


	18. Gan Ning to the Rescue!

**Number 64: Multitasking**

Lu Meng was a humble man. Admittedly, he hadn't been in his youth. He had been a rough and tough boy who thought he knew it all. He lived by an eye for an eye, and always stood toe to toe with the authority. But he grew up, and he was a humble man. He knew he didn't know a lot, and he always knew somebody was better then him.

Except when it came to dealing with Gan Ning. Sure, Lu Xun was good. Lu Xun reminded Gan Ning where the line was. Lu Meng made sure Gan Ning didn't cross that line. Gan Ning had so much potential that hadn't been tapped yet. Unlike most boys who Lu Meng saw. Lu Xun went above and beyond. Sun Ce was fantastic. Sun Quan was getting there. Taishi Ci knew what he wanted. Ling Tong had the skill. But Gan Ning just hadn't touched his potential yet. And Lu Meng didn't want him to squander it in jail. So he watched the boy's back, keeping him out of trouble. Something Lu Meng needed back in his day.

So now that all the big wigs had made their rounds, at least the scheduled ones, Gan Ning was back at work full force. Which wasn't a bad thing. If you just let Gan Ning do his job the way he wanted, he did get all his work done. He was very diligent and timely if you let him do things his way. Or at least stopped the stupidity around Gan Ning. Gan Ning had a way of sniffing out the stupid people at work and just pissing them off. Which was something Gan Ning did for fun.

Not to say Gan Ning was intelligent in a way to leave his coworkers in a fumbling mess. But being surrounded by people like Lu Xun and Zhou Yu, you pick up a thing or two. Which Gan Ning did. Growing up the way that boy had, you learn to be observant and how to survive. And this was the best job Gan Ning had in a long time. Boy had admitted it himself. Probably because Lu Meng himself made sure he didn't get fired. And was good for the company. Gan Ning was good with his hands and could find the problems in the cars relatively easy. That, Lu Meng was sure, came from stealing parts of the cars. But Gan Ning wanted to keep the job, and so it was usually easy enough to convince the boy to stop meddling and get to work. Usually.

So, leaning over the hood of a sedan, Lu Meng heard Gan Ning making his way over. Gan Ning usually didn't care to be quiet. Checking the oil, he spoke first. "What is it Gan Ning?"

"Nothing. Deciding if I want to take my break or not."

"You don't."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't been here for an hour yet."

"Yeah but…"

"What?" Lu Meng said, and then cursed. He wasn't ever good at multitasking. And with Gan Ning you had to give him a certain amount of attention or else he did something troublesome. Lu Meng wiped his hands of the oil, glaring at Gan Ning. But the boy didn't have to answer. Behind him a nice mustang was pulling in, the blue color shining like new. "Go to the register now."

"Damn, she's here already?" Gan Ning turned to see the mustang. "Why? I hate the register."

"The last time Zhen Ji came here, poor Yuan Xi lost two paychecks. One for her car the second for his date with her. Go to the register and take care of her."

"But I hate the register," Gan Ning groused.

"Go Gan Ning."

"Yeah, yeah. Damn Old Man," Gan Ning said, turning on his heel, hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way out towards the register.

"Cheeky brat!" Lu Meng said, throwing the dirty rag at Gan Ning, hitting him on the side of his face and leaving a long black mark. "Don't call me that! And move a little faster, wretch." Gan Ning picked up the rag with a glare sent at Lu Meng, sticking it in his back pocket before breaking into a light jog to take Yuan Xi off of the register.

_And there is Lu Meng for all his fans. Hope I didn't totally screw him over. And Gan Ning as a professional (go ahead and laugh. I did). And I am unsure as to whether Yuan Xi is the right Yuan that Zhen Ji first married in history. If you know and tell me I'll change it. If not, I'm sure everybody got the idea. I feel like I'm making Zhen Ji seem like a real gold digging bitch in this story (which is sad because I do kind of like her. If you can go deeper then what Koei gave us, I think she'd be cool) but oh well. Gan Ning to the rescue I guess._

_Reviews appreciated and adored.  
_


	19. Reasons to Hate the Register

**Number 73: I Can't**

"So, how's the shitkicker?"" Gan Ning asked, leaning on the counter. Zhen Ji was as well, flaunting her cleavage. He knew her, and the fact that they'd already slept together put the probability of her getting a discount extremely low, but she could try. Tune ups were expensive.

"He threw his tantrum and everything is fine now," she said dismissively. This told Gan Ning there was so much more to the story. But he wasn't really out to make her life hell. Just her boyfriend's. So there was no reason to hassle her over boy problems. He had always wondered why she stayed with him. He was a self centered ass. And not in any sort of endearing way. Gan Ning had known Zhen Ji for a while. She didn't exactly pop out of the womb with a gold spoon in her mouth either. And she was hot. There was no reason for him _not_ to want to get to know her. So, he often asked about her shitty ass boyfriends. Including Yuan Xi. She always just shrugged. He asked why she didn't leave. She said she didn't want to. He always changed the subject after that. She always gave him a certain look that just asked him to stop. Gan Ning never really had the stomach for heart broken women.

Gan Ning leaned away with a stretch. Since he was on register he was basically allowed to sit around and talk to her. It was like a couple hours of break usually. Until people realized he was alone with Zhen Ji. Then little boys tried to butt in. He let his arms fall, scratching at his cheek. He still hadn't gotten all of the smudge off his face. Zhen Ji had said it was rugged and sexy looking. She still didn't get her discount.

"You are going to fight again?" she said, moving to a more comfortable position. Teasing him with her boobs was getting her nowhere.

"Thought you were a smart girl," he said, falling back onto the counter. He could technically do some paperwork. But then, nobody liked his handwriting anyway, the thought.

"He wasn't going to hurt her," she said finally, quiet enough that Gan Ning almost missed it.

"Really?"

"He wouldn't force himself onto another," she said, letting her hands drop to her sides as she turned to him. He matched her stare with an even one. He wondered if she believed that. But again, he was in no position to ask himself. They weren't even really friends. He had no reason to care.

"Looks like you can tell her yourself," Gan Ning muttered, looking passed Zhen Ji to see Da Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang making their way in. "Damn, I hate being on the register," he said. Zhen Ji gave a small giggle that didn't sound as real as usual.

"Are they getting a discount?" Zhen Ji asked. Gan Ning wasn't looking at her though. It was up to Lu Meng, who adored both girls like some sort of melancholy uncle. Lu Meng always seemed at least half depressed. Depending on who was asking through depended on how much of an ass Gan Ning was going to be.

"No," he said, forcing himself to relax. He'd just have to play nice with Sun Shang Xiang. Lu Meng would probably not like him pissing her off in the store. Especially inside a building.

"Hey," Sun Shang Xiang said as the first to speak. Though her eyes were on Zhen Ji. Said beauty gave a bow of her head in acknowledgement before turning to the shorter woman.

"Are you the infamous Da Qiao?" she asked, and Sun Shang Xiang bristled. She wasn't sure just how dangerous Zhen Ji was going to prove herself.

"I am."

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my boyfriend," Zhen Ji said with a bow of her head. "He claims he was drunk at the time."

"That isn't very much of an excuse."

"No," Zhen Ji agreed with a sigh and a flip of her hair. "I'll be waiting outside Gan Ning. I want to make a call to my cousin."

"The hot one?"

"The one dating a man that would break you in half."

"So the hot one," Gan Ning said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, but with a smile. She sauntered out of the little building, pulling out her cell as she did so.

"Is she safe?"

"Quite being stupid. Even if she did call and tell all them asswipes you were here, they wouldn't do nothing. Lu Meng would throw their asses in jail so fast they wouldn't understand what happened until they were bitches," Gan Ning said with a wave of his hand. Sun Shang Xiang took a step forward, fists clenched. But Da Qiao put a hand on her arm, glancing at Gan Ning.

"True. They probably already know this is where Gan Ning works and that Lu Meng is the manager," Da Qiao said with a shrug.

"So, what are you doing away from the stove?" Gan Ning asked eyes on Da Qiao.

She glared at him, obviously fighting a retort. "Sun Ce's truck is in for some work," she said with a smile. A dangerous smile, but a smile.

"Ain't his truck a stick?" Gan Ning asked, staring at her.

"Yes." Gan Ning waited for more. Sun Shang Xiang's license had been revoked after speeding. She still needed to go get it back. Though he could see her driving without it. Sun Ce wouldn't let her in his truck though. Da Qiao rolled her eyes with a huff. "He taught me how to drive a stick." She glared up at him, as she was so much shorter then just about anybody in the group. Her hip stuck out and her hand was planted on it as she glared up at him defiantly. He had an urge to respond to that look. An urge that he didn't consider. An urge that would have gotten his ass kicked nine ways from Sunday. An urge that really would only hurt him more. So instead of even thinking about that urge, he grinned and leaned away from her.

"Fine. Whatever. Take a seat," Gan Ning said, pretending to be gracious as he pointed to some chairs.

Sun Shang Xiang dropped her hand on the counter, giving an efficient slam to make him jump. The old man sitting near the door jumped as well, his newspaper crumpling with the movement. Sun Shang Xiang glanced behind her, blushing a little at the man's glare. However, it didn't slow her too much as she swung around to glare at Gan Ning again. "I can't stand your god damned attitude! Where's Lu Meng?"

"I'm sure he'll come running just as soon as he see's the truck. You can play sweets then," he grumbled, hoisting himself up onto the counter, pulling out a cigarette from his pockets.

"You can't smoke in here dumbass."

"Wasn't going to dyke," he said, twirling the little stick between his fingers. He had to keep his hands occupied. Da Qiao glanced up from her magazine search, worry etched across her features. Gan Ning did his best to ignore her. To ignore both of them. Sun Shang Xiang though, was going to have none of that.

"Gosh, don't you ever pull that damn rod out of your ass?"

"I'll think about it when you stop banging your own drum."

"Banging my own… I do not bang my own drum!"

"Then do you just like the sound of your screeching voice? Because I can be damn sure that others don't like you banshee screaming all the damn time."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but can't you take it to your therapist or something?" He tossed the cigarette away, it landing next to the trash can. "She hates me too," he pointed to Da Qiao, "but she doesn't try to make me go deaf."

"You… what?" Sun Shang Xiang turned to Da Qiao who gave a shrug. "Do you?"

"Gan Ning is rather obtrusive and uncouth," Da Qiao said, smoothing her skirt.

"See, but she doesn't freak on me," Gan Ning said with a grin. "Unlike you, and I can't figure out why. I'd say it was because you couldn't get a fuck out of the guys, but from what I get from Sun Ce, Da Qiao is a virgin still so that's out. Psychiatrist not doing his job maybe? Cause this shit has lasted longer then a damn month."

Sun Shang Xiang's face went completely white, shoulders sagging in her shock. Even Da Qiao gasped and glared at him, the old man folding his newspaper and quickly scurrying out of the waiting room. "How dare you…"

"If you need a fuck, I know some guys who'd be willing-" Sun Shang Xiang slapped him. "Fuck," he hissed through the pain.

"Ever think it was you that made me a bitch?" she said through gritted teeth.

"See, this is what gets me. You've hated me since I found you screaming about your burning bra. And I don't get why."

"Because you're one of those bad guys my daddy warned me about," Sun Shang Xiang said sarcastically, hands on her hips now.

"Just because I'm not a good guy doesn't mean I'm a bad guy." Their glares met even and Da Qiao couldn't decide how to stop the oncoming fight. Lu Meng saved her though with a cough from the doorway. Gan Ning slid off of the counter and strolled over to him with a relaxed posture.

"Pick up your cigarette, brat," Lu Meng said, and Gan Ning walked over to the trash can as Lu Meng turned to Sun Shang Xiang. "It's good to see you again, Shang Xiang."  
"You too, Lu Meng."

"You taking over the register?" Gan Ning asked, hands in his pockets.

"Yes." Gan Ning nodded and walked out without a glance back.

_This one is pretty long. I had planned for SSX and Gan Ning's little hatred to come to a head sooner then later. And I can see Gan Ning not caring about customer service, and hating customers in general. He'd spit on the ideal that the customer is always right. Which is why he'd suck at most retail and fast food, and most jobs... Up side would be he isn't put on register very often! So yeah, I've also been playing with the idea of him crushing on Da but not really having the guts to try and intervene with her near perfect relationship with Sun Ce. So he's actually supportive of Da hating him (makes things easier). Not sure though. Which is why I didn't go to deep in it, if the way he refers to Da in this confused you, I hope that clears that up. Fun Fact: Zhen Ji's cousin is Diao Chan, so you can guess who her boyfriend is._

_Reviews appreciated. _


	20. Perfect Days are Never Perfect

**Number 19: Gray**

Ling Tong glanced around, more then a little worried when he saw the gray sky. It had been a good day. He'd gotten him math test back, an 82% thank you, and turned in the damn exploratory paper. Of course, with that paper, he had both Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu look over it. Lu Xun had been stressed lately, his own due dates rolling in. Ling Tong grinned at that, arms folded behind his head as he walked. It was nice to see the twerp struggle every once in a while.

But, he expected a good grade off of the paper anyways, even without Lu Xun's stamp of approval. That or he was chewing out Zhou Yu. Tashi Ci wasn't labeled a genius, so it was alright that he not do so well. But Ling Tong expected miracles from Zhou Yu. Grinning, even whistling a small tune, he made his way around to his old sedan. It wasn't the prettiest thing, but it had gotten him through the four years of high school and would probably drive him through college. He wasn't making the money yet to get him a new car.

The sky lit up with a streak of lightning and he silently counted and listened for the clap of thunder. He got to five before the sky roared. Grinning, and opening his eyes, he walked to his car. He usually didn't like being in such a good mood, or watching other people be in as good of a mood as he was in, but he really didn't give a damn at that moment. He was going to most likely pass that semester in calculus. Nothing could ruin his mood.

Or so he thought. But seeing Cao's little henchmen walking through the parking lot definitely diminished his mood some. Sobering real quick, he straightened and let his arms fall to his side. Putting them in his pockets would have looked cooler, but that would have been stupid. Asking for trouble. Keeping his hatred off of his face, he walked towards them- his car was behind them- with his head held high and avoided looking them straight in the face. Feeling pensive, he knew this wasn't going to end peacefully. They all turned to him, and Ling Tong wondered if full moons still made people crazy when it was cloudy.

_This one is pretty bland. But it leads to things a little more interesting. Reviews appreciated._


	21. What took you so long?

**Number 58: Kick in the Head**

Ling Tong struggled against the men holding him. The fight hadn't been going well. Of course, it was three on one. He had realized that and had run towards his car. He was no fool. They had of course gotten to him. Thankfully they hadn't touched his car. He would only have to pay hospital bills, assuming insurance wouldn't cover being jumped by only half sober jack asses.

He braced himself; sure it was going to be a concussion for him. He was kneeling before his car, and Xiahou Yuan was going to kick his head. Probably into his sedan. Because he had called him fat. Damn fat ass, Ling Tong thought, grimacing. Then he heard the shouts, and he was dropped. Rolling, Ling Tong opened his eyes and squinted into the car's head lights. Holding his sides, Ling Tong was confused as to why he wasn't surprised to see Gan Ning jump out of the car as it screeched to a stop, baseball bat over his shoulder. Lu Xun stepped out from the driver's side, and Sun Shang Xiang was running over, looking wet. Ling Tong later learned she had been getting out of the shower when she had spotted him from the dorms.

"That you Yuan? Damn, and I remember back when you only had one stomach," Gan Ning said with a chuckle.

"You goddamned tramp stamp," Xiahou Yuan said, apparently missing the bat sitting on Gan Ning's shoulder. "You take that back goddamn it!"

"He even got another chin," Lu Xun said. "I didn't think the first was that impressive, but it's nice to know he thinks so well of himself."

Xiahou Yuan charged like a bull. Loyal, at least to each other, Zhang He and Cao Ren made their way over and ran to help. Sun Shang Xiang avoided the fight, or blood bath, and kneeled next to Ling Tong to help him.

"What's it say about me," Ling Tong said through the pain, "that I actually like that smile?" Ling Tong pointed to Gan Ning, who reminded Ling Tong of one of the ogre's he'd read about in a folklore class. Especially with the lighting from the car. Lu Xun had swung over, like Luke Duke, over the hood of the mustang and was putting up a damn good fight for the little fucker he was.

Sun Shang Xiang shook her head. "You alright?"

"What took you so long?"

"You're welcome."

"No, really, thanks for the help," Ling Tong said, giving the best smile he could. Sun Shang Xiang blushed before reaching around him to check his ribs. "I don't think they got around to breaking anything."

"Oh, stop talking," Sun Shang Xiang said with a glare up at him. He simply smirked, Gan Ning swinging the bat at Zhang He, who was quick enough to avoid.

"Come back here you shitty faggot!" Gan Ning yelled.

"My car!" The next thing Ling Tong heard was the crash of a window.

_I can't decide if Gan Ning woudl be a homophobe (if I spelled that right, of course). Like, I think he might have fun joking about it, when he knows it's not really true. And using it as an insult. But I can't decide if he'd be homophobic or not. Either way, Zhang He would probably scare him. Even if he wasn't homophobic. And Gan Ning would be the kind to lash out when scared. Or angry. Possibly happy as well. Anyway, see, it got better from being "gray". At least I hope so. And I had to pull one on Xiahou Yuan. After DW6, I had to make fun of him somehow. And SSX was worried! Da-aw! Reviews appreciated.  
_


	22. You can't really expect him to care

**Number 57: Sacrifice**

"My car!" Ling Tong screamed again, throwing himself against the door with the wail.

"Damn pussy," Gan Ning said, tapping the slightly bloody bat against his leg. "I ain't even sure that piece of crap qualifies for a car."

"You've said the same thing about Sun Quan's jeep," Lu Xun said, dusting himself off and smoothing his hair.

"Prick."

"I like to look tidy," Lu Xun said, shoving his nose in the air.

"Can we focus on _my_ car?" Ling Tong shrieked. "My car!"

"It was sacrificed for the greater good," Gan Ning said, spitting at the car. "Hitting Fairy Fag was more important than that piece of craps window."

"You are paying for my window!" Ling Tong said, dramatically pointing at Gan Ning with a hiss. At that point, the sky finally broke and the rain started to fall. Ling Tong gave another shriek and tried to figure out how to keep the interior of his car safe. He'd worry about his bruises and scrapes later.

Sun Shang Xiang rose from the ground, dusting off her sweat pants. Lu Xun was hurrying to help Ling Tong, pulling his jacket over his head. Gan Ning had his head craned back, the bat on his shoulder again, letting the water wash down his face and soak his shirt. Covering herself, she thankfully was not wearing white, she stepped beside him. "Thank you for coming," she said finally, glaring at him. "I wasn't sure, but I thought you'd be closest."

He opened one eye to stare down at her, before closing it again to speak. "I need him for the rent." She snorted and made her way over to the panicking Ling Tong, rolling her eyes.

_So, SSX and Gan Ning haven't really made up yet, but they tolerate each other for the sake of beating up Wei. Ling Tong of course is getting ready to cry. It was a pretty car, but- gosh darn it!- it was his car! It doesn't help any that Gan Ning isn't sorry. At all. Nor is Lu Xun really that sorry either. But he sympathizes it seems. Poor Ling Tong. Reviews appreciated._


	23. He's gotta go work on his apology

**Number 62: Magic**

Ling Tong watched as Lu Meng swatted Gan Ning over the head, yelling at him. Gan Ning took it all with a silent frown, hands in his pockets as he was lectured. Ling Tong couldn't help but give a little mental cheer at watching Gan Ning be cowed. _Especially_ after what happened to his car.

"Now, you little brat," Lu Meng said, grabbing Gan Ning by the collar of his shirt, "you're going to work some magic and make Ling Tong's sedan run better then it did before it was brought in. As an apology. Is that understood?"

Gan Ning nodded, and Lu Meng let go of his collar with a sigh. Gan Ning then turned to another worker who was coming in from break. "Whose truck is it in the back? It's got some pretty good piston rings that-"

"Nothing illegal either, Gan Ning, such as switching out parts from other cars to make Ling Tong's purr," Lu Meng hissed.

"It really isn't that illegal," Gan Ning mumbled. "And how am I supposed to make his car do shit on his salary?"

"That's why it's called magic, Gan Ning."

"It's Zhu Rong's truck," the other worker said, scooting by.

"Shit!" Gan Ning yelped, spinning back to Lu Meng. "You didn't tell me that bitch had been here! When's she coming to get the tank?"

"Today," Lu Meng said, not sounding pleased either. "Which is why you need to stay in back fixing up a certain sedan, correct?"

"Damn straight. It needs a lot of work," Gan Ning said, spinning on his heel and jogging back into the garage.

"Zhu Rong?"

"Owns a big night club in one of the small towns out to the south. Inferno. All the college students end up going there over spring and summer. Even you should have heard of it," Lu Meng said, smiling.

"Little bit."

"She brings her truck up here since the last time she took it in down there they basically didn't fix it. That, and I am a customer, and I found Gan Ning down there. So she knows both of us."

"She scares Gan Ning?"

"She's a hellcat," Lu Meng said with a grin. "But it's usually worth it. Hopefully you won't have to meet her though. She's always a little bit better when you're drunk. She's nicer to drunks, sometimes." Ling Tong couldn't say he understood that, but if she cowed Gan Ning and made him fix the sedan, then by all means she was his newest favorite person of the day.

_Anybody who wants a little more about Zhu Rong, refer to my story _Better Half_ as her and her night club is better explained there. It has her beating up Dong Zhou too, if that interests you. Like I've said before, it's real easy to make him into a bad guy. This chapter is a little bit short. But it does have Lu Meng reprimanding Gan Ning and referenced Zhu Rong. It can't be bad. Reviews appreciated._


	24. Femme Fatale

**Number 27: Foreign**

Ling Tong was able to guess who Zhu Rong was when she stepped out of a car. He just didn't expect some foreign femme fatale. It was just like a movie. The mustang pulled up going too fast and the door opened with that sexy foot in a sexy stiletto stepping out. Then she stood, pushing her sun glasses up into her platinum hair and glanced around. She wore a nice, tight, skirt with a white shirt. Femme fatale, Ling Tong thought again when she started to strut towards the door. That walk that models perfected.

She walked in with that sort of bitchy aloofness that made her all the more appealing. Ling Tong followed her, his eyes locked on her chest. Mostly because if he watched closely enough he was almost positive he could see a lacey bra. Though, he was probably simply wishing, but he watched. And he only realized she had stopped when his eyes stopped moving. He blushed horribly, eyes traveling up to her face. She looked damn good for an older woman. Femme fatale and a cougar. She grinned at him, and then pointed at her very large, very appealing chest. "All real," she muttered, and Ling Tong's pants suddenly felt a little tighter then they had before.

She then continued to the register, and Ling Tong switched her face with Sun Shang Xiang's in his mind, and was not surprised to see it fit perfectly. And he hadn't even been allowed to fuck Sun Shang Xiang. Regret of his freshman year in college, he thought. Then he saw the large boots of a man following Zhu Rong in and stilled. The man was huge. Like he'd give the football jocks a run for their money huge. "Why the hell did you drag me here, Boss," he said, and the whole room silenced.

"Do you want this Saturday off to take Diao Chan out? If you do, I suggest you suck it up, you big baby, and accept this privilege. It's not often dumbasses like yourself are allowed to escort me to big business meetings and then to get my truck," Zhu Rong said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong thought again, trying to discreetly scoot away from the massive man still standing in front of him.

"I already took the day off," he groused as she started to rapidly tap the little bell by the register, like little kids did when they're parents weren't around to stop them.

"You're head of the security, Lu Bu. And I am the owner of the bar you are supposed to keep secure. I have every right to call you in."

"You have no right-"

"Zhu Rong," Lu Meng said, stumbling in from a door way, obviously running to get to the register.

"Where's my truck?" she said, leaning her hip against the register, arms crossed under her full chest. Ling Tong swallowed.

"It's fine. And Gan Ning hasn't touched it."

"How is the brat?"

"He's got a roommate now?" Lu Meng said, struggling for something good to say no doubt.

"Hm. He's probably traumatized the poor boy that is stuck with him." Ling Tong nodded behind her, liking her more and more.

"You've met his roommate," Lu Meng said, giving a sigh of relief when she turned away from him to see who he was pointing at.

"Oh," she said, and Ling Tong felt he didn't like her tone.

Lu Bu chuckled. "Gan Ning probably has this prick whipped," he said, taking a seat in a chair near the other pile of magazines.

"Go read about Ronald Reagan. I'm itching to know if he gets impeached," Zhu Rong said with a snap at Lu Bu. He glared at her before searching through the pile for one semi-recent. She turned again to Ling Tong. "How is Gan Ning?"

Ling Tong tried to think of something that wouldn't get her pissed at him. It was difficult. "Fine. Interesting even," Ling Tong said with a shrug.

"See. Whipped," Lu Bu said, finally choosing a magazine.

"I am so going to pay somebody to give your mustang a whiskey dent," Zhu Rong said, not even turning to look at him. Ling Tong had to wonder how these two worked together in the same building. Or drove together. "Has he gotten any more mature?"

Ling Tong didn't think she should have been asking him this, but didn't feel like vocalizing that thought. It was better to comply with a woman who threatened the not-so-jolly giant sitting across from him. "I guess he can be," Ling Tong thought, trying to think of when he had seen Gan Ning be nice. Or mature. The exact word was mature, so it was better to stick with exact wording.

"That's a no," she said with a sigh, turning to Lu Meng. "One day we'll learn him." She nodded her head as if to confirm it. Ling Tong flinched at her grammar. Also at the implications that held for Gan Ning. Ling Tong wouldn't question Gan Ning in the coming winter and or spring break if he didn't go to Inferno. He also would stop questioning why he at Sun Shang Xiang a little funny sometimes.

_I apologize that Ling Tong is not as snarky as he usually is. I tried to bring out a little in his internal thoughts, but I'm not sure I succeeded. I honestly think Ling Tong would wet himself if somebody like Zhu Rong actually started flirting with him though. Or that he'd have no way to flirt with them. Just because sexy cougars are probably totally foreign to him. I was going to have him try, but Zhu Rong had to be driving with somebody to come get her truck, and so anybody from the bar would probably stop Ling Tong (Zhang Liao, Meng Hou) and Diao Chan wouldn't be as fun. Which left Lu Bu, who would be very intimidating. Ling Tong never meets Lu Bu in the game, and I always thought that was all kinds of shame. Like Gan Ning. And Zhu Rong... Okay, a lot of people should have met Lu Bu to create all kinds of awesome. Anyway, I'm ranting. Reviews appreciated._


	25. Matchmakers

**Number 31: Flowers**

Ling Tong sat on the couch, trying to decide if he wanted to watch a history show about the Dark Ages or soccer. It wasn't that hard of a choice. Soccer sucked. But watching something intelligent, no matter how cool, seemed to make him want to cringe. Sadly, his computer was charging. It held a charge better if he left it turned off, and he'd need it Monday for his lab.

He glanced up to see Gan Ning walking in the door, the jingle of keys and the ring of his phone announcing his arrival. Gan Ning ran a hand through his hair, shaking it a little and yawning as he read the text. He glanced up and glanced at Ling Tong's attire. Sweat pants and a sweater. He raised an eyebrow in question. Ling Tong shrugged, changing the TV to the history channel. He hadn't wanted to get out of bed, so he brought the cozy with him out to the couch.

"Xiao says you need to get dressed and not leave the apartment until they show up. Be prepared to change," Gan Ning said, shoving his phone into his pockets.

"What?" Ling Tong said, face scrunching in confusion. Gan Ning shrugged, making his way back into his room. "Hey!"

"Shut up. I'm changing."

"Why?"

"So they don't turn me into some sort of shitty Ken doll," he yelled back, slamming the door shut. Ling Tong stared down the hall before glancing back at the television.

"Who is 'they'? They is plural," Ling Tong yelled, switching the television off and making his way to his room.

"No doubt her and Da," Gan Ning said as if it was obvious. Which, it should have been. Sun Shang Xiang didn't do dress up, Ling Tong thought a little snidely. So, following Gan Ning's example he put on something decent, only to have Gan Ning laugh at him as the older man pulled a soda from the fridge. Ling Tong grumbled and turned back to dress better. Especially after seeing Gan Ning in a simple white collared shirt, of course the top four buttons undone with all his necklaces still on, and slacks. Something was up.

Finally there came a knock on the door and Gan Ning hollered for them to "get their asses inside before he decided to lock it" and Ling Tong snickered. Xiao and Da Qiao made their way inside, Sun Ce leaning in the doorway. All of them were nicely dressed. Sun Ce's tie even matched Da Qiao's red dress. Ling Tong glanced at Gan Ning, who shrugged as he plopped down onto the couch.

"That isn't going to do," Xiao Qiao said, pointing to Ling Tong and both of the other men snickered. Xiao and Da Qiao stepped around him, making their way to his room. Ling Tong sputtered, trailing after them.

"So, how many times did you have to change?" Gan Ning asked Sun Ce, who sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"It's black on black man. She brought me the tie and told me to brush my hair. She's got me trained." Sun Ce said with a chuckle. "Zhou Yu too, only took one try. Though I wonder what they'll say about you when they're done spicing up Ling Tong."

"Probably to button up and tuck it in," Gan Ning said, crushing the can. "Why are we dressing up?"

"This time its Shang Xiang's birthday party."

"That bitch wouldn't plan something this prissy looking," Gan Ning said, glancing back when he heard a yelp from Ling Tong as well as a wail about his hair.

"Nope. She doesn't know. Apparently Da and Xiao have convinced her to a girls night at this fancy joint. We're jumping her there for her birthday."

"Fantastic," Gan Ning said with a yawn and stretch. "Why weren't we informed?"

"You wouldn't come?"

"Don't got a present."

"You're paying for part of the tab."

"Shit."

Sun Ce grinned at him as Gan Ning grumbled and tossed the can towards the trash, missing. They heard the door shut and both Da and Xiao Qiao made their way out, Xiao Qiao giggling about something, giving a spin to point at Gan Ning. "Sun Ce told you already?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good! What do you got in the fridge?" the younger girl asked and skipped away, giving a shriek when her short heels almost tripped her. Da Qiao watched after, shaking her head.

"Have you gone around and checked the others?"

"They don't need it," Da Qiao said, giving him an accusing stare. "Taishi Ci knows how to dress up, as does Zhou Tai and Sun Quan. All three of them have worked jobs that tell them how to dress. Lu Xun I trust to make the right choices after telling him where we are going. You however, I cannot. And Ling Tong has just proven that neither can he."

"Yep! We wouldn't want to embarrass Sun Shang Xiang."

"Speak for yourself, pipsqueak," Gan Ning huffed.

"Button up the shirt. And tuck it in. Why don't you have a belt?" Da Qiao said in response, and he grumbled as he did as he was told. It was better than arguing with both of them. Sun Ce snickered. Finally Ling Tong made his way out of his room, face a rosy red as he scratched at his hair. Da Qiao turned to inspect him, Xiao Qiao sipping from a cup of water as she too looked on from the archway into the kitchen.

"I guess this is the best we're going to get," Da Qiao said, pulling at his shirt to try and smooth a wrinkle. Ling Tong pulled away, glaring at her and fixing her shirt back to the way he liked it. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and Sun Ce snickered in the back, again. Da Qiao swatted at his hands, fixed it, and then pointed her finger in his face. "On the way to the restaurant you're going to take Xiao and she'll help you pick out some flowers for Shang Xiang."

"What?" Ling Tong said, blushing a little more. Gan Ning laughed this time, commenting to Sun Ce about the rosy cheeks. "Why?"

"Because I am quite sure you don't have a gift," Da Qiao said, spinning away from him and moving to talk to Xiao Qiao about the kind of flowers they would be bringing.

"Don't worry," Xiao Qiao said with a wink, "I won't take any credit. It'll be all you, Romeo." Ling Tong glared at her over his embarrassment as both of the other men broke out into a fit of laughter.

_The Qiaos have long since learned that subtlety does not work on the men of Wu. They have also learned that none of them particularly like dressing up, and a few are even a bit rebellious. They have acted accordingly. Anyway, finally got this one up. Reviews appreciated._


	26. Let's turn it into a real party!

**Number 37: Eyes**

Gan Ning carefully opened the door, stepping out into the cold night air and staring at the back of Da Qiao. It had been obvious she hadn't wanted to have been spotted as she made her way outside, and so a lot of people hadn't noticed. It must have been a woman thing to be able to disappear so easily, he thought, giving a considerate cough. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling at him. "Gan Ning," she greeted with a smile. "Out for a smoke?"

"You don't mind do you?" Gan Ning asked, already lighting one.

"Of course not. I can't wait for you to die of lung cancer."

Gan Ning coughed again, dropping his cigarette. Crushing it under the heel of his shoe he lit another one, grinning at her. Her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Finally Gan Ning got up the nerve. "What'd Sun Ce do?"

Her head spun to him with surprise. "Nothing. He just said something that was… inconsiderate. He said things that reminded me of you."

"Ouch."

"From you it usually doesn't hurt," she said, hands clasped in front of her. "I sort of expect it from you. Especially when I'm around Shang Xiang, you know? And I know you aren't as much of a jerk as you pretend to be. It's just your nature to say it."

"Who told you that lie?"

"I saw it when you apologized to Xiao. You remember? When you almost made her cry?" He nodded, not particularly liking the memory. "Me and Xiao sort of realized then you were a jerk. But you didn't mean harm. If that makes sense. Xiao is better at explaining people. She's always been a good judge of character."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"I suppose it is a compliment," she smiled back at him.

"But everything is cool?"

"Quite. I just wanted to get out of the hot room." Da Qiao turned to stare into the window. "The party is going well. If only Ling Tong would man up. He's about as romantic as a wall. Not that Shang Xiang is any better," she said with a huff.

Gan Ning laughed again. "I'm going to have to use that. On him."

"That's fine. Just don't tell him I said it first. He does think I am incapable of saying anything remotely mean."

"He's a fool," Gan Ning said with a long drag of his cigarette.

"Gan Ning, won't you be a dear and help? Go and tell Shang Xiang she is pretty while Ling Tong is around."

"Why?"

"Because she is."

Gan Ning glanced over Da Qiao into the room. He didn't really check Sun Shang Xiang out. He tended to avoid her. It was her birthday party and he wasn't so inconsiderate to anger her there. So it was better to avoid her. "Doesn't mean I got to tell her."

"But please! She needs Ling Tong to man up and ask her."

"You're serious about this matchmaking shit?"

"Quite."

"Ling Tong said she ain't ready for a relationship."  
"Yes, but that was months ago."

"She told you she was ready now?"

"Of course not," Da Qiao said with a huff. Gan Ning was being difficult, as he usually was. "Please?"

"Why me?"

"Because Ling Tong can compare himself to you."

"Shit, really?"

"He can't compare to Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, or Lu Xun. They're all geniuses in their own way. Sun Quan and Taishi Ci aren't anything like him. He has you, who is the most similar to him. If you compliment her, it will bother him more."

"Taishi Ci is… he could maybe… How is Sun Ce a genius? A little biased there, babe?"

"Not at all. He is a genius at leadership and socializing. Really, Gan Ning, would you have been friends with Sun Quan or Zhou Yu did you not admire and follow Sun Ce?"

"No. Not even with Lu Xun I probably wouldn't have given those pricks a chance."

"Exactly."

Gan Ning groaned as he stomped out his cigarette and she clapped with a 'thank you' at him. He waved it away and made his way back into the room. Sun Shang Xiang was standing near the flowers Ling Tong had given her, Ling Tong sitting at the table and staring at her. "So, who dressed you tonight, Shang Xiang?" he asked, and she spun around with a glare. He walked up with a swagger, grinning. It was mostly out of habit. When complimenting a girl, he was usually flirting. The two were practically inseparable, really.

"Excuse me?" she said, eyeing him as he walked up.

"You look like a doll," he said, entering her personal space. Which was dangerous. She could punch him here. Instead she took a step back, eyes wide, and a blush creeping over her cheeks. Gan Ning decided then that Sun Shang Xiang really did look pretty that night and had lovely eyes. A perfect green, he thought with a dazzling smile. "Well, who dressed you so pretty like?" he asked again.

She straightened then, smiling at him. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, Gan Ning," she said, still blushing as she smoothed her dress. He grinned. "And, thank you." She turned and quickly fled, getting away from him to go talk to Sun Quan. Gan Ning stuck his hands in his pockets, giving himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done and turned to see Ling Tong glaring up at him.

"Why don't you grow a goddamn set and stop glaring at me. Go compliment her yourself and get laid for once," Gan Ning said, turning away from him towards the waiter. "Hey, you, in the penguin suit."

Guan Ping glanced around, stilling when he saw Gan Ning making his way towards him. He wasn't paid enough for this, Guan Ping thought, leaning away from him. "Yes, sir?"

"The punch ain't spiked right? I'd hate for my gal's birthday to be ruined cause ya'll let the punch be spiked."

"Not at all sir!" Guan Ping said, eyeing Gan Ning like he was some kind of fool.

"Good," Gan Ning huffed and stomped away. Guan Ping glanced over his shoulder to the hostess, Yue Ying, who shrugged in return.

Gan Ning made his way past Ling Tong who had the 'I know you're up to something' look and stood beside Lu Xun. "Hey there, little boy."

"That didn't sound creepy what so ever, Gan Ning," Lu Xun said with a fake smile.

"So, I got a flask in my car," Gan Ning mumbled, "but they wouldn't let me near the punch if I let them strip search me no doubt."

"This is Shang Xiang's birthday party," Lu Xun said.

"So?"

"Let me get permission," he said, giving Gan Ning the cup of his punch.

"Whatever, pussy. Say you want to go talk to Da. She's outside."

"Will do." Lu Xun maneuvered himself to stand beside Sun Shang Xiang, grinning up at her. "How is the beautiful birthday girl?"

She blushed a little, grinning down at him. "Just perfect now that you're talking to me."

"You flatter me unduly," Lu Xun said with a mock sigh. She laughed. "So, how do you like the punch?" he asked, voice turning quiet.

She glanced at him to her cup and back. "Fine?"

"My best friend feels it is lacking," Lu Xun said, smiling up at her innocently.

She glanced back down to the cup, grinning. "It is, isn't it? If only we could fix that," she said with a sigh.

"If only," Lu Xun repeated, glancing out at the door. "Oh dear. I'll be right back, Shang Xiang."

"Where you going?"

"I'll be back. Don't miss me too much, mademoiselle." She swatted at him and he was quick to duck. Giving her an extravagant bow, he turned and made his way to the door. He eased the door open gently, all of the laughter erased from his face. "Da?"

"Lu Xun? What are you doing out here?"

"I needed something from the car," he said carefully walking in front of her to see her face. "Is everything alright? Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?"

"Just wanted some quiet time."

"You are sure?" he asked, leaning forward to stare into her eyes some.

"Quite," she said with a giggle behind her hand.

"Then you shan't be too offended if I go retrieve Gan Ning's tie and return to the party?"

"Not at all," she said, smiling some more. He was so sweet, she thought with a smile. He bowed again and ran towards the car, smiling again with eager anticipation. Gan Ning always had some good stuff in his car.

_Things to remember before anybody wants to bash me. Gan Ning is a guy and can appreciated the finer things in life. Such as a dolled up woman. Especially when she isn't swinging at him. And SSX doesn't get much compliments, if you recall back from some of the prompts before this. Lastly, Lu Xun is the good boy Gan Ning uses to talk to the cops. Thus, you can conclude Lu Xun really isn't as good as he lets on. Most things I've written with him having a large part point to this. I decided to make it a bit more obvious in this one. Lastly, I have no idea what Sun Ce said that slightly offended Da Qiao. Use your imagination. I gave a small hint._

_And congratulate me. I got some Shu members here. Reviews appreciated.  
_


	27. Books, Parties, and Unluckies

**Number 77: Test**

Sun Shang Xiang sat on her bed leaning against the wall, a book in her lap. She rarely admitted to it, but she loved to read. Especially the classics. It was one of the reasons she never had problems in her English class. She liked discussing them with Zhou Tai and Taishi Ci as well, though both men were far more into it than she was and could analyze and discuss the books for longer than she could.

So, while her roommate was out with her boyfriend, Sun Shang Xiang decided to reread one of her favorites she kept in a box in the closet. Honestly, the finals were right around the corner and she should have been studying like a mad woman. Except, she sucked at studying alone. She was going to have to get a group together again. Problem was trying to find people to do so. Lu Xun was good at tutoring, but he had different classes from her, and she hated taking away his studying time. Especially since he was so serious about it. And Zhou Yu could probably tutor her and study on his own. But he went so above her.

Her phone started singing and she glanced down to see who the call was from. Deciding that Sun Quan only ever called her when it was important, she folded the corner of the page she was reading and picked it up. "Hey Quan, what's got you up this late? Ain't it your bed time?" she asked, glancing at the clock that said one in the morning. She should have been in bed, she thought with a flinch. He continued to talk on, not taking the bait, and she instantly stood up, ignoring as the book fell from her lap. "What? Which hospital? I'm coming. Yes I am. Stop arguing. I'll call everybody until I get an answer, Quan. Which hospital? I can be there in ten if the police don't catch me." She hung up without a goodbye and reached for a bra and some shoes.

**Number 8: Innocence**

Earlier that day…

Gan Ning sat, watching the sun set, cigarette bouncing his mouth as he mumbled off curses to his best friend. Some of the girls walked by, giggling as they made brief eye contact with him, which he ignored. Lu Xun would have skinned him alive if he screwed another chick in his dorm. Said kid walked out of the doors, avoiding the ladies and strutting over to him with a smile. "Gan Ning, I can't go out. You know there are exams and-"

"Fuck your innocent act, you little shithole. I've got Lu Meng agreeing to go. C'mon. No, wait. Go put on something better than that shit," he said indicating to his clothes. "Repelling girls ain't the goal here tonight."

"But the exams."

"You'll do fine. You might get, a what? A minus? Do they still do shit like that in college?"

"Not usually, but the percentage rate is still about the same," Lu Xun said with a huff. "Give me ten minutes." He turned and dashed back into the dorm. Gan Ning laughed, finally lighting the cigarette. When Lu Xun came back out the cigarette was gone and Gan Ning was leading him towards the car where Lu Meng waited.

**Number 13: Misfortune**

The three friends, at least now that they were off of work, were back in the car, seeming to be surprisingly sober for drunks. Lu Meng was at the wheel, and Lu Xun riding shot gun. Gan Ning lay in the back, a pack of ice over his eye. "Shit," he said for the fifth time.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out," Lu Meng yelled over the radio, which Lu Xun was singing along to quite well. Even dancing in his seat, as it were.

"I don't regret nothing!" Gan Ning said, repositioning the ice. "If you got a dick, you shouldn't be wearing a skirt. And if you got a dick and are wearing a skirt, you deserve every fucking insult I can think of. That It-Bastard also deserved both punches I threw."

"No. I stand by the fact that he didn't deserve a punch to the crotch," Lu Meng said.

"You're just old and withered. You don't got the balls no more to defend yer honor," Gan Ning said.

"Honor?"

Gan Ning made to reply, but suddenly the tires squealed and Lu Meng yelled. Then the car jerked, and everything went black to the sound of crushing metal.

_So, that whole update once a week thing... kind of went down the drain. So, as a sort of apology, you get these three together. Does that sort of make up for it? Because it's the best your getting. Anyway, I see Lu Xun as a very happy drunk. I also still stand by my interpretation in _**Party Until We Pass Out**. _Anyway, now I'm going to go finish fixing _**Bang!**_ and maybe get something done on Heroes._

_You guys have full rights, just so you know, to start yelling to me about Heroes. I really need to get that done.  
_


	28. Surreal

**Number 79: Broken Pieces**

Gan Ning gave a long groan, lying on the floor in the car. At first he thought he had gone blind, remembering the crash. However, his sight slowly came back. He was lying on his stomach. Pushing himself up, ignoring the pain that shot from his hands up his arms and into his back, he pulled himself onto the back seat. He didn't know where his ice pack was.

The only sounds were his heavy breaths. That scared him. Pushing away his hair he glanced around. It was dark, he thought, reaching for their seats. What about the car they hit? Did they hit a car? Gan Ning leaned in to glance. Lu Xun lay against the door frame, glass covering his lap. Blood sliding down his face, his hands. But he breathed. Gan Ning spun around to Lu Meng, who groaned. His hair was matted, Gan Ning realized. His skull had broken, Gan Ning thought, eyes traveling over the broken pieces of glass to the steering wheel to the streets. He had to get help.

Surprisingly his hands didn't shake as he reached for his phone where it lay on the seats. And his voice didn't crack, and he didn't scream to the operator on the other line. Surprisingly, he remained calm. Steady. He wouldn't have thought he would have. Things like this were too much like old times. Too much like the shit he went through when he was living in poverty. But then, he thought, reaching for the door to step out of the car maybe that was why he hadn't panicked.

**Number 96: In the Storm**

Gan Ning woke again in the white room of a hospital. Still amazingly calm, he glanced around the room. Nothing seemed to register. Except he kept hearing the sound of the metal bending, smashing, and the windows shattering around him. And the beeping. That incessant beeping. He turned his head to stare at the machine. It all looked so unreal. So white, he thought. He had never very much liked the color white. Except white shirts. Those were okay.

The nurse walked in some time later. Gan Ning wasn't really keeping the time. She smiled at him. She was an older woman. Probably a mom. Maybe a good looking grandma. She pulled out his clipboard and read it over. "You're doing well," she said. "Only battered and bruised. Nothing even really broke."

"I drink my milk," Gan Ning said, though there was no humor in his voice.

She smiled at him though. "The others are not doing as well," she said.

"I didn't think they would."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, the driver, Lu Meng, he isn't doing well at all," she said carefully. "Most of the visitors are with him now. The other, the younger man, seems to be alright. He… will likely pull through."

"But Lu Meng won't," Gan Ning said, voicing the silent message. She simply stood there. "I get it."

"Well," she said, hands going to her hips. "Neither are the men you hit. We don't expect them to pull through either."

"Damn," Gan Ning said voice still without any sort of emotion. She glared at him. She turned, after checking up on him, and stomped out of the room. Gan Ning continued to lay in the white room, turning to the window when the lighting lit up the sky. Rain pounded against the window, the thunder seeming to shake his bones. And so Gan Ning sat for the rest of the night, alone in that storm.

_**Number 79 was short, so I figured I should give you two.**_

_**First off, I'm not sure it'll be mentioned, the other men they hit were Guan Yu and Guan Ping. I almost see this story connected to Chapter 6 of Better Half. I actually sort of do. But that's a side note. It won't really connect or be mentioned, so you don't have to go read it. Also, how Gan Ning is sorta going off on tangents in these two is his shock and him being out of it. It's not me being a total dope.**_

_**Bets on if Lu Meng will pull through?  
**_


	29. Do you have to go?

**Number 26: Tears**

Gan Ning carefully walked the halls of the hospital. It had been days since the crash. He was going to be released soon. In the dark halls, the black of the night thick, he walked. He knew the room he wanted. It wasn't that far from his. Which was a good thing. The floor was cold.

He entered the room quietly, knowing he really wasn't supposed to be up. Inside he stared at his mentor. Probably the only old man that had given Gan Ning a chance. Probably the only old guy that cared to give Gan Ning a chance. The young man pulled up a chair next to the bed. The old man was bandaged around the head, hair shaved away awkwardly. His face bruised and broken.

"It's almost like looking in a mirror, old man," Gan Ning said. Lu Meng didn't move. Gan Ning sighed, reaching for the still, even cold hand. Holding it, leaning forward on his elbows, Gan Ning let out the smallest of sobs. "C'mon, old man. You can't go yet. Shit, how am I supposed to get a promotion if you go?"

The machine continued to beep, and Gan Ning just held the hand. Lu Meng didn't respond. The only sign that he was awake was the uneven rise of his chest. Gan Ning sobbed again. "I don't know what to do, Lu Meng. They ain't sure if Lu Xun is going to make it. And, I mean, everybody has already accepted that you're dead. Or dying. Or whatever. I… just can't accept that. That you're dying. If you're going, go old man. Don't stay and… hurt me more. If you're staying, at least stop wasting air and be useful. What am I supposed to do? If I lose you, and Lu Xun. Or even just Lu Xun. He's… my brother you know? You'll make me cry, and I'm not sure when I'll pull out of the rut you're going to put me in. But… Lu Xun wouldn't have been doing that shit if I hadn't of brought him along. Does that make it my fault?"

Gan Ning waited, even though he knew there wouldn't be a response. "I ain't supposed to be here, you know. I broke another rule. You're supposed to hit me for doing things like this. You keep me in line, you know." It was getting harder to breathe. "Who the hell am I kidding? Not you, huh old man? You always knew what I meant. I never had to come out with you. You understood me, even when I didn't really say anything. But… I gotta tell you now. I hope you can hear me. I know you aren't going to make it. They say the hit messed up your brain. You're skull broke and the brain… it's swelling and there is nothing they can really do. So, I really got to say goodbye.

"That's why I came now. I couldn't do this in front of the others. I'm weak like that, you know. But, I had to tell you goodbye. You made me better, Lu Meng. That's something that I'll always know. I'd still be a bad thug. Probably in jail somewhere. I got out of gangs, but I'd still be some thug. In jail. Getting beat up by Bubba and Tiny for not allowing them to gang rape me. Or because I asked for it. I asked for a lot of beatings in my life. I won't deny that," Gan Ning said, refusing to cry just yet. "You got me on the right path, old man. And wherever I go, I know it'll be because of you. But it sorta terrifies me as well. That you aren't going to be there to guide me.

"And… Lu Xun is going places too. I don't think his and my roads are going to stay together very much longer. He's gonna go somewhere great, because I can't let that little fuck die. Not before me. If anybody is dying before thirty it's gonna be me. I used to know I wouldn't live to see thirty, you know. Until you boxed my ears." Gan Ning swallowed the lump in his throat. "So, I guess, all I'm trying to say is 'thank you' and 'goodbye'. And… if Lu Xun ditches me as well, will you beat the shit out of him for me, wherever it is you two end up? Because you both are gonna go someplace great, in death. I might still be holding a ticket to hell. So I might not even be able to beat the shit out of him even when I follow. So if he goes, I gotta trust that you'll tell me how wrong he was." Lu Meng simply continued to breathe. It might have been a trick of the light, or a desperate want on Gan Ning's part, but the thought he saw the old man's eye lids twitch. But that was it. Nothing more.

Gan Ning finally let himself cry. Not caring to be quiet, he let himself sob. His shoulders shaking, clutching the hand of his mentor, Gan Ning finally cried the tears he'd been holding for a long time. Outside the door a nurse turned and left. She'd come back later to escort the young man back to his room.

_**Gan Ning got his tender moment. Of course, breaking rules while he has said tender moment, but did you really expect otherwise? Um... otherwise, I really like this piece, considering everything. I've been working more on my Little Red rewrite more than anything else, and a new collab story as well. Though writing has been moved to the back burner since school decided to drop some large projects and labs on me. So don't except too much. Though I haven't stopped again yet, which is a good thing.**_

_**Reviews make me very happy, and might get me writing more.  
**_


	30. Hurt Pictures

**Number 48: Childhood**

Gan Ning sat in the apartment floor, two boxes sitting on either side of him when both Sun Shang Xiang and Ling Tong walked in. They had been visiting Lu Xun in the hospital. He still hadn't opened his eyes. Lu Meng had been cremated, his funeral passed. Gan Ning had returned his tux from where he rented it, and the world was slowly moving on. That's what everybody wanted to believe anyway.

It really hadn't. Some old man by the name of Zhang Fei had already jumped Gan Ning. Both men had to be dragged away by police, spitting and cursing at each other. Gan Ning had been put back in the hospital for three days and a brace for his arm. Nobody had known what to say to him when they had visited. He hadn't cared. Had been real quiet since the funeral. Even Ling Tong had nothing to say to or about him.

"Hey," Sun Shang Xiang said, being nicer since the crash. He glanced up at them, pulling the cigarette from his mouth to get rid of the hanging ash before going back to the boxes. "What're you looking at?" She walked over to look at the piles of papers scattered around. Again, Gan Ning didn't respond. Simply glared up at her before going back and digging in the second one and pulling out a large photo album.

"You never struck me as a photo-sentimental guy," Ling Tong said, shedding his jacket.

"Wasn't really. Why do you think most aren't in the damn photobook?"

"Good point," Ling Tong said, nodding his head.

"Is that you as a kid?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, sitting down and holding a picture of three young boys. One with golden hair, another with black, and the one standing in front posing like a super hero had a piece of grass in his mouth. "You were cute! Look at the band aids!" she said, cooing. Gan Ning flinched, and Ling Tong snickered.

"Skinned your knees, elbows and cheeks a lot Gan Ning?"

"Yeah. Ran from the dogs enough, tripping over shit in alleys. Street sports. Street fights. I shop lifted a lot of band aids."

"Cops catch you a lot?"

"Never. Damn dogs couldn't catch any of the kids. Don't think they wanted to. Just chased us for good measure. For trashing up the streets with our breathing or some shit."

"Cops aren't that bad," Ling Tong said, picking up another one of Lu Xun, he guessed with the smooth golden hair, pouring gasoline into a dumpster and flinching.

"They were in the slums. We were trash. Hell, my family agreed I was trash. Parents died and my aunt took me in. She already had like seven kids or something. Maybe they were all my uncles. Who the hell knows beside her. He was always at work trying to make some income, and she didn't like me. Another mouth to feed. So, I lived on the streets. Cops didn't like that. And what dogs don't like, they try to catch."

"The seven are here?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, holding up a picture of what looked like a large family. Gan Ning nodded, blowing smoke at that picture. "She was busy."

"She was a whore."

"I can see then why Lu Xun's family wanted to get out."

"They lived on the edges of the slums. Lu Xun only met me because our rutty school burnt down because of the gang and I was transferred to his school until another crack school was built for us trash. He then started coming to the slums to hang out. His Pops didn't appreciate it, and moved all the way up here."

"You're in a horrible mood," Sun Shang Xiang said, pulling the photo album from his lap and starting to organize pictures to put them in. He scoffed, folding a knee to rest his arm on. "Looks like you had fun as a kid though."

"Hell, it was a blast most of the time. At some points literally. School teachers didn't care about anything but their own safety. Streets were open to us. Enough kids around to beat up and stores to shop lift from. Finally got a computer and figured out how to pirate movies for some real cash. It was great and usually easy." He shrugged. "Usually forgot how hungry I was."

"And then you joined a gang? After Lu Xun left?"

"Not really. Probably would have eventually. But Jo Jo," Gan Ning pointed to the black haired kid in the picture, "joined one. I followed along, getting some cash and doing some dirty work. They let me because they didn't have to take care of me. I didn't need any secrets, didn't need any of the real money making crack. But I did the dirty work. All win for them."

"Why'd you move up here, then, if it was all good down there?" Ling Tong asked, eyeing a picture of Gan Ning with his first tattoo. _One of many to come_, the writing on the back said, full of X's and O's. Obviously a girl's note. Apparently Gan Ning was able to score better than Ling Tong since he had hit puberty. Damn him.

"Finally got of legal age," Gan Ning said, crushing the cigarette and picking up a new pile of pictures and quickly flipping through them.

"So it wasn't all good?"

"I hated it," Gan Ning said with another shrug. "No reason why. I just wanted to get the hell outta there as fast as I could. Lu Xun said he could get me a decent job up here and so I came. Hitchhiked my way up because my Aunt decided I couldn't, in fact, have the car that I had bought. Broke the goddamned engine since I was leaving with it. Didn't have the money to fix it and didn't want to wait around long enough to steal the parts to fix it. So I rushed my way up here, bunked with Lu Meng after Lu Xun put in a good word for me. Got the job as peon in the garage, and eventually got the apartment."

"You'd have one hell of a biography," Sun Shang Xiang said, picking up the pictures he had discarded. He remained silent. "What're you looking for anyway?"

"Nothing important," Gan Ning said, defensively. She dropped it. The three continued to look at pictures, Gan Ning giving little tid bits of stories until night fall. Sun Shang Xiang bunked in Ling Tong's bed, the college boy sleeping on the couch. Gan Ning took the pictures into his room. They woke up with him already at work, a picture of Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Lu Xun newly framed sitting on the wall unit from Lu Xun's twenty first birthday.

_It's not that sentimental, but you gotta remember, this is Gan Ning we're talking about. He'd probably of gone the opposite route and gotten to be an alcoholic if Lu Xun had died. Might still if Lu Xun does die. Because he's surprisingly dependent on a few people. I think we all are because we are social creatures. I don't know how many of you really cared about his (and alternatively Lu Xun's) history. But honestly, how could I pass up telling you when the prompt was freaking childhood? So there you go. Now you all can feel a little guilty calling him a horrible fucking asshole. He's worked hard to get where he is. But don't worry, you only have to feel a little guilty. :P Anyway, snarky comments aside, I'm not sure how much I liked this one. The idea I like. But it's surprisingly hard to write Gan Ning all introverted and cold. I think I'm just out of shape writing wise. Reivews and comments welcome and appreciated. _


	31. Late Night Mornings

**Number 43: Dying**

Gan Ning sat up, rubbing his neck and glancing at the girl still spread out across the bed. What was her name again? He shrugged, swinging his legs out of the bed and looked around for his pants. Or, more importantly his shirt. He had an idea of where his pants were. He had no idea where the chick had thrown his shirt. She had seemed like such a reserved, pretty thing. Two beers and in her apartment, she was one hell of a spit fire. Gan Ning mildly wondered if that was what Da Qiao was like in bed. He'd always tried to figure that out. He imagined her as a screamer, if nothing else.

He found his shirt with the broken chain from one of his necklaces that she had broken when she yanked his shirt around. He quickly counted the necklaces around his neck to make sure that was the only one. It was. Pocketing it in his pants, he pulled his shirt on and glanced to her kitchen. How much of a bastard did he want to be? Wasn't worth it, he decided, he didn't want to wake her. Finding his shoes, he was going to leave a note. Up until he caught site of the picture on her coffee table. One of her hugging the man that had almost broken his arm a week ago.

Stifling all kinds of curses that would have had Zhou Tai even noticing, he disappeared from that apartment as quick as he possibly could. Starting up the engine to his mustang, he quickly got on the road. He stopped at a diner that was open early, or late, or whatever time he was up and found himself a booth in the corner, savoring the warmth of his coffee. The pancakes had been decent, but the coffee was the real kicker. Staring out the window to the dark, his mind strayed.

Lu Xun was showing signs of recovery. He'd woken up twice since the funeral. He hadn't said anything coherent, and couldn't really move, but he was recovering. That was good. That was probably the only thing keeping Gan Ning from turning into a fucking drunkard. He was expecting some large lecture once Lu Xun could remember what his known fucking name _was_. Because he'd been moping. Because he didn't go to the other fuckers funeral. The one's from the car they had hit. Because he had beaten the shit out of the fat drunkards ass. Gan Ning was waiting for those lectures. He wanted them.

He glanced back to the coffee, taking a large gulp from it. The other two customers there up and left, talking about getting to work or home. Gan Ning continued to sit around, ignoring the curious stares of the waiter that was probably forced to work those ungodly hours. Instead he slouched further into the booth, kicking his leg up to the cushion on the other side and simply tried to stop thinking. Of course, that didn't work.

Lu Meng would have lectured him too. Boxed his ears good for being so god damn mopey. But Gan Ning assumed he was doing alright. He went to work every day. He ate at least one meal every day. Of course, he hadn't taken the doctor's advice either, from when they pronounced Lu Meng dead. Something in Gan Ning's face must have triggered something in the doctor. _Live like you were the one dying, my friend_, was what the doctor had to say. Gan Ning had glared at him bad enough the doctor had quickly fled the scene. Live like you were dying? Fuck that. He'd end up in jail so fast, and that was the exact opposite Lu Meng wanted for him.

Everybody assumed Gan Ning didn't live with much reserve. They obviously didn't know him well enough. He didn't have to be such a good guy. He didn't have to just play the hard ass. And the thing was, he wasn't all talk. If he wanted to, the chances were he'd get what he wanted, if he decided to live without a care for anything but himself. He'd already of had Da Qiao in his bed numerous times, Xiao Qiao too at least once for the hell of it. Sun Shang Xiang would have been beaten, after he had gotten her in his bed a few times. Ling Tong would have been his bitch. Something akin to Lu Xun, without the brotherly love. Him and Sun Ce probably would have ended up beating the ever loving shit out of each other. Numerous times. He also probably would have bloodied up Sun Quan. Or would have tried, and ended up getting his ass handed to him by Zhou Tai.

And what Gan Ning would have tried to of done to those Wei bastards was old school shit he learned back on the streets. Shit that would have made the pretty, spoiled brat wet his hundred dollar pants if he had told him. Gan Ning knew how to make a person scream. In a good or a bad way, depending on the gender. He knew how to make somebody cry. He'd done the curb check dozens of times. He'd helped burned down the school, killing one teacher and two students. Honest to God, he was playing so fucking nice _now_, considering what he could have done.

Gan Ning frowned, opening his eyes. He glanced around before reaching for his cell for the time. He probably should have been getting to work. He sat up, reaching for the napkin. He jotted down something, hoping that would make it all go away- they said journals and shit helped, so he was going to take a chance here- dunked it in his coffee cup, left the tip, and rushed away from the silent diner. The silence wasn't doing him any good. He needed to find something to make him stop thinking. He didn't look back as he left the diner.

The waiter made his way over, pocketing the tip and taking the cup away, ignoring the napkin soaking in what was left of the coffee. Balancing the dishes on his arms, he took it to the back, tossing the napkin away. He turned to his coworker, an old bitter maid, and telling her to stop chain smoking and do something productive like washing the damn dishes, missing the messy scribble.

_I wonder what it's like to be dying._

**So, this is pretty much a more depressing one than anything, and I probably shouldn't of used it as my comeback, but yeah... there ya go. Again, not sure I like it. But it's all pretty much true, and I see Gan Ning as a very passive aggressive depressed asshole. Because he's violent when he's angry, and they say depression is anger without the motivation, so... yeah. I also see him not liking the pathological bullshit of psychology and inner-reflection but being stuck doing so because his mentor just died and his brother is possibly dying and that leaves him alone. Which is something that can make a person reflect upon themselves. **

**As for the ending, don't worry. Gan Ning is stronger than suicide. I don't ever see him being the type to resort to that. But that wouldn't stop him from wondering. Hell, I'm pretty sure most people (if not everybody) has at least thought the same thing one time or another.**

**Oh, and I brought Shu back in a bit. If I failed at subtly, that is Xing Cai he's in bed with there at the beginning. Because her dad's now a drunkard, and she's rebelling, or is using sex as a scape goat for the hell her life as turned into since her dad became an A list violent drunkard since Guan Yu died. And honestly, Gan Ning didn't go to Guan Yu/Guan Ping's funeral, so nobody other than Zhang Fei, who searched for him and beat the shit out of him knows who he really is. And I don't see Zhang Fei taking the time to describe him, or take a picture, to show Xing Cai... so... irony!  
**

**Reviews appreciated.  
**


	32. Early Morning Worries

**Number 20: Fortitude**

Ling Tong, not for the first time, made his way around the apartment late at night, wondering where Gan Ning was. He wasn't so heartless not to worry about the guy. The whole attitude adjustment was awkward and made Ling Tong angry, and he was sure that Gan Ning was better than going out there and killing himself on purpose, but damn if he didn't worry. He didn't put it past Gan Ning to go around, getting in fights with thugs and homeless creepy people for the hell of it, and ending up face down in a ditch somewhere.

More than once Ling Tong had been ready to turn around and tell Gan Ning where he could stick the attitude. Because Lu Meng had meant a lot to all of them. And then, Ling Tong had to remind himself that they all mourned in their own way, and Gan Ning probably held Lu Meng in a place a little more special than the rest of them did. Beside Lu Xun, who had also seen Lu Meng as a sort of mentor person. But Lu Xun hadn't been in any sort of physical state to mourn anybody recently.

Unable to sleep, Ling Tong found himself his textbook. Not so much because he felt like studying history- an interesting subject mostly only because he had a quack as a professor- but because he had Da Qiao's number jotted down in a corner of it. She was good at history. Anything that wasn't math or science, she was pretty damn good at. And Ling Tong would take being tutored by a chick over being tutored by a guy any day of the week.

He quickly put it in his cell phone- he'd been forgetting since everything had quickly gone to hell- and wondered about calling her. Her sister was going into social services, and psychology and all that shit. Somebody had to know of some way to help his roommate. Because Ling Tong was damn sure he wasn't going to be able to put up with his shit forever. It was worse than when he had moved in and they were at each other's throats. This… half dead Gan Ning thing was so fucking scary.

Of course, he couldn't really see Gan Ning, zombie or not, sitting through some psychological analysis willingly. Even with Xiao Qiao. He couldn't much see Xiao Qiao being a psychologist either. They usually seemed so serious and reserved on the TV shows. He'd have to ask Zhou Yu or Lu Xun, or anybody else who had seen one- he imagined Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, and Huang Gai had all seen one as well- if they really were like that.

He tossed his phone back against his backpack and dragged his feet to the TV. He should have gotten something to eat. Ever since Lu Xun had been hospitalized, he hadn't been eating as good as before. Damn the little shit, he'd spoiled him, Ling Tong realized, scouring the couch for the remote. When he didn't find it, he kicked the couch, forgetting he didn't have his shoes on. Yelling and screaming, much like when he had stepped in that hot wax way back when, he stumbled across the room and into the wall unit.

He fell to his ass, and the wall unit shook under the falling tackle he had given it. He heard the glass shattering, and didn't understand what it was until he tried to push himself to his knees and had the glass bite into his palm. He ignored that pain, pulling the old picture Gan Ning had just put into that frame out from the glass, letting himself fall back against the wall unit. Making sure he didn't get any blood on it, he simply stared at the smiling faces.

Ling Tong liked to think that Gan Ning was made of tougher stuff than this. That he had the fortitude to push through anything. It might have been he idolized the asshole a bit, and a bit of falling prey to the act the man obviously put on for most people. Most of it probably came from living with the man for close to a year now, and seeing what he _really_ was under that bravado. Ling Tong knew he didn't want to see what Gan Ning would become if Lu Xun didn't pull through.

_So, finally, some Ling Tong. Did anybody miss him? This 'arc' was more Gan Ning based, but I still feel a little bad that Ling Tong sort of faded out of the picture. Don't worry though guys, the mood gets better after this one. Seriously, after the last chapter, and then this one, it's all gloomy and sad now. Anyway, I feel like changing the summary, so some time soon, expect that to change, because the current one is bland. Not bad, just bland._

_Reviews make me happy.  
_


	33. Doctor Give Me the News!

**Number 14: Smile**

Lu Xun felt his world turn, and everything bloody well hurt. But as he opened his eyes, trying to fight how bright the whiteness of everything, he glanced around. He was swimming through anesthetics; he knew that much without having some sort of doctor tell him. The doctor appeared quickly, since apparently this was his first time waking up and being coherent. Imagine that, Lu Xun thought, blinking still passed all the white.

Apparently he had a concussion, and hadn't been awake since god knows when. Lu Meng had already been cremated. That's a shame, was about all Lu Xun could come up with at that point in time. Not the best response, but damn it! He wasn't in the mood to play nice and innocent and be the sweet young thing everybody wanted him to be. Holding his head with his good hand, he listened to the doctor as he continued to ramble.

He had extensive surgery done on his back and shoulder. It explained why the right hand didn't want to move. He'd probably have a bad back forever, and he was likely going to have issues with his neck as well from the whip lash. They had rear ended another car, and both cars had then skidded to the right and smashed into the railing on the side of the road. Being drunk did not allow him to be loose enough to get away without injury. There was also a chance of really bad headaches in the future. Imagine that, Lu Xun had mumbled in return, glaring up at the doctor. The doctor walked off, talking about rudeness.

One nurse brought him a meal. A very light, tasteless meal. But food was food and so he tried to choke it down. Between not enjoying it, and his left hand being rather uncoordinated on a _good_ day, he didn't get to eat much of it. He heard them before he saw them. Sounding like elephants and rhino's, nurses screaming at them. He could only sit in anticipation.

"What the hell is with that security?" Sun Ce said.

"As if I'm going out of my way to see some dipshit that's dying in a hospital that I don't know!" Gan Ning yelled so everybody could hear. A nurse yelled back to be quiet.

"That's something you _would_ do though," Xiao Qiao said. "You'd like annoying strangers I thought."

"And it'd have nothing to do with the chance to maybe get in on an old timers will," Sun Shang Xiang said, and Lu Xun could hear the grin in her voice. Xiao Qiao made it in first, skipping in to take her place at the end of his bed, and leaning on the railing. Sun Shang Xiang was next, taking the only chair off to the side. Sun Ce filtered in, leaning against the chair. "Good to see you at least recognize us this time," Sun Shang Xiang said with a snicker.

"You were here when I awoke one of the first times then?"

"It was amazing some of the things you said. I recorded it on my phone."

"Gan Ning got stopped by a nurse, he'll be in shortly. As will everybody else when they get away from their responsibilities," Sun Ce said, grinning. And so it was polite smiles and small talk between the four of them. Gan Ning stomped in a short time later, taking his place on the opposite of the Sun family, glaring down at him.

"You look like absolute shit," Gan Ning said, hooking his thumb in his belt loops. "Worse than when I pulled you out of the wreck. That obviously means I was right. Hospitals are shit, and living in one is what is killing you."

"Your worry for my health makes my heart go all a flutter," Lu Xun said. And they both smiled crookedly at each other, Gan Ning giving a chuckle even.

"I wasn't worried about you," Gan Ning said, laughing a bit. "I'm just thrilled to again be proven right."

_I feel this one is boring. But there wasn't much I could do with it. Again, thanks to Jen for helping me get the nerve to put it up. I didn't like this one, like the last chapter, and she told me there wasn't anything wrong. So here it is. If I hadn't talked to her ya'll would of had to of waited probably another week for me to finally say "screw it" and post the two chapters for ya'll. _

_Anyway, Lu Xun is awake again so we're going to have to go into another 'arc' or mini plot for the thing. Since I'm not even at prompt 50 yet, we have a ways to go. Hopefully I can stick to my guns and finish this sucker._

_Reviews appreciated!  
_


	34. Dream on, Silly Dreamer

**Number 39: Dreams**

_This might be a bit risque for some people. This is just a warning since I didn't feel this qualified for a change of rating. It's no worse than Gan Ning's cursing, homophobia, and at some point if it ever gets into the plot I'm pretty sure he'd be racist as well somehow. Because he's contrary like that. But it's a warning none the less, and if anybody feels offended by this little short piece I will change the rating. But I really don't feel a need._**  
**

He lay flat on his back, the sheets cool against his bare skin. Arms extended towards her, encouraging her forward. The room was lit bright, but he couldn't tell where they were. Nothing but her seemed to register. She gave that pixie like titter she usually did when she was being coy, playing a game, and she crawled forward, over his legs, into his arms. Her brown eyes hooded by her thick lashes, her red lips twisted into a saucy smile as she drew in close enough to kiss him. But didn't.

And then she was sitting on his lap, pushing his arms away. Trailing a manicured nail down her elegant neck, between the swell of her breasts, and down her toned stomach. She gave another giggle- he must have made some sort of expression- tossing her arms into the air and falling against his chest. As if throwing herself against a champion. Planting a sloppy kiss against his lips, and his hands instantly found their perch on her hips. As if they belonged. Her pale skin smooth beneath calloused, scarred hands. She leaned in even closer, and he could feel her whole body against his, beginning to whisper into his ear.

Gan Ning's brown eyes snapped open, and he stared up at his ceiling. "Holy mother of fuckville," he muttered, covering his eyes with his hands. But that did no good. It just brought the images back. He tossed the covers over, off his legs, and stumbled towards the bathroom. He fought with his clothes and the shower.

He'd had dreams before, of course. He gave off a string of curses, leaning against the cold tile wall and trying to keep his eyes open. The difference was that he mostly didn't remember those dreams. He had a sort of idea about what it was about, but he rarely ever remembered his dreams lucidly. Even as a kid. The other difference was that he rarely put faces on his women when he did daydream or sleep. That caused problems. Especially since the current face actually belonged to another man. A man he happened to respect.

When he finally got the shower done he toweled off and put his clothes back on. Making a mental note that he needed to do laundry soon. Instead of returning to the traitorous room he continued out to the kitchen. Breakfast would do good. Anything to not close his eyes again. Coming out of the hall he saw the petite person walking from the living room towards the kitchen. First he tensed because it was an intruder. It explained why he woke up mid-dream, which also explained why he remembered it, and it also told him he forgot to lock the damn door. Again.

Then he tensed because he saw who it was. It was _her._ Of course it was her. Life had a way of fucking him royally whenever it got the chance. Gan Ning took a deep breath, fighting the desperate _need _to turn around and go hide in his room until Ling Tong woke up and took care of her, he stepped out and gave a grunt. She jumped and spun around, leaning away. He snorted. She snuck into his house, and she was the jumpy one. It was right, of course, and he expected it of her. But still worth a snort. "Um," she said, glancing around, before giving a smile. "Good morning?"

_I apologize for the warning above for people. I wouldn't normally do that, but I know some people are squeamish about sexy things. And I'd rather disrupt the flow of your reading pleasure than put up with somebody having a complete hissy fit over the fact that Gan Ning has sexy dreams. Because that shouldn't shock anybody. Just like everybody should be able to guess who SHE is. If you've read my profile anyway. And I hope it doesn't totally blindside people that Gan Ning is totally crushing. I tried to drop subtle hints. Also, on a side note, I'm going to work REALLY REALLY hard to not forget Ling Tong during this little arc. I would much appreciate it if my constant reviewers mention the lack of Ling Tong if they should feel that he is disappearing again.  
_

_On that note, reviews make me happy. Even ones that tell me to stick to not writing anything remotely close to smut.  
_


	35. I Support Happiness

**Number 29: Happiness**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gan Ning said, running his fingers through his hair some more and walking passed her towards the coffee maker.

"I was going to make breakfast," she said, putting her purse down. At this point, Gan Ning noticed the grocery bags stacked on the counter. "I told you I was coming."

"You did?" he turned around, face scrunching up.

"Really? Ling Tong's birthday is in three weeks, remember? And I have tests that week, and so next week I'm going to be studying. And he told me all he wanted was a home cooked meal again. Because now that he lives away from his Father he doesn't get any meals from his Grandma anymore. So I'm going to surprise him with breakfast."

"I don't remember that at all, Da," Gan Ning said.

"I probably used too long of sentences," she said, waving him away dismissively and removing her jacket. He glared at her. "Could you go elsewhere? I don't need you posturing around while I cook."

"When'd you become so sassy?"

"Since I had to carry three bags of groceries up three flights of stairs because you live in an apartment building that does not have an elevator. It isn't even as if it broke down. It just doesn't have one," she said, pulling the food from the plastic bags as she ranted.

"If you had come and gotten me I'd of helped," he said with a scowl.

"You were in the shower," she said, voice deadpanned.

"Still could have come and gotten me," he said, a lewd smile spreading across his face. "Can't promise we'd of gotten very far, but a pretty lady is always allowed in my shower." She blushed and turned away from him, effectively dismissing him.

Ling Tong stretched across the bed, giving a hateful moan as his alarm clock continued to play the horrible squealing noise. He reached for his cell phone stuffed under his pillow, and with a practiced toss removed both the squealing and the object that was making his pillow vibrate. Whoever was calling him could damn well wait until he'd finished his morning wake up stretches. And until he got some pants on. Depending on who was on the other phone, he did not want to be texting them in his briefs.

With one last long groan he rolled out of bed clumsily and fumbled for some jeans. Jeans were amazing. Unless he went rolling in the mud and grass, they almost never needed to be washed. Especially since he didn't have a girlfriend. He shook his hair, gave another jaw popping, tongue curling yawn and stumbled out towards the kitchen. It was early enough he'd make some toast and-

That was the smell of home cooking. He froze in the hallway, staring at the smiling face of Da Qiao, who stood behind a table full of pancakes, eggs, muffins, and toast. She even had strawberries for the pancakes. Ling Tong tried to breathe as he stared at the beautiful table of home cooked breakfast. "Happy Early Birthday, Ling Tong," Da Qiao said, wiping her hands off with a towel and then pulling her hair out of the messy ponytail.

Ling Tong, still trying to breath, made some sort of inhaling squealing sound. His cheeks were already beginning to hurt from the strain of smiling so hard.

"Easy dumbass," Gan Ning said, walking passed him. "Food is amazing. But it does you no good to die at the table."

"What are you doing?" Ling Tong hissed, coming quickly to his senses when Gan Ning sat at the table. "This is _my_ home cooked breakfast."

"And?"

"You don't get any."

"I get most of it."

"Fuck you. No you don't."

"If you ate all this, you'd lose what little abs you still got. When was the last time you hit the gym? Last time you had a girlfriend?"

Ling Tong wasn't about to say 'yes' and instead glared at him. "I will forsake my abs for home cooked food."

"Actually, considering the tight ass shirts you wear, I'm willing to survive on the orange juice. Have at it, Birthday Boy."

"You can't ruin this, Gan Ning," Ling Tong said, wishing he'd put a shirt on when he'd come out so he could stuff a napkin down the collar. He'd make do, however. He turned to Da Qiao. "Thank you!"

"I had to do something."

"I love you so much," Ling Tong continued as he buttered a blueberry muffin. "I think… I'm going to have to kidnap you from Sun Ce. Keep you in storage somewhere. And make you cook for me. Because if this tastes half as good as it looks, you are God sent."

"It does look like it came out of a catalogue," Gan Ning admitted, avoiding Ling Tong who swatted at him as he went for some eggs. "Took a class on this, babe?"

She glared at him for the nickname, but said, "Yes, I have in fact. The way food looks is half the meal, I was told."

"Depends on who your serving, I think."

"You don't get any of the damn strawberries, you fucking asshole!" Ling Tong screamed, almost stabbing Gan Ning with his fork. "Not until I do!"

"I can make more."

"I really do love you!" Ling Tong said, tone and expression changing entirely as he turned to her. She shook her head with a smile, hoisting herself up onto the counter and sipping her milk.

_I live! So, I still have little idea what to write for _Apartments_ anymore. But with the pictures for DW7 on the web, I got some motivation to finish up this chapter. I had like the first 2 paragraphs maybe waiting on my computer for me to continue. But I wasn't writing, so, yeah. Here ya go. Mystery girl solved. Honestly though, I had like 1 guess from ya'll so... apparently it really didn't matter for ya'll. Can't blame you. Wasn't that big of a cliff hanger._

_I really have no idea when Ling Tong's birthday is. It is nearing winter break in the story (I do have a general timeline in mind guys. Not that I think ya'll do, but I'm trying to remember it!) Also, not sure if it'll come up, but just as an explanation, Ling Tong's mom is either dead or his parents divorced in this story. As such his Grandma cooked for him. His Dad could do like TV dinners and 'stick it in the microwave until it bubbles' meals. So, at an early age he learned to appreciate home cooked meals. And I mean, now he's living off of Lu Xun, and his own cooking skills (if he's desperate, Gan Ning's). He's probably worse off than most college students when it comes to his diet.  
_


	36. Don't Feed the College Students Please

**Number 79: Starvation**

Ling Tong wasn't sure how his week had gone from starting out freaking amazing with a home cooked birthday breakfast, to him ending up on the subway with the two of the most obnoxious people he knew and Zhou Yu. He swatted again at Gan Ning, who was practically lying on the seat, his legs stretched out and back against the railing, trying to keep his jacket clean.

Gan Ning, to his credit, ignored him. Sun Ce was going through his backpack, tossing trash at Zhou Yu who had the patience of Buddha. "Where the hell is the bottom?" Sun Ce almost yelled, tossing another paper at Zhou Yu, who was not doing amazingly well at catching the offending things.

"There isn't one," Zhou Yu said, putting the crumpled mess in the pile. "Your backpack leads to an alternate universe where you are tidy and Gan Ning is polite."

"Holy shit, I don't think I want to go there," Sun Ce said, hissing when he stabbed his finger with a push pin that he just found.

"I do." Gan Ning looked up from his phone. "That Gan Ning sounds like a sweater wearing pussy that I'd _love_ to meet."

"You would be perverse enough to take pleasure out of tormenting yourself," Zhou Yu said with a shake of his head. Gan Ning shrugged and went back to his phone.

"Hot damn! I found coupons!" Sun Ce declared, holding them triumphantly, though the picture was ruined with the index finger he held in his mouth and the way he had to rush to keep his bag from falling and spilling.

"To where?" Gan Ning and Ling Tong asked together, both now intensely interested in the topic.

"Dunno. Looks like a relatively fancy joint."

"Fancy?"

"I don't think they burn the frozen meat in hot greasy oil."

"That doesn't count as fancy. That counts as 'not trashy college food' Ce." Sun Ce shrugged. "One day you shall actually be making money and you'll have to take Da Qiao to an actual place that makes you wear a suit."

"I've done something close to that."

"And how long did you last?"

"I'll have you know we sat in that place for almost two hours."

"Were you facing the television screen by the bar?"

Sun Ce remained silent, glaring at Zhou Yu, who only nodded in victory. Sun Ce sighed and searched the coupons for an expiration date. "They're still good! Who here wants to go to dinner with me and watch people debate our orientation?"

"Why do I surround myself with people who have such sick pleasures?" Zhou Yu said, sounding downright pitiful.

He should have gone into acting, Ling Tong figured. Ling Tong then glanced at the coupons. Lu Xun still wasn't around to cook. And he was getting tired of cooking. As well as cleaning up after Gan Ning. So that meant, he had two choices. Let Gan Ning go, who was also having an internal debate by the constipated look he had on his face, which left him a clean empty apartment, or to go himself and leave Gan Ning alone in said apartment.

The idea of starvation won out and Ling Tong called it first. Gan Ning stomped at him, Ling Tong yelping over the mumbling of curses. "Why aren't you taking Yu? Nobody debates it?"

Sun Ce snickered. "No. He's only going with us downtown because he's going to take Xiao out to eat." He glanced down at the paper in his hand. "On that note want this second one?"

"No. We are not going to the same place you two are."

"It'd be fun."

"Negative."

Sun Ce laughed, tossing the coupons to Ling Tong, Gan Ning reaching to steal one leading to a fight that resembled young siblings stuck in the backseat for a six hour road trip, and began digging through his bag some more treasures.

_Backpacks are blackholes that hold secret secret treasures if your willing to risk your hands and fingers to find them._

_So, this is setting things up for a little snippet that I sort of want to happen, but don't know exactly where it's going. But it is going._

_And, after some friendly advice from a friend, here's some things I want to know from **YOU**:_

**What do you like so far? **

**What don't you like? Why? **

**Any advice for future plots/happenings you want to see done?**

**Any characters you would like to see included more? Or to make an appearance even?**

**Along with characters, couples you want?**

**Favorite character IN THE STORY? Least favorite? Can I know why?**

**Anything I could improve on (besides my lack of updating)? **

**Anything else you really want to tell me?**

**Tell me in a Review Please so that I can better this story for you and me.  
**


	37. Miracles do happen!

**Number 22: Mother Nature**

Ling Tong followed Sun Ce into the restaurant, mildly appalled to see it _was_ in fact a nice joint. Sure, there weren't any grey haired ladies with dead foxes wrapped around their shoulders, but it wasn't entirely a place for his ripped jeans and Sun Ce's leather jacket. Still, Sun Ce had a coupon and fuck the stares he was getting some lunch.

The waitress stared at them for a long moment before leading them to a table near the back. Probably hoping to keep them away from everybody else. Sun Ce of course was entirely okay with what was happening, walking with his casual strut and grinning at one of the hot waitress in the tight pants. Ling Tong wondered where he could get some of that confidence and how the hell Sun Ce pulled it off so well without ever looking like a complete ass. Looking over the menu, they each found the cheapest thing- being college students they had iron stomachs- and began waiting for their drinks.

An hour later their food finally came and Ling Tong had gone through three glasses of coke and Mother Nature was calling. Staring at the food for a moment, he excused himself and ran towards where he hoped the bathrooms were. Sun Ce didn't even look up from his plate as he waved him away. It took a moment and the help of a snooty waiter to find it.

Feeling far better than he had when he had entered, he strutted down towards his table, hoping his food was still warm. And that it was there. He wasn't sure, but Sun Ce could have eaten it. Living with Gan Ning for so long he had become paranoid over his food. If and when he ever got a girlfriend, the habits he had acquired from living with the Neanderthal could prove trying on the lady.

Giving a snort at those thoughts, he was more than mildly shocked to bump into somebody, sending them falling down onto their rump with a shriek as her tray clattered against the floor. The room suddenly was _very_ quiet. Ling Tong instantly fell to the floor to help her, face as red as his shirt. "I am _so very_ sorry," he said, staring over the waitress in complete distress.

"I should have been watching where I was going, sir," she said, sitting up and quickly smoothing her skirt. She must have worn them often as quickly and effortlessly as she did it. "I hope you are alright?"

Ling Tong nodded, almost in awe of her. She was a lot like Da Qiao, but different. Far more doll like. Almost eerie with her features. Her hair smooth, face seemed planned and fixed to look that way. She also had that Da Qiao look down. Which was, face perfectly still and poise, the only thing hinting at her mood was the tone and the slight lift of her head. They had to of gone to the same Ladies School, or whatever they were called.

"That is good, sir," she said with a slight upturn of her lips. Subtle features.

"Is everything alright over here, Xing Cai?" a very familiar voice said, sending a shiver up Ling Tong's spine. It couldn't be. He glanced up slowly, over the shined shoes, black slacks, ironed white button up shirt to the black goatee and soul freezing green eyes. Zhuge Liang, the Professor from Hell. _Fucking shit._

She, however, turned back to him with a gracious smile. "Yes. Just an accident," she shrugged.

Zhuge Liang's gaze moved from her to him in a sort of eerie slowness that made Ling Tong choke on his own throat. Because Zhuge Liang was the sort of professor that inspired you to do the impossible. "Hn. Mr. Ling Tong, what a pleasure to see you off campus," he said with that _if this conversation does not precede exactly how I want it to, you shall fall into a dark world of pain and chaos_ voice. Which it likely could since he and his damn banging wife were both big wigs on campus.

"Sir," Ling Tong coughed out, forcing himself to straighten and not look like the whipped pussy that he was. Off to the side he could see Sun Ce, who had probably come to see if everything was alright, only to now slink off at the sight of Zhuge Liang. Some fucking friend he was.

"Xing Cai, since all is well," he extended a hand, helping her up, "I shall take my leave. Yue Ying is in the car, and probably becoming impatient. I am glad things are going well for you now. Ling Tong, I look forward to seeing you Friday. I am sure you will do exemplary on the test."

Oh _fuck_, Ling Tong simply nodded smiling, rigid and refusing to breathe until he was gone. A giggle made him completely deflate, blushing a bit as he glanced over to see Xing Cai hiding her face behind her hands as she laughed at him. "You're going to hurt my ego," he said.

She calmed quickly, glancing back up at him. "My apologies than, sir. Ah, if you'll excuse me, I need to…"

"Right. Yeah, of course." He blushed more than she did, which was more humiliating then running into her, and quick walked back to his table.

"Smooth Romeo," Sun Ce said a toothpick bouncing as he talked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save Mercutio," Ling Tong said, sliding into the chair. Sun Ce just laughed, moving to cleaning his teeth with the splinter. Ling Tong moved to fix his hair. It was growing out again, his hair always grew too fast, and the ponytail was back.

"I think your foods cold, by the way." Sun Ce said with a laugh. "Going to be even more of an ass and complain?"

Ling Tong glared harder. "What happened to you being cool?"

"Stop being so sensitive. Look, you can't complain." Ling Tong raised an eyebrow, mildly confused, until he saw the black hip apron thing to his side. Glancing up he saw her again.

"As an apology," she said, serving the large plate of chocolate cake with enough icing to probably kill somebody, and then fudge to top it off. Ling Tong couldn't stop the smile. "If you want, we can recook your food," she said indicating to the plate of spaghetti to the side.

"This is fine," Ling Tong said with a smile, eyeing the cake still.

"This'll be all then. Check please?" Sun Ce said, almost ruining the moment. He would have had they not been on a relatively tight schedule to catch the subway back.

"Of course, sir," she said, giving him that polite smile. She walked off to go retrieve it.

"You going to share?"

"No." Sun Ce started to pout. Two minutes into it, Ling Tong gave in and got him a slice. Xing Cai came back, and handed Ling Tong the check, before turning on her heel and rushing to the other lady that was screaming for help with the four trays she had to carry to a large family table.

Ling Tong handed it over to Sun Ce, who shook his head and opened it. "It's for you, you damn ignorant jackass." Sun Ce handed back part of a torn napkin, barely holding back his laughter. Ling Tong reached for it, happily amazed to see a phone number on it.

_So, some people wanted Shu. I'm slowly getting them in the story. I hope to see more of Zhuge Liang in the story because hellish teachers are fun! And, I'll admit, the Ling Tong x Xing Cai thing snuck up on me when I was half ass planning ahead on this story. It's been sort of there like a "eh, whatever" couple since Warriors Orochi and she's all bitchy with Ling Tong and Gan Ning, but I don't know. I think I like it actually. And, for the sake of stopping any incoming arguments/comments, I have not forgotten about Gan Ning and his little wet dream. It'll play out, eventually. I promise.  
_

_Anyway, I need your help!_

**Should Yue Ying be a red head or a brunette?**

**Any specific characters you wish to see return (a few have disappeared for a while...) or make appearance?**

**Any other couples that I should consider (crack or not! C'mon!)?**

**Winter Break is coming for our college students, what should they do for fun and relaxation after hellish finals?  
**


	38. Secret Conversations

**Number 86: Seeing Red**

Ling Tong smiled, quickly spinning around to let Xing Cai into the apartment. She gave him a smile that made him giddy, and glanced around the apartment. He slid out of his jacket, taking her fur lined one, and the scarf, and she went about looking around, stuffing her gloves into her purse. "Well, it _is_ cleaner than I expected," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

Ling Tong turned around, a bit surprised until he saw the crumb covered the couch. "Dammit Gan Ning!" he shrieked. He wasn't supposed to be home!

"Shaddup, pussy," Gan Ning said, walking out from the kitchen, shirtless as usual and pants hanging too low for Ling Tong who finally had brought home a girl that wasn't a one night stand material. "You too bitch."

"Now see here you-" Sun Shang Xiang instantly shut up, green eyes locked on Xing Cai, who had gone as still as a statue beside him. And Gan Ning looked like he was staring down a ghost. Ling Tong glanced between them, and the slight blush spreading across Xing Cai's face, and his heart dropped.

"You've fucked her haven't you?" he yelled at Gan Ning, anger rising to new heights.

Gan Ning didn't reply for a long moment, simply staring at her, who stared back with the sort of haughty control that made Ling Tong think of his military grade father. Gan Ning actually looked away first. "We need a, whataretheycalled? Heart to heart. Now." Gan Ning turned and made his way into the kitchen. Ling Tong finished putting up her scarf before continuing after him, probably stupidly leaving the two ladies alone.

"You've fucked her huh?"

"Yes," Gan Ning said with a shrug. "And? A few probably have at least."

"Not the damn point!"

"No. The damn point is that bitch is related to the fuck ass drunkard that broke my arm."

Ling Tong paled considerably. "What?"

"Saw a picture in her apartment hugging him with some other large dudes. Thought you should know."

"She…"

"Yes. And if crazy runs in the family, run. Just run. Or ride that ass and pull some hair. I mean, it might be your thing I guess. You seem to like the dyke." Gan Ning shrugged, reaching for a beer in the fridge.

Ling Tong stared at his feet for a long moment. "Was she good?"

"Yes. I would fuck her again, if given the opportunity. The difference is, I _know_ I can handle the fat ass drunk. Can you?"

Sun Shang Xiang glanced towards the kitchen before making her way towards the pretty little thing still standing by the coffee table. "Sun Shang Xiang," she said, extending a hand and putting emphasis on her surname.

"Xing Cai. A pleasure." Xing Cai shook her hand and went back to staring at the writing on the coffee table.

"So," Sun Shang Xiang said, hands going to her hips. "You and Ling Tong?"

"You are more worried that I walked in with Ling Tong than that I have slept with Gan Ning?" She glanced back, her round green hazel eyes a bit wide in surprise.

"Honestly, it's more of a shock when a girl hasn't fucked him," Sun Shang Xiang said with no small amount of pride.

"I suppose so. He seems a womanizer."

"Yeah, anyway. You and Ling Tong?" Sun Shang Xiang did not like subtle. Never much had.

"Me and Ling Tong?" she repeated.

The taller brunette swallowed a growl. "You and him in a relationship?" she bit out.

"What is between me and Ling Tong shall remain between me and Ling Tong, Ms. Sun." Xing Cai said meeting Sun Shang Xiang's gaze fairly. Sun Shang Xiang saw red.

**So, I really don't really have anything to say about this. I like making SSX into a spoiled brat. It fits to me. She's sweet when things are going her way, or if she is around her brothers. But Gan Ning I imagine totally brings out the horrible in her. As does any other chick who doesn't let her be Alpha Bitch in what she sees as her territory. And while Xing Cai is quiet, I don't see her letting SSX walk all over her. **

**Anyways, standard question. And request. Review Please!  
**

**Any characters or couples you want me to look into?**


	39. Fabio

**Number 35: Hold My Hand**

Xing Cai leaned in closer to Ling Tong, smiling at all the lights. While December was still a hellish time of finals and misery, the lights always seemed to say _'Don't worry, it'll get better!'_ to her. She smiled at all the giggling children in the park off to their left, and stole a quick glance up at Ling Tong.

He wasn't really what would fall under her usual type of guys. To be honest, when she had first seen him around she had thought him something of a deadbeat idiot. He lived with Gan Ning of all people. But, here she was on a date with him. Life was funny like that. And he actually was doing pretty well in school, if he wasn't completely fibbing to her when they talked. So all in all, she was probably wrong in her first assessment of him.

Blowing into her hands, she glanced around to see where they were. Hopefully a coffee shop would be close. It was absolutely freezing. Not really, but she detested the cold. Ling Tong, she hadn't realized, had fallen behind a bit and now came walking up quickly, looping his arm around her waist and gently leading her across the street. "What?" she said with a light laugh.

"Come on," he said, and she spotted the horse drawn carriage. She couldn't suppress the smile anymore. It was officially stuck on her face. He helped her up, her skirt a bit tight for easy leverage to get in. He was grinning too. An almost goofy grin, his nose red from the cold, as he helped her with the blankets. When he finally glanced back up to her face, he blushed a bit. He'd blame it on the cold though.

"I'd never of taken you for such a romantic," she said, pulling the blankets closer.

"You were cold," he said, fidgeting. "This'll take us to the coffee place down the street. And then… the ice skating rink is there."

"Can you skate?" she asked.

"Not really."

She giggled, and snuggled up against him. He stiffened, thought for a moment, and then wrapped his arm around her. "Well then, you can hold my hand when we reach the ice," she said. He blushed and stuttered, holding her tighter against his chest.

_So, I don't usually write the cutesy stuff like this. But I thought they deserved something since this is really my first non-canon couple type deal in the story. First real couple yet. I haven't really written any of the other couples that much. Anyway, it's just supposed to be cute. Next chapter is full of Drama Queen Ling Tong. I just got to edit it and make sure it reads fluidly and easily for ya'll._

_Reviews are loved.  
_


	40. Mental Torture

**Number 59: No Way Out**

Ling Tong sat off on the left side of the classroom, trying to convince his uncomfortable chair to swallow him whole. The inanimate object wasn't taking to his telepathic bribing, and from the looks of it, neither were any of the other students'. Which was only fair. Ling Tong wasn't really looking for fair though. Standing in front of the classroom was Zhuge Liang, holding their partial differential equations final. Ling Tong didn't know what possessed him to take two math courses his junior year, or Zhuge Liang as the professor, but he did. It was too late to drop out too, unless he wanted to drop the entire semester. And fuck that. Course, at this point Ling Tong was ready to say fuck being an engineer too. But there was no fucking way out.

He glanced over at Zhou Yu, who was seemingly pretending that Zhuge Liang's smirk was just for him and glaring back full heartedly. There was always the chance Zhuge Liang was doing this specifically for Zhou Yu's benefit, but honestly Ling Tong thought that Zhuge Liang was out to get all of them. None of them were more special than the other. At least there was none of that favoritism. Or specific, "I hate you only and only want you to fail" type of behavior. That was always nice.

Ling Tong thought he was going to throw up.

He felt somebody pat his back and glanced over at Ma Chao. He and Ma Chao weren't exactly friends, but _everybody_ understood and _everybody_ was allies in Zhuge Liang's class. Ma Chao smiled at him, and the guy looked a little funny with his yellow hair gelled back. For the last three weeks the guy hadn't done a thing to his hair. It was finals weeks, nobody blamed him. But Zhuge Liang didn't let you have your hair hiding your face in anyway. So a lot of people had gotten around to doing their hair that day. Didn't want it to be said you cheated on a final.

Especially not Zhuge Liang's final. Or his wife's, but that was another matter.

Ling Tong smiled back, nodding his head. His hand dropped and they both went back to watching Zhuge Liang. And then the hand on the clock moved, and it started. "As I've told you before, this is a closed book exam. You have three hours to answer four of the six questions on the paper." And then he passed it out.

Ling Tong spent thirty minutes trying to decide which questions to answer. His mouth was dry, and his pencil twitched in his hands. Off to the side he could see Zhou Yu's pencil moving. But that didn't mean jack shit. You'd start off somewhere, and then realize you were on a route to hell. And that it might not even be the right answer. Ling Tong dropped his pencil and held his head, taking deep breaths. Was he having a heart attack?

Off on the first hour mark, Zhuge Liang stopped hiding his mirth. He openly laughed at them all as he sat at the front table, a book as thick as Sun Ce's arm lying in front of him. Everybody in the classroom was those that were going to stick it through. He'd filtered out those that would have smartly thrown their hands up, ripped up the test, and stomp out of the room during the months of class. Everybody in their chairs here was going to at least turn in something.

At the second hour mark, Ling Tong was- he thought- done with one question. Zhou Yu had already tossed two papers of work away, nearly pulling his hair out. Ma Chao had taken a fifteen minute nap twice now. Helped with his nerves at least. Ling Tong had chewed through two pencils. Two was apparently their magical number. Too fucking bad it wasn't multiple choice.

At the three hour mark only one person had turned the paper in. Zhuge Liang had laughed at that too. Poor guy had nearly run out of the classroom, not wanting to hear what the professor had to say. Zhuge Liang was three fourths through his book at this point, told them to stick around until he finished it. Everybody diligently went back to work, most giving a gusty sigh of relief at his good favor. It was probably just so they could stick around and let him play with their little emotions some more, but Ling Tong would take it with good grace.

At the three and a half hour mark everybody pulled out their books. And that meant everybody. Which wasn't a surprise. Everybody probably crammed for twenty four hours before the test. Ate, slept, and lived that textbook. It was Ling Tong's life until he turned over that test. Zhou Yu turned his test in at about the fourth hour, him and Zhuge Liang sharing a tense looking conversation before Zhou Yu stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Ling Tong could only feel his soul die as he watched the door shut him in. He had forgotten what the outside world was. He has seen the sky! It was beautiful. He would have shed a tear if his heart hadn't died about three hours ago.

At the fifth hour at least a quarter of the class was gone. Ling Tong slowly felt more alive as the door kept opening. There was a thing such as hope! Ma Chao seemed equally rejuvenated. The two worked in a fury. And then another teacher walked in, and Zhuge Liang spoke again. "Another class has to come in here and take their final. You have ten minutes, class."

Hope was a lie! A filthy, whoring lie! If hope was a girl, she would be the kind that made you fall in love with her because she was beautiful and perfect, and then one day you'd walk in on her with your father and his friends with ball gags and being sodomized. And then, after your divorce, you'd find out she gave you HIV. Ling Tong almost broke his pencil in his anger as he stared down at Zhuge Liang. The man found joy in this. He would be hope's pimp. Ling Tong could just see him with the cane and big fugly hat and glasses.

Ma Chao finished before him. Slamming his pencil down and giving a cheerful whoop as he ran down to the table. He jumped for joy when Zhuge Liang took it, almost clicking his heels when he got outside. Ling Tong tried to ignore him as he rushed. "Five minutes," Zhuge Liang declared, finished packing his own things. Three fourths of the class was gone. Ling Tong had stopped sweating at some point. He'd either subconsciously accepted his fate, or he'd simply ran out of water to sweat. He was a stubborn guy, so he figured the second.

And then he realized he was done. Actually done. Four questions answered. All done. He would have smiled, but he figured his face would have broke trying to convey that much joy. His body would have given out if he had tried to express it somehow. So instead he sort of fumbled his way down to the table, handed the papers off, ignoring _anything_ Zhuge Liang had to say, and swayed outside. And swayed was what he did. His legs didn't' want to hold him. Over five hours of sitting their doing hard math, his legs had probably thought he'd gone into a coma. He might have at one point before coming out of it. Parts of the six hours were simply blacked out, and he had drool marks on his text book that weren't old. Because there were old ones too. Reselling it could be a real bitch.

He spotted Xing Cai sitting on a bench and stumbled to her. She saw him and stood, handing him his favorite kind of coffee. The expensive vanilla kind with sweetener. He took it, bending at the same time to give her a kiss. His fucking hero, right there. She had to of waited three hours, which was why his coffee wasn't as hot as it usually was. She probably got it sometime after she saw Ma Chao rush out. She pulled him into a hug, her touch tender. "So?"

"Was he ever in a war?" he asked, eye twitching. He'd developed a twitch. Great.

"Why?"

"That's a fucking yes huh?" Ling Tong shuddered. "He's good at mind fucking people."

She simply gave him a knowing smile, standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on; let's go somewhere comfortable so you can rest your poor raped mind." He gave a shaky sigh, wrapping his arm around her waist and taking a swig of his coffee, letting her lead the way.

_As I promised, Drama Queen Ling Tong at his finest. I like it, but at the same time I'm tentative about some parts still. Either way, it's up. Posted in a timely manner even. I wouldn't get used to it though. For the future at some point, you can look forward to Gan Ning drama with Da Qiao, Xiahou Yuan again, and Lu Xun returning as well. In any case, usual questions. Characters you want to see, couples I should give a try. Reviews are appreciated, a lot._


	41. Bar Fight!

**Number 100: Relaxation**

Sun Shang Xiang gave a long sigh, reclining farther into her chair. All finals were done, and a few of them had shown up at the Dancing Wolfsbane to get some rest and relaxation. While the bar wasn't as fun as the Inferno, it was a good place for that R&R. The Inferno was a giant party, with yelling zealots and rich retired snobs and Lu Bu trying to play ring leader if Zhu Rong wasn't. The Dancing Wolfsbane was full of smooth music and comfortable chairs.

She sipped her drink, tossing the umbrella away as she did so. She didn't often go for the fruity drinks, but it sounded good. An umbrella up her nose however would be difficult and would ruin her night. She glanced over at Lu Xun, who was leaning forward, watching the dance floor and bobbing his head to the beat. Everyone was so happy when he didn't decline to go. But he wasn't drinking, and nobody drunk was going to drive was his rule. He was also a bit down, feeling as if he might have bombed a final. Bombed by his standards of course, and not normal persons of course.

He was doing good getting out of his father's house though. He didn't look so depressed anymore. His father had a way of being overbearing. Especially in the sense that Gan Ning had to remain in the street, hands out of his pockets for his dad to not freak out at seeing him. Lu Xun's dad was so off in comparison to her daddy, and every time she saw him with his family she felt so off kilter. But Lu Xun was so calm about it, leaving with them, smiling to her and the others, waving off Gan Ning's remarks.

Sun Quan had glanced at her and then Zhou Tai, as if he saw something she didn't. But Sun Quan worked with Lu Xun's father, he had to know more. Sun Shang Xiang wasn't sure she wanted to know. Her brother was now out in the dance floor, wooing the ladies with his moves. He had been late, but finally got the Sun Good Looks as well. Not to mention he had lately found time to actually get to the gym. He didn't do sports like Sun Ce, and so the gym hadn't usually been a big thing to him. But now the ladies were tripping over each other for his approval. It probably helped he wore shiny watches and necklaces with expensive clothes.

Zhou Tai sat at their table, wearing his usual black suit. He always wore something sexy and professional when outside of the home. If he wasn't always on duty, Sun Shang Xiang freely admitted to herself she'd of hunted him down for a tumble. She had a thing for older men, scars or not. But he was more into his job than any girls. Hell, he was married to his job. Sun Shang Xiang imagined he had lost a family over his job or something. Or, even sadder, he never had anybody.

Only ones also there were Ling Tong and Xing Cai. Taishi Ci, Zhou Yu, and Xiao Qiao were going to, possibly, show up later. Sun Ce and Da Qiao were taking the night to cuddle on the couch or something. How her big brother spent the night wasn't on her 'gossip list'. It sort of made her flinch, just watching Sun Quan flirt. And not just because the one with fake boobs and straw hair was pressing against his crotch.

Mostly her eyes were on Xing Cai, who Sun Shang Xiang still couldn't bring herself to like. And Xing Cai didn't seem intent to play nice, which was of course the other problem. Sun Shang Xiang wasn't often confronted by women. Men liked to play macho around her, but most women didn't. Sun Shang Xiang wasn't sure how to honestly handle Xing Cai. She wasn't abrasive or loud, but she wasn't nice.

She glanced over, catching Ling Tong from the side and watched him made his way to the table. "Hey," he said, not sounding slurred yet. He fell into a chair, sharing that man hand shake thing with Zhou Tai and nodding his chin towards Lu Xun. Gan Ning followed behind Ling Tong, falling into the last chair, propping his leg up on Lu Xun's chair and setting the two beers onto the table. Zhou Tai took it with thanks. Zhou Tai was the type that could out drink both the Irish and the Scotsman at the same time, and still dance for the police if they caught him on the street afterwards. So, it wasn't professional to drink on the job, but nobody felt any less safe with him having a beer.

"Hey," Gan Ning said, catching Ling Tong's attention. "So, you know, I admit I don't date too much, and I don't think I've ever dated long enough to be okay with taking my girl to a bar, but it's generally accepted that you keep your chicks on a leash at the bar under the ploy of your hanging out with them. Ya know, idiot, to make sure they aren't going off groping some guy in tighter pants." He stopped there a moment. "Though, Xing Cai might have a hard time finding somebody else wearing tighter pants than you."

"Screw you."

"Or is she also throwing herself at Casanova over there, and you're just like every other boyfriend and too much of a pussy to go break his jaw?" Gan Ning asked, taking a swig before turning to Zhou Tai. "And for the record, while you do scare me shitless Scar Face, he takes home the fake one right there, I'm punching the idiot."

Zhou Tai grunted and glanced at the woman pointed out before responding. "Warn me before hand and I'll excuse myself to the bathroom for the minute."

"Fucking yes!" Gan Ning laughed, and him and Lu Xun high fived at that, wearing the same sort of grins. The two were always surprisingly on the same wavelength. Sun Shang Xiang was slowly coming to realize Ling Tong had been right way back when. "But seriously, where's your chick?"

"She went off to the bathroom, alright?" Ling Tong groused.

"Alone?" Gan Ning asked, face scrunched. "Bitches never go alone."

"Why do ladies always go in groups, Sun Shang Xiang?"

Sun Shang Xiang glared at Lu Xun, who leaned back, throwing his hands up in a loss. "You know what we do? We all go in there at a certain time and-"

"Get off of me," they all heard, and their heads swung to see Xing Cai glaring up at some large man. All of them shot up and got ready to run. As they were pushing through the crowd they all skidded to a stop when Xing Cai twisted the man's arm, kicking out his knees and making the assailant do a face plant. His friend reached out to her, and she easily spun out, her fist connecting with his face. The man staggered and she swung a leg up to bring him completely down.

Ling Tong stared at his girlfriend. The look in her eyes was that aggressive violence that he'd seen in Gan Ning, without the ogre facial expressions. It was the first time he'd seen such an intense expression on her face, and Ling Tong found it fucking sexy. It shouldn't have been surprising. Her father was impulsive and violent. No matter how much of a saint her mother could have been- she didn't often talk about her mother, or father honestly- she had to have some heavy emotions.

Ling Tong moved to go stand with his girl, only to stop by the yelling and hollering. Ling Tong watched, filled with dread to see Xiahou Yuan pushing his way forward. They hadn't realized he was the bouncer. "Baby girl," Xiahou Yuan screamed, stomping until he stood between her and the groaning men on the floor. He then swung around, petting her face and checking over her. "Did they hurt ya girl?"

"Hardly Grandfather," she said, pulling his hand away from her face, smiling ruefully. "I doubt I even bruised."

"You bruise easily, girl," Xiahou Yuan said gruffly, but leaned back and relaxed a bit.

Behind him, Ling Tong's knees almost gave out. He grabbed the closest arm, which was Gan Ning. Zhou Tai, on the other side- and in front of Sun Quan- put a hand on his shoulder. Gan Ning put a hand over Ling Tong's, and they glanced at each other. In unison they mouthed a 'hoshit!' to each other, eyes wide.

"Grandfather, please. I'm fine," Xing Cai continued, shoulders slumping.

"You're fine and no doubt getting' discounts from the bar but don't stop around to say hey to your gramps," Xiahou Yuan pouted, crossing his arms. Everybody faintly noticed the big guy had been in the gym lately and was losing the potbelly. That was scary.

"I apologize, Grandfather. I am here with friends. And you are working. I thought Uncle Ba at the bar would tell you."

"He's… Not happy."

Xing Cai's smile faltered. "Not many people are lately it seems." She gave a dainty shrug. "May I go now, Grandfather? You need to take care of those men do you not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Xiahou Yuan groused, probably realizing what he said wrong and turned to look at the men. Instead seeing the Wu group standing opposite side of the groaning men. Everybody instantly tensed. "You! What the bloody fucking hell are you doing here, tramp stamp?"

"Supplying your paycheck, marshmallow." Gan Ning let go of Ling Tong, who found his bearing to glare back at Xiahou Yuan. Zhou Tai shifted himself, Sun Quan fully covered from the front. Fat boy wasn't going to touch him, at least, Sun Shang Xiang figured.

"Fuck you, tramp!" Xiahou Yuan said, stepping forward threateningly.

"Grandfather, please!" Xing Cai said, grabbing his arm. He ignored her, pushing her behind him. So, she let go of his arm, turned around and screamed. "Uncle!" Everybody, including the crowd that had gathered jumped. She screamed again, stomping her foot this time.

Instead of her mother's brother showing up, though she saw him standing up on the bar watching, ready, her Grandfather's brother came walking through the crowd. The entire crowd parted for him, scared. Which was expected. Most people were scared of Xiahou Dun. He wore an expensive dark blue suit, walking forward with his hands in his pockets, his black hair unruly, stubble lining his strong jaw. In fact, with his glass eyes, he nearly looked like the mirror of Zhou Tai. Intimidating totally in control of the situation. Not to mention both were bodyguards and had a messed up eye. It was sort of creepy how much alike they were.

"Dearest," he said, "stop yelling." He outstretched his arms, and Xing Cai obliged and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever. Is your Father… being good?" he said, choosing his words wisely.

"Father has been depressed, but otherwise fine. Mother wishes to come spend Christmas with you guys, but Father is determined to stay with Uncle Liu Bie since the crash. I am not sure what is happening."

"I hope to see you over the winter then, Princess." Xiahou Dun said, holding her around the waist as he led her forward, motioning to some goons to get rid of the men that were slowly coming too on the floor. "What is the problem?"

"Grandfather is trying to harass my boyfriend and his friends. I don't want the night ruined, Uncle."

"Boyfriend. You're not dating the blonde guy anymore?"

"No Uncle, I am not dating Ma Chao anymore."

Xiahou Dun hummed a bit, looking over all of them. The only one that didn't look apprehensive was Zhou Tai. "I approve. Which one are you dating now?"

"Ling Tong," Xing Cai said, and Xiahou Dun turned to her, eye brow raised in question. "Yes, him." She pointed. Ling Tong met Xiahou Dun's stare evenly, surprisingly.

"May I ask why you like dorks?"

"I like them adorable."

"If that's what you want to call them, dear." She glared up at him, mouth twisting to a pout. "But he is an improvement to Ma Chao. He was touchy."

"We practiced capoeira together, Uncle. He helped me in my forms."

"An excuse until you dated, and afterwards. Blonde fool was lucky I didn't break his fingers." Xiahou Dun reached around and kissed Xing Cai's temple. "Give your mother my regards, and _please_ take them away before my brother bursts another blood vessel. Cao Cao is still rather upset with Yuan, and them being here isn't going to help."

"Why? What happened?" Xing Cai asked, glancing between Ling Tong to her grandfather.

Xiahou Dun just gave her a small smile. "Nothing for you to worry about, Princess. Cao Cao and Sun Jian have it all worked out." He then turned, rested his arm on Xiahou Yuan's shoulder and mumbled something just for his brother's ears and then left.

Xiahou Yuan huffed, and then opened his arms again. Xing Cai smiled happily, giving him another hug before moving over to hold Ling Tong's hand. While Xiahou Yuan snarled, he turned and left. "We should probably go. I'm really sorry guys." She squeezed his hand.

Ling Tong floundered, glancing from her to the disappearing Wei men back to her. "You're related to them? He's your grandfather? That means you're related to Cao Cao. Fucking Cao Cao. How young is your mother?"

"Smooth Romeo," Gan Ning said, turning around and leading the way out of the bar, Lu Xun snickering as he followed.

Xing Cai looked sheepish, moving to let go of his hand. He didn't let her, tightening his hold, and making his way out towards the door. He stopped to let her hug her Uncle Ba, and then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out. She remained silent until he let go of the topic. Ling Tong worried about that, and what it meant about her family that she didn't like talking about them.

_**So, yeah, this is basically all my thoughts on Xing Cai, and the Xiahou Family. Xing Cai I imagine with such a hell for a home. Daddy loves her, but it isn't enough. Not really, plus Mommy wants out. And the Xiahou Family I see as tight as the Sun Family. And so Xing Cai would be automatically (in this world, through probably not in the actual warring times) allowed access into that very privileged line. Which is why Xiahou Dun acts a little funny here.**_

_**And of course, I had to bring this in, what with the Wie vs Wu drama. And, as an aside, [SPOILER I GUESS] Xiahou Ba is a new character for DW7 as Xiahou Yuan's son. **_

_**Reviews appreciated.  
**_


	42. We Don't Want No Drama

**Number 46: Family**

The group had changed destination to a street court, where the game had gone from two teams to everybody for themselves. Except for Xiao Qiao and Zhou Tai, who paired off and were currently kicking butt somehow. It was hard to foul Xiao Qiao. Xing Cai had removed herself temporarily, sitting in the grass away from them all, giggling as they all floundered against the odd pair. She watched as Lu Xun waved off, walking the slope to sit beside her. He stretched his legs, reclining back and giving her his winning smile. It was easy to see how he was such a trusted man. It was, though, surprising that he was rather good at basketball, considering he wasn't much taller than Xiao Qiao.

She smiled back, ignoring the screams from her boyfriend about fouls and Gan Ning being an asshole. Lu Xun watched with a smirk as Zhou Tai dunked over Sun Quan, hanging from the rim a bit as Xiao Qiao did a happy dance around Sun Shang Xiang. Zhou Yu had taken to not blocking his girlfriend, and so Sun Shang Xiang generally took the post of keeping the hyperactive girl away from Zhou Tai. Of course, Xiao Qiao lunged like a monkey and wiggled through hands like a snake, so Sun Shang Xiang only delayed the inevitable.

The two sat in silence until her phone rang. He glanced over, watching her read the text and then slam her phone down into the dirt, face twisted in anger. She then curled her knees up under her chin and shut her eyes, using the calming breathing she was taught and perfected over the years. When she opened her eyes, Lu Xun was giving her a calculating look. No pity, but understanding. Xing Cai met his stare by raising her chin a bit, jaw clenched determinedly. "Overbearing father?" he asked finally, glancing down at his own hands.

Xing Cai held back her scathing laugh. "Of sorts."

"Mine always has been. I was his only kid. Mother couldn't have another after me. A bad pregnancy." He shrugged, frowning now. "That means I had to be perfect. There was no second try for them. So, I didn't get any either."

"I was my Father's only girl child not out of wedlock. He lived up rough and uncouth, and knew all about the bad men in the world." She licked her dry lips. "He is very protective, and made sure that I would not be treated badly by all those horrid little boys that would want to do me wrong."

"Learned martial arts huh?"

"I've gone to classes since I was six. From martial arts, kick boxing, to something as nonlethal capoeira." She took a deep breath. "I have seven black belts and trophies as big as I am tall from competitions."

"Sounds like you kick ass."

"Daddy wouldn't have less." She started to pull the grass out from under her hands. "Mother demanded I be a lady. When I wasn't at martial arts classes, I was going to lady tutelage and dances. Or anything else that cultivated culture in me."

"Mother went into a depression after she couldn't have any more kids. She wanted a house full, you know. After a while, she obsessed over me. But she couldn't stand Father for long periods of time. Went on anthropological researches for months at a time," Lu Xun said with a mirthless laugh. "But I was her baby. Her only baby. I was able to feel like a kid when she was home."

Xing Cai shook her head. "I listen to Ling Tong talk about his doting father that he adores, and I know all about the Sun Family. Everybody does." She struggled for words. "My mother's side if so very close, and holds family quite high. Like the Sun Family does. But Father can't stand them."

Lu Xun nodded. "I've never complained because I knew Gan Ning. But I understand. You watch a family, it's so close. And then you go back home and… it doesn't add up."

"Doesn't help that my father is now a depressed alcoholic and Mother does everything she can to avoid him even more now," Xing Cai said, picking her phone back up and finally replying to the text. "Apparently my Grandfather that he doesn't like at all decided to send my Father a message. He is now drunk texting me about talking to them."

Lu Xun looked at her peculiarly for a moment before replying. "You are the unfortunate victim of a lot of drama, Xing Cai."

"It falls in my lap, and then I have to fix all of it," she said bitterly. Lu Xun looked as if he wanted to say something, but with a glance back to the court he closed his mouth and nodded.

_I thought Xing Cai and Lu Xun deserved some explanations. Besides that, this is old enough that I do not, in fact, remember what was going through my mind as I wrote this._

_Reviews are loved!  
_


	43. But Drama Loves You!

**Number 97: Safety First**

Ling Tong stuffed the urge to push Gan Ning down the stairs deep down and stomped across the hall. Gan Ning snarled at his back, hands in his pockets as they walked in. A 'group meeting' had been called as everybody needed to plan Winter Break. Mostly New Years. Ling Tong had of course come with Gan Ning. There was no reason for both of them to waste gas when it was expensive as all hell. They rounded the corner, spotting the door only to see Sun Shang Xiang leaning against it, looking completely terrified. Xiao Qiao stood in the middle of the hall, quite ready drop some napalm on shit everything.

This was enough for Ling Tong to consider turn around and go get some coffee. Text his girlfriend, bask in the glory that was no winter courses. Gan Ning of course continued forward, glaring at Sun Shang Xiang. "You're in the way." He glared at the doorknob and then her.

"You are as dense as a fucking rock," she hissed back. "You don't want in there."

"Why the hell not? Da Qiao and blondie over there were supposed to be cooking."

"You're a fucking idiot," Sun Shang Xiang hissed again, keeping her voice way down.

Xiao Qiao rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Shut up Shang Xiang. You can't go in because Sun Ce is a dipshit and him and Da Qiao are currently having an argument. We're waiting it out. Does that answer your questions?"

Gan Ning's face twisted peculiarly. "I didn't ask a question," he said, sounding like a child.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. I'm not putting up with you right now." Xiao Qiao dismissed Gan Ning with a curl of her lip in an angry snarl, a wave of her hand, and turned to glare at the door again. Gan Ning had the sense enough to shut up then. He glanced at Ling Tong who, for all his could, was trying to figure out the change in Xiao Qiao. Pissed women were scary. He _knew_ that. But damn.

Then there was a crash inside the pent house and they all burst the door open. Xiao Qiao in front, looking ready to go ape shit on somebody. Gan Ning and Ling Tong pushed through in the back, leaving Sun Shang Xiang stuck between them and the slammed door. Inside both Sun Ce and Da Qiao froze to stare at them, eyes wide, anger momentarily forgotten. Everybody looked from them to the shattered picture on the ground.

Da Qiao glanced from all of them, to the picture that fell when she had bumped the coffee table, to Sun Ce. He was going to say something but she turned and stomped away. She snatched her purse and jacket, he was fumbling behind her, and the group at the door parted to safely let her pass. Sun Ce was stopped by Xiao Qiao, who was very much in his face, making him stumble a bit. "I hope you know how much you hurt her," she said simply, before turning on her heel, amazingly graceful, and stomped out.

Silence reigned, the other three slowly moving in, until Sun Ce's phone rang. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket, flinching at the number. "Hey, Zhou Yu."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Xiao didn't?"

"No. She told me our date was cancelled and that you were to blame. My girlfriend is pissed because of you. What happened to Da Qiao that she is spitting mad at _me_?"

Sun Ce simply flinched, rubbing the back of his neck.

**Number 53: Keeping a Secret**

Sun Ce continued to beat on the punching bag, snarling and gnashing his teeth in unhindered rage. He could not feel the sting of his fists or the soreness of his biceps as he continued the relentless assault. Zhou Yu sat against the wall, the weights in his hands still as he watched with an elegantly raised eyebrow at the show. "Keep beating it. Perhaps it has the answers to your silent pleas. Or you will rip your muscles and bring Da Qiao back through pity when you sit in the hospital."

Sun Ce gasped for air, dropping his arms to glare at his brother and friend, with a breathless reply, "Fuck you."

"You keep a secret, and it has brought hell upon us, dumb ass," Zhou Yu said, dropping the dumbbells and wiping his hands on his pants. "Your secret has my girlfriend hating me, Sun Ce. I side with you, not knowing the problem. She doesn't talk to me, Sun Ce. _Fuck you_."

Sun Ce had the decency to look guilty, wiping a towel at his neck. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't work here. I call you my brother. And I will stand beside you, Sun Ce. But I would like to know why I stand in hell with you."

Sun Ce fought with himself visibly before tossing the towel and sitting beside him. "I proposed to Da Qiao."

"And she threw a fit?"

"She said no. I've been having issues with her Father, and she knows college is taking so much time, and… she had a lot of excuses." Sun Ce stared into his calloused hands. "She apologized, cried for me, said she loved me."

"I didn't know you proposed."

"Nobody did. I sold the ring back. I'll buy another for her when… if I propose again. A better one. If we can pull through this shit and mud, she'll deserve better."

"Why?"

"I got drunk, fought in two bars and in the third- drunk off my ass, staggering and being a fool drunk- ended up with a chick in bed." Sun Ce threw the towel, glaring when all it did was flop out of his hands. "How could she say 'no', Zhou Yu?"

Zhou Yu groaned, hiding behind his hands for a moment before glaring up at Sun Ce. "Why would she say yes? What the hell do you see yourself doing after you get your bachelors, Sun Ce? Honestly?"

"Military… Yeah."

He shook his head. "You aren't even sure about that. But assuming that's what you do, you aren't prepared to step up to your father about that. You haven't once held a job that Sun Jian wasn't the boss of."

"What?"

"Your future- there isn't one." He pulled his hair out of the ponytail, standing up and putting the dumbbells away. "That is important to deciding your future life partner, Sun Ce. And, honestly, I'm sure as hell there is some personal _girl_ reason for saying 'no' that my distinctive male mind cannot come up with."

"Thanks. Because I didn't feel like shit before this," Sun Ce grumbled.

"You join the military running from your father. You run from his fucking shadow and the giant business he has constructed. You are working for this damn degree not for your love of engineering. You get it because it is a broad degree that holds meaning. You get it because you are well enough at math and sciences." Zhou Yu spun around to glare at him. "What have you ever applied yourself to Sun Ce? You are amazing because you get so far by doing nothing."

"That is not true!" Sun Ce rose from the seat quickly getting in Zhou Yu's face.

"It is and you know it. And you plan to marry Da Qiao only to run from her as well when you get your degree. Join the military and leave her. Go off and possibly die somewhere for this country. Leaving her a grieving widow long before any lady should be."

Sun Ce struggled for words, fists clenching as he tried hard not to punch his brother. His words rung too true, and they hurt. "And you say this isn't even her only reason?" he said finally, slumping back onto the bench.

"Probably," Zhou Yu shrugged. "At least your problem is fixable. That one at least. You have a year to start caring. A year to learn how to look farther than three weeks ahead. And only those three so you can figure out how to spend your time avoiding Sun Jian's expectant gaze."

"Fuck you. I get it. Fuck off." Sun Ce buried his face in his hands. Zhou Yu went to his gym bag, reaching for his clean shirt only to notice his cell ringing. Sun Ce glanced up between his fingers.

"Xiao, love-" Zhou Yu started, stopping. "Thank you baby! Yes, I'll be right over… Yes Sun Ce is with m- Love you too." He hung up, glancing over at Sun Ce.

"I'm still taboo?"

"I'm within talking grounds now. Get dressed. She wanted to talk. I'll not wait to drop you off, lest she change her mind." Sun Ce nodded and walked across to his own bag.

A long drive later they were at Xiao Qiao's apartment. She was sitting in the grass in front, watching her corgi, Ming, prance around in the grass. She pushed her hair back when she saw their car pull up, stretching her legs before standing. Ming gave a turn and twist, yapping away as they walked towards her. "Xiao, love," Zhou Yu said, smiling graciously. She frowned, but walked towards him.

Sun Ce scratched at his neck, leaning on the car. Xiao Qiao stared at him, mulling over her words. Zhou Yu stepped to the side, frowning between the two. "She still doesn't want to see you," she said, answering the silent question. She was good at that. "She isn't angry. Just sad, depressed over your actions. You really hurt her."

"All my fault," he said under his breath, rolling his eyes.

It only inflamed Xiao Qaio. "You never knew then?" Her hands went to her hips. "She loves you. But was always scared of it, you know, you asshole. The amazing Sun Ce. Left every girl at every party dripping with but only a smile. Charming, kind, generous, wild, manly, muscled. You were every girls dream. What did Da have to keep your eyes trained on her, besides beauty and virginity?"

Both men had paled considerably at her language. It was not often Xiao Qiao spoke so crudely. Sun Ce swallowed, glancing at Zhou Yu. "I love her," Sun Ce said finally.

Xiao Qiao weighed those words heavily, eyeing him. "Gan Ning once said he loved every woman that ever entered his bed, or bed he entered. And he loved them with all his being, until the morn. Strangely poetic from him, and I imagine he stole it from some movie he watched. But true enough for him, I think."

Sun Ce was before her in an instant, muscles bulging with anger and indignation as he glared down at her. She stepped back, hazel eyes wide. "Don't you _ever_ dare to insinuate that Da Qiao was less than the love of my life! She was my everything. Is my everything, still. I would hold her again if she would have me."

"The same way you held the nameless bitch?" Xiao Qiao said quietly. "She does not broach the subject, but I wonder how many others you run to when your woman utters the word 'no' in your magnificent presence." She glanced at Zhou Yu when she said that. Her minor in English made her strangely good with words and speeches when she was angry enough.

Sun Ce made to slap her, Zhou Yu rushing forward, but everybody stilled. The area tense and silent, save for the barking of Ming. Sun Ce's raised hand tightened to a fist and dropped to his side. "I'm sorry, Xiao." She shook where she stood, jaw tight. "I really am. I am scared. I might have lost her. But you need to know that I have never cheated on her before that day. I waited happily for her." A moment of silence passed. "As Zhou Yu does for you. Don't doubt him because of my mistake."

Xiao Qiao blushed, looking to the grass suddenly. "Da says the same thing. She was mad at me for blaming you too, Yu. I'm sorry." She reached for his hand slowly, and he quickly snatched it. "I am so sorry. I am being unfair. But it… I don't even know how to explain myself." She licked her dry lips.

"You stand by your sister, and I by my brother, love. I understand, and forgive." He kissed her on the lips, pressing against her as she rest her arms on his biceps, smiling.

Sun Ce turned away, glancing at the yapping dog. He dropped to his haunches, and Ming trotted over happily for the attention. At least Zhou Yu's problems were fixed, Sun Ce figured, rubbing the ears and enduring the panting of the adorable dog.

_I spam all of you with old writing. More importantly, I feel I will justify what Sun Ce did with the whole 'sleeping after proposal thing' happened to my sister. This, however, will have a happier ending than what happened with my sister. Anyway, I've been looking for drama with Sun Ce and Da Qiao for a while now- and talking with Jen kind of solidified the ideas._

_Reviews make me happy and giddy and whatnot.  
_


	44. Love's in the Air

**Number 21: Vacation**

Ling Tong walked to the park, finding her where every girl always was. She sat on the swing, slowly moving to a stop when she saw him. Her smile wasn't large, didn't light up her whole face perhaps, and surely would have been easy to miss. But it was genuine, and that was what made him feel so special when he was with her. She had begun to withdraw a little more, something to do with her overbearing father, and that he could make her smile was something he held dear.

And, after what happened with Sun Ce and Da Qiao, Ling Tong had a large desire to simply hold onto all of that. He didn't know all of the details about that drama- and he really didn't need to- but it was actually scary to see those two fall apart. Out of everybody in the group, it was those two everybody was sure was the stable center that wouldn't break. The rest of them would change, maybe, but in a sort of silent agreement among each other, they all thought those two would at least be together.

She stayed sitting and he held onto the chains as he leaned over her, pushing her back. He pushed and pushed until she was on her tip toes, he between her legs, their foreheads pressed together. "All talk of that vacation up north for snowboarding and a cabin has stopped. Looks like we aren't going anywhere," he said.

He wondered at their dependence on Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. He also wondered why she didn't mention it. Xing Cai was no more shy than Sun Shang Xiang about things. She just wielding a silver tongue, sharpened with decisive wit when she was in the mood, better than Sun Shang Xiang. Instead, she said, "Then we'll just have to do something. Just the two of us."

He kisses her, gently, smiling against her mouth. "What do you want to do?"

She shrugs, eyes drifting closed. "My uncle has a small vacation home a little northwest of here, for hunting and whatnot. I can ask if we could go stay up there. There are trails for hiking, a ranch not far away, and it isn't too far from the mountains for boarding, if that's what you want."

Ling Tong wonders if she had planned, and wanted this more than going with the group way north for snowmobiles and skiing. Or if it was simply something she had done before. He wasn't sure which one he liked more. "I think that's the kind of vacation I need," he said, giving her a grin, making sure to sound just snarky enough for her to smile and giggle at him.

**Number 71: Obsession**

Gan Ning made his way through the complex. She was here. She was here and untied to anybody else. The thought had driven him near mad as he had worked on those cars for those long hours. She had always haunted him, since the first time he'd seen her. He kept the obsession quelled, pushed away, forgotten. But she wasn't tied anymore. At least, not as tightly as before. If he missed this chance, if he didn't act…

Regret.

He licked his lips, pushing at his hair as he walked forward determinedly. He found her in the park, inside the gazebo. She wore her hair up prettily in a bun, her jacket and skirt fashionable and boots looking polished. She looked tired, leaning on the rail and staring into the pond. Gan Ning slowed his walk, watching, staring, and trying to get the nerve. It wasn't often he lost his nerve. He licked his lips again, and she seemed to catch sight of him as the wind picked up his clothes.

"Gan Ning?" she said, brown eyes wide as she stared at him as he stood on the trail. "What are you doing here?" She vaguely recalled him there when she threw her fit. She blushed at the memory. She should have been in better control.

"Checking up on our resident angel," he said, stepping forward into the gazebo, taking a seat near her. Not next to her, but near enough. She turned to face him better, smiling. "Don't say I never cared."

She shook her head. "Really now, why are you here?"

Gan Ning leaned with his elbows on his knees, glancing down at his hands. "I was thinking. I needed to talk to you," he said simply, folding and unfolding his hands.

"That is odd for you, is it not?" There was humor in her voice. A good sign.

"Yeah. Laugh it up, beautiful," he said, staring into the distance. She rolled her eyes at his pet names. "You are… okay though."

It wasn't a question. Gan Ning sometimes had hard time with questions. But she caught it none the less. "Of course. I am healing, thinking, but okay. Well enough for a talk."

He swallowed, and she grew serious. She reached for him, and he turned to glance at her, his golden eyes keeping her own. "I…" He licked his lips again. "I've fallen in love with you."

Her face completely froze, and then her eyes twitched, and a smile slowly forming, as if forced. "Very cute." She forced a laugh, waiting for the rest of the joke. When it didn't come she leaned away from him, glaring. "What is this?"

"A confession," he said, shrugging. He began to pick at the scabs on his knuckles. He stared at her, searching her face for anything that showed a return of some affection.

The moment of silence was long and tense. She shook, wrapping her arms around herself as she glared at him. "Why?" she whispered. "Why now?"

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze any longer. He remained silent, pulling and scratching at the scabs brutally. He opened and closed his mouth, searching. It was such an odd question, wasn't it? He swallowed, lips too dry, the air too cold.

"They'll scar if you keep that up," she said, unable to stop herself from scolding him as she stared at his pickings. He glanced at her; eyebrow raised, and didn't stop digging his nail into his knuckle. The two matched wills, and when he nearly was able to rip the scab off she slapped at his knuckles, lips pressed and glare stern. As quickly as she slapped him, his now bleeding hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes widened and she stared down at the offending calloused hand before glaring at it too.

"I've regretted only a few things. A few were of my own doing, most I couldn't do anything about." He rubbed his thumb in circles over her smooth skin. "I don't have much going for me. I do however, make sure I don't regret. I don't do things I'll feel guilty over, and I make sure I do what I want." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"And you would have regretted not telling me? But why now?"

"Because if I had been stupid enough to tell you when Sun Ce still was chained to you, I'd of had to have fought to avoid being left in a bush somewhere bleeding to death." He didn't joke when he said it. It might have been a tad exaggerated, but he wasn't really joking.

She glowered down at him. "He is not as violent as that."

Still pressing her hand to his lips, he smiled and said, "You are too gentle to see it. I didn't expect anything else, really."

She frowned, tugging on her hand. "Gan Ning, you shouldn't of-"

He didn't let her finish. He wasn't one to regret. So he pulled her into his lap and quieted her screech with a kiss. He let her hand slip from his, sliding one to the back of her neck, pressing her forward, digging his fingers through her hair beneath the bun. The other held her hip, pulling at her legs to make it more comfortable for her. She stilled, frozen and limp at first before melting against him. Just like his dreams.

She tasted of sweet honey. He wondered if it was natural or if she had indulged before their meeting. She pulled at his face, running her fingers through his hair. When they both finally pulled away, he leaned back and stared up at her beautiful face, smiling and breathless. She blinked, frowning at him. She ran the back of her hand against his cheek, smiling at the stubble. So different from Sun Ce, who was always smooth.

"Gan Ning," she said quietly.

"I've done fallen, and you let me down easily. Nothing more than I expected." He shrugged, kissing her again, just a press of the lips. "I didn't expect you to love me in return. I just needed you to know, angel."

"Stop it." Her shoulders slumped.

"Why? You are too kind, angel," he said, glancing down before back up at her.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"It is. It really is." He kissed her at the corner of her mouth this time. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

She shook her head and slid off his lap, wiping at her eyes. "I am sorry Gan Ning."

"Maybe another time then, right angel?" He stood, towering over her, as he often did. He pushed her hair behind her ear, smiling before turning around to leave before she continued to tear at his heart. Around her his world narrowed. Around her, his blood drummed in his veins, a sweet sound louder than any siren call. She pulled at his carnal desires, and her innocence called on him to protect her. Her optimism was beautiful, and her wide eyes were speckled with gold and looked like art. Her touches seemed to reach to his heart, to encompass him. And he was sure this was what love was supposed to be like.

Gan Ning opened the door to his car, sliding in and turning up his old rock music. He didn't believe he'd be lucky enough to feel it again. He didn't plan to fall for Da Qiao. But at least now he knew the signs. He wouldn't do it again. This one way road was heartbreaking. It was draining. Or maybe it was just fighting with it, and Lu Meng's death. Maybe it was just life in general that was heavy. Gan Ning stretched to watch the road as he pulled out of the parking spot. At least, in whatever crashed into him in the future, he'd have one happy memory.

_So, who like's that bittersweet taste? I still love LT and XC together, but recently they've been really hard to write (both characters, and then you put them together and ARGGHH!) Gan Ning was surprisingly easy to write (if I remember correctly) but I didn't like it. I still am not sure of it, but at least when I read it now, it doesn't grate at me. Also, I do apologize for the lack of happiness for Gan Ning recently. Poor guy really can't catch a break with me. And ya'll get 2 for 1 because Vacation is short, and it's been FOREVER since I posted anything for you guys (DA2 smut has kidnapped my inspiration and attention)._

_And I understand the lack of reviews. I have a lack of updates which I know doesn't help create a loyal audience base. But for ya'll that read, it really does help me if you review. I don't need a paragraph on what you like, though telling me that and maybe somethings you'd like to see would also be helpful, it isn't necessary. Just little reviews let me know I'm doing something right at least, and entertaining you._


	45. Daad! Shut Up!

**Number 28: Sorrow**

Ling Tong looked at his packed bags, phone held between his shoulder and ear. "Yes Dad. I'm going to be fine. Please stop talking about condemns and babies. No. I don't want to think about you thinking about me being alone with my girlfriend in a somewhat secluded cabin. That is so far from what I would like to think about, it's not on the map. Please stop talking."

Gan Ning snickered from the couch, turning the volume down so he could listen. Lu Xun was polite enough to just smile. "I really do like his dad," Gan Ning said, smirking.

"That says a lot about the man's character," Lu Xun said in return. "When did you meet him?"

Gan Ning shrugged. "He came for a visit. Was driving through, going to the west or something. Dude rides a motorcycle. Ling Tong got none of that man's awesomeness."

"Perhaps because his father is awesome, Ling Tong was forced not to be to keep the house balanced?"

"I'd sue my parents if that's what happened." Gan Ning took a swig of his beer.

"I'm sure your parents would have the better lawyer. Because they would be awesome."

"Shut up, and take your logic elsewhere." Gan Ning glanced back to Ling Tong. Ling Tong was glaring at him.

"God dam- yes Dad. Yes. You're completely right. I was a fool to try and hide it from you. I'm going to spend the entire week just fucking Xing Cai. So much so. And I'll have her have your grandbabies before you meet her. Because that's the important part. I'm a rebel Daddy." Ling Tong rubbed his forehead. "God forbid you don't meet your grandbabies mommy before I do her in."

"Has to make sure the Mom is awesome, since you're not. Good genes and all."

"Would you kindly go crawl into a ditch and die, Gan Ning? That'd be great, thanks." Ling Tong reached for his sandwich, nodding to Lu Xun in thanks. Said young man was snickering at the aghast expression on Gan Ning's face.

"Fuck you."

"Later. I'm going to the cabin now." He gave a mock salute and Gan Ning grumbled. "That's right! Neither you nor my dad is going to ruin this for me! You hear me Dad?" He stopped short. "God no! Shut up Dad! I'm hanging up now. No, I am. See, listen." Ling Tong hung up the phone, glaring at it menacingly before sliding it into his pocket.

Lu Xun looked on amazed. "I'm pretty sure that is one of the ballsiest things I've seen anybody do."

"I'll pay for it," Ling Tong said with a shrug. "Later, at any rate."

"I am going to enjoy it." Gan Ning turned back to the television, watching one fighter punch the other, the referee screaming and waving his arms around.

"Because everybody loves a sadist," Ling Tong said.

Then the door opened and Sun Shang Xiang walked through with a gusty sigh. "God damn my brothers," she said, flopping down onto the couch and fighting her jacket. "Both of them. Universally."

"I did not invite you into my apartment," Gan Ning groused, turning the volume up again.

"And I don't care. See how that works?" She gave him an overly cheerful smile before waving to Lu Xun and turning to Ling Tong. "What's with the bags?"

"He didn't tell you?" Gan Ning gave a bark of laughter. "He didn't tell her!" he said to Lu Xun.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No problem Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"Where are you going?" she said, doing a brilliant job of ignoring the other two.

"To a cabin. With Xing Cai," Ling Tong said, flinching already. Even he noticed the two did not get along very well. Which was a shame because he liked being friends with Sun Shang Xiang, and he liked Xing Cai- obviously.

"Oh," she said, deflating. "Well I guess you're getting your kicks for the winter break, huh?" She fell back against the couch, watching the match with a frown.

"I think I'm entitled to it, after that class with Zhuge Liang, thank you."

"As if a fuck with his girlfriend will get rid of how dirty he feels after that mind fuck of a teacher," Lu Xun muttered.

"Speaking from experience there, buddy?" Gan Ning gave him a sidelong glance. Lu Xun just shivered, glaring at the television. Gan Ning gave another bark of laughter.

Ling Tong's phone went off for a text and he checked it. "Shit, I'm late." He grabbed his bags. "Please don't destroy my apartment. And don't do anything to my room. And for all things clean, remember to do the dishes Gan Ning!"

"Yes Mother. I might even do the laundry while you're out screwing Daddy." Gan Ning flipped him off. "I lived here without him for how long?" Lu Xun shrugged. The door slammed and there was a long moment of silence, the referee announcing the big tattooed man the winner, before Gan Ning glanced back at Sun Shang Xiang.

"What?" she snapped, glaring up at him.

"He's gone now. Nobody else here likes you. You can go now."

"Lu Xun-"

"Being polite doesn't mean he likes you."

"Stop being an asshole, Gan Ning. I like Shang Xiang." Lu Xun stood, collecting the plates. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Thank you, Lu Xun," she said pointedly, with a nod. "And seriously, Gan Ning, fuck you."

"Only if you're up for a quickie. I want to see the next match."

Sun Shang Xiang glanced at the screen. "Five dollars on the blonde."

"You're on dyke."

Sun Shang Xiang shrugged out of the rest of her jacket, tossing the scarf onto the table. Better to be angry at Gan Ning then wallow in her sorrow like a pitiful little bitch. And the bet would be the perfect start to a long ass argument.

_And here we go. So, after talking with Jen for so long I can do nothing besides see Ling Tong's dad as amazingly awesome. Not one of those "My friends parents that is always there and is trying to be our friend and act our age and uses that as a way to snoop on us" but "cracks jokes with you and makes the party a hell of a lot more fun" type. And for some reason I always picture him on a motorcycle, personally. I imagine Gan Ning would like him, if for no other reason than he makes Ling Tong awkward. As for this chapter, lots of little insights into SSX and LX surprisingly. At least I think so, hopefully you guys catch them as well. Plot is simmering down a bit, as people have been asking for.  
_

_Not much else to say. Reviews are awesome, as always._


	46. Man vs Woman

_Warning: I have finally broken down and gotten DW7. New characters might be mentioned (depending on if they'll fit through more scenarios). And some appearances have changed in my little mental world. I apologize for this- not that I describe the characters often, but I don't wish to confuse. Zhou Yu and Ling Tong, for example. I really liked for some odd reason. I mean, even Gan Ning sort of rubbed off on me (it's mostly his voice that annoys me in DW7. The Mullet is workable, and his pants are awesome.) But really, he still looks DW5/4 type deal, I swear. I won't give him a mullet. I promise guys. Don't panic.  
_

**Number 17: Blood**

"You're making me look bad," Ling Tong complained, watching as Xing Cai smiled and threw another snowball. It hit him in the head, this time. He stumbled back, using a tree as both support and cover. He heard her laughter and tried to make a snow ball of his own. Problem was he came from the south. Where it didn't snow. It got cold as all hell, in his not so humble opinion, but it didn't snow. So when he leaned out to throw it he got another face full of snow and cursed.

Deciding he was going to have to take casualties for this, he simply charged her. She got one off, hit him in the shoulder, before he tackled her, pinning her hands down at her side. He pressed his chest down, using his weight to subdue what wiggling and struggling she did. "You're done."

"You're heavy," she said in return, glancing up from assessing the situation to give him a small glare. "Fat."

"Muscle is heavier than fat," he said with a whine, sticking his lip out for a pout. A good pout. Ling Tong practiced those.

"Mm-hm. The love handles are just my imagination."

"I don't have love handles!" he squawked. She just laughed, stretching up to give him a peck on the lips. He wasn't appeased. "I don't."

"But if you did, they would still be sexy."

That made him feel marginally better. He sat back, suddenly feeling a little bad. She was covered in snow now. Of course, then she cupped some snow and rubbed his all in his hair and the two ended up tumbling again as he tried to pin her hands and she wiggled out of every hold he could get her in. By the end he was missing his hat, his left glove, and a hair band. Xing Cai sat in his lap, out of breath and giggling as she cuddled for warmth. And that made it worth it.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked, kissing his jaw as he glanced around for his hat. It was a small saying she let him win. Ling Tong was pretty sure if he ever got in a real fight with her he'd be the one running to the cops. If only because he stopped bench pressing a long time ago.

"Course babe," he said, letting her stand up before grunting as he stood. She dusted off the snow on her legs and back, then turned to swat at his back to help him. Ling Tong smirked when she gave his ass a fond slap before grabbing his gloveless hand to keep him warm. She led the way, far more knowledgeable of the town them him. Ling Tong was more than happy to let her lead. She chatted amiably about stores they were passing- Ling Tong sending a prayer that they were in fact not going to go souvenir shopping. Or, shopping at all. He could do without that.

He was half drowning her out, watching some kids. Because if they threw snow balls at him was going to have to throw them against the light posts until their tongues got stuck. And one brat- who looked a lot like Gan Ning oddly enough- seemed to be considering it. It was not impossibly that Gan Ning had kids. Ling Tong knew this. And that scared him. He was jarred out of his little nightmare when some shrill voice called out his girlfriend's name.

Xing Cai tensed, giving an odd smile. "Sanniang, I did not think I'd see you here."

He was introduced and Bao Sanniang went off to Xing Cai about everything that had happened to her since the last time they had met, mostly about her not liking her job or something. She was an odd mix of Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong thought. At least from first impression. And impervious to the cold by the limited clothes she wore. Nothing scandalous- though he could easily imagine her in said clothes- but she was used to snow, probably. In comparison to him, at the very least.

He let his eyes travel across her form, eyeing the wares so to speak. Even as she made her way past him, waving a good bye. She dropped something, he wasn't paying attention to that, and Ling Tong decided she was wearing some very nice jeans. He smiled, turning his head to watch her. Xing Cai coughed, and even thought is sounded more like a real cough than a warning, he panicked. He swung back to her. Only to go face first into the pole. Xing Cai let his hand go, letting it rest against her hip now, as she stared down at him. Ling Tong cursed and spat, rubbing his face. At least his tongue hadn't gotten stuck.

"You have a little bit of blood right here," she said, pointing at her nose.

Ling Tong looked down to see his scarf and jacket covered from his nosebleed. "Could have warned me. Or was that the cough?"

"Sure, dear. The cough was my warning. Sounds better than what I was going to say."

"You're supposed to be nice. Or are we past that? What's the time limit for nice?"

"A month, more or less."

"Oh, well, we're just over that huh?" She smiled warmly at him before searching her backpack purse bag, he had no idea what to call it, for Kleenex to give him.

He stood up, ignoring the jeering of the brats, and stuffed his nose. She handed him a bottle of Midol and he nearly dropped it. "Pain killer. For the headache. I'm out of anything else."

"Are you-"

"Emergency pack."

Ling Tong sent a mental thank you to the sky. "I'm okay, really. Don't need that."

She raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes. "Men."

"We're as invulnerable as we are stubborn."

"The bump is painless then."

Ling Tong gingerly felt his head. He knew when he hit the bump. Hand snapping away, biting the inside of his cheek he gave her a smile. "Doesn't hurt."

"Mm-hm. Come on. We'll ask Nana at the coffee shop for some ice." She laced her fingers with his again and led him to the corner of the street.

**Number 66: Traps**

Gan Ning made his way towards the group, walking beside Lu Xun. He quickly inspected the entire flock, eyes settling on the woman sitting next to Sun Quan. Apparently he had been telling the truth to finally getting a girlfriend. Or perhaps he just paid her to come sit with him so they'd stop harassing them. He quickly looked her from head to toe. When his eyes settled on her face, he did a double take. She was a female Zhou Yu. "Do you-"

"Yes," Lu Xun said, eyes just as wide as he stared her down.

"Good. Wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things before I accuse Sun Quan of trying to sex Zhou Yu." Gan Ning nodded.

"Here?"

"Nope. Got to catch him off guard."

"I'm pretty sure you'd do that at any time with that sort of topic."

"Unless it's true?"

"Especially if it's true." Lu Xun coughed to hide his smile before making his way forward.

Gan Ning gave a bark of laughter before following in. He made sure to look at her lewdly when he said, "So who's the new pair of boobs?" She gasped; face red with either embarrassment of indignation. He didn't know her well enough yet to decide which.

"Gan Ning," Sun Quan said between clenched teeth, ignoring the laughter of some of the others, "this is Lian Shi. My girlfriend." He said pointedly. Respect her, was more or less what he wanted to say.

Gan Ning ignored that. "Nice to meet you," he said to her cleavage. She had a hell of a rack going on. Maybe it was the different clothes they wore, but he thought they were bigger than Sun Shang Xiang's. That was a hell of a pack of genetics. Or they were fake. The question burned on the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth to ask, because Gan Ning had no shame and he was out of reach for her to slap him, but she interrupted him.

"My face is up here," she said, sounding between a pout and anger.

"That's true. But I doubt it's as pretty as those." He looked up with a sigh, watching her face twist in anger and shock. Lu Xun snorted behind him.

"What?"

"Oh you knew exactly what you were doing when you chose that shirt. Or bought it. Whatever." Gan Ning shrugged. "Don't pretend you don't want us to look when you wear shirts that low." He pointed, mostly just to piss her off more. "It's one of those 'tempt men into a trap just so I can get them in trouble' shits you girls do. Or so you can flirt when you catch us. Doesn't matter. And don't say you have to. I've seen women with bigger and they carry them a hell of a lot better than you, Boobs."

"Amen," Taishi Ci and Sun Ce said in duo. Zhou Yu was nodding behind him.

"Sun Quan," Lu Xun mock whispered, "this is the point you defend your women to make points."

"There's nothing to say to that," Sun Quan said back. The glare she sent to everybody was enough to make them all shut up. It promised pain.

"Lian Shi!" Sun Shang Xiang said, running up all giddy and happy. The two instantly hugged.

"See, even the dyke knows how to dress so her breasts aren't hanging out and begging to be ogled." Gan Ning knew he pretty much signed his death warrant, but go out fighting right?

_Do not expect a lot of Bao Sanniang. I don't like her. She's creepy. She's that stalker obsessive girl chasing after her 'dream boat' guy. And it's creepy. I feel bad for Guan Suo (who is adorable). He gives her no reason to go on, but she doesn't stop with "I love him!" and "it's destiny and fate!" and she has SSX complex (I can do anything the guys can do!). Guan Suo does nothing to lead to her on (he treats her the way he treats all the other girls- Xing Cai and Wang Yuanji). She's creepy. Nice, but creepy. Lian Shi, however, has moments where she is tolerable, and Sun Quan can have his girlfriend. Not to mention she has a temper under that demure 'I have no emotions' thing she does in Story Mode. And she and DW7 Zhou Yu look identical. It is now my head canon that Sun Quan is gay for Zhou Yu (as if anybody isn't ya know~) and Boobs is his beard. That all said, I like Guan Suo and he will be making an appearance. And I really liked Jin (Sima Shi mostly. He's moved right up there with Sun Ce). But I don't think I'll include them here. As for these parts, Blood annoys me because I don't like skimming but I was not going to write their tussle and I can't imagine Ling Tong listening to Bao Sanniang ramble about things he has no idea about. Especially since its a quick conversation- both of them going separate ways. Traps, I like. Writing Gan Ning being an asshole was refreshing.  
_

_Anyway, anybody wants to talk about DW7, it's new for me and that means I'm quite ready to rant and rave about it. So review, and we can totally discuss how it's so much better than DW6 and actually a pretty good game (maybe my standards just dropped through the floor after DW6, but I'd like to think not. But if they did, could you blame me?)._


	47. Little Green Monsters

**Number 38: Abandoned**

Ling Tong made his way out of the bathroom, searching the cabin for his girlfriend again. They were at the resort cabin for the skiing and snowboarding. Ling Tong found he was fairly good at snowboarding. Years of skateboarding to class paid off finally. Take that Dad, Ling Tong thought. He saw her sitting close to a young man with- he had flowers. The kid had a flower in his hair. And Xing Cai was preening, flicking hair out of his eyes and she spoke to him. Actually long sentences sort of conversation.

Ling Tong wasn't a man to often feel jealous. He pouted a bit, whined some of the time, and would be quick to jump to his girls' defense. Not that Xing Cai would often need him to, but he would do it for her. But when men flirted with her, eyed her, tried to catch her eye- it was exhilarating. Unlike other guys, Ling Tong took pride in that. She was his girl. She came back to him after every man's attempt. She wrapped herself up in his arms. Sure he had to go and shoo them off. She'd be pissed if he didn't some of the time. But the point was he liked when his girl got attention. A different approach to being possessive as all hell.

But this was different. Xing Cai was practically throwing herself at this kid. A kid- he couldn't be of legal age could he? Ling Tong stomped over. Xing Cai stopped to glance up at him, giving him a bright smile that usually made him feel special. Somehow, it just sullied his mood more. "Ling Tong! This is Guan Suo, an old friend of mine. Guan Suo, my boyfriend, Ling Tong." She said, sitting straighter at least now that he was here.

"A pleasure. Xing Cai has told me a lot about you."

Ling Tong nodded, shaking the extended hand. "Surprising. She hasn't told me anything about you." Xing Cai sucked in a lot of air, eyes wide in shock.

Guan Suo didn't miss a beat. "Well, that's a shame," he said, lightly elbowing Xing Cai and she huffed and rolled her eyes. "I think I feel offended." Ling Tong's mood soured right then and there to the point of no return. She wasn't even this friendly with Ma Chao. And he was her ex, ending on friendly enough terms.

"Oh shush, Flower," she said, poking him in the ribs making him yelp and jump. Sickening, Ling Tong thought. He looked back to his hot coco and tried to pay more attention to that then the two of them. It always sucked to be the third wheel, but knowing his girlfriend was on the other side ignoring him was hard.

He jumped when he was finally addressed again. "You feeling okay, love? You look… tired."

"I think I am," he said, hissing when the hot coco spilled across his fingers.

"I'll see you later, okay Flower. Call me if you need anything." She stood and Ling Tong followed, sliding into her Cherokee and quickly buckling his seatbelt. He slouched and glared at the road as she pulled out. Most men made smart ass comments about women drivers. Ling Tong among them. Xing Cai wasn't like women drivers. She didn't do her make up in the mirrors and rarely talked on the phone when driving. She hung up on him and her family more times then he counted because she was driving. But her road rage and lead foot was terrifying. She always drove like the cops were chasing her. And God forbid you cut her off. So, even slouched and pouting, Ling Tong thanked his lucky stars again that she had a hard top on her Jeep and hung onto the door handle.

As they exited onto the empty road, Xing Cai glanced at him. "Are you okay, Ling Tong?"

"Just tired."

"And pissy," she said, eyebrow raised.

"A little, yeah," he glared over at her. "I mean, I usually love watching my girlfriend throw herself at some kid, but today it just didn't settle well. I must just be too tired."

Xing Cai stiffened, cutting a turn a little close. Ling Tong realized, sort of in the back of his head, that they shouldn't be having this conversation in a car. Especially not while the car was on a road that could be covered in ice. But that part of him was small and he ignored it. "You're jealous of Flower? Sweetie."

"Don't take that tone with me," he snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Guan Suo is an old friend, like my brother, Tong. There is nothing going on between us." She was getting tense, Ling Tong noticed. Damn it. She really had the hots for a kid.

"I didn't think your type was young and gay, Xing Cai," he said, giving a chuckle and a shake of his head. "Kid looked so- probably going to get hurt skiing on the big boy slopes he's so-"

"Don't you dare fucking say that," she took a turn that slammed him against the door. "I swear-"

"What?"

"Don't you dare speak that way about him!"

"What? That the little freak is a wimp and'll break-"

"Get out!" she screamed, slamming on the breaks. "Get out!" Ling Tong glanced from her to the door she unlocked and back. She looked close to tears.

"Cai-"

"Get out of my car!" she yelled. Ling Tong was pretty sure she'd be able to kick his ass in the small confines of the Jeep. And she looked ready to, excluding or including the tears. Ling Tong wasn't sure which. As soon as he closed the door she zoomed off, definitely not abiding to the speed limit and abandoning him. Wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing. The snow and fog with the darkness setting he lost sight of her quickly. Damn him and his mouth. And her anger.

And Flower boy. Fuck him too. He slowly walked towards the cabin, hoping to make up with Xing Cai. Or at least make sure she didn't crash into a tree on the way to the cabin. Besides his clothes and toothbrush was there. He inched along the road, and watched a truck go by slowly and hissed. He was going to be murdered on the side of the road. Kidnapped and murdered. Then the truck swung by again minutes later and Ling Tong almost screamed as it slowly rolled to a stop next to him. He was going to be raped and murdered and kidnapped. Not in that order, hopefully, or the psychopath wasn't that smart.

The door was opened and Ling Tong stared at the boyish face of Guan Suo. "Ling Tong? Need a lift to the cabin?"

Ling Tong considered saying 'no' because he was a man and stupid with his pride, but he could feel the heater in the green truck and hoisted himself up with a nod. "Thanks," he muttered.

Guan Suo nodded giving him a bright smile. "I suppose Xing Cai's anger got the better of her. You're probably lucky to not be in her car," he said. "I called her when I saw you, and I need to apologize. We are very much an odd family."

What was up with these people and being so kind and polite? Ling Tong had been alone with this kid seconds and he was missing Gan Ning and assholes. Was he of legal age to drive? They were really family like? "What?"

"Xing Cai has never been very open. Uncle is very aggressive and her mother is superstitious. After my father and brother died he's only gotten worse." Father? Shit, Ling Tong thought, connecting the dots quickly. "Xing Cai has been different since then as well. She's been pulling away, even as she has gotten more protective. Especially of me. Your fight was likely over her treatment of myself and for that I do apologize."

"She tell you that?"

"No. Xing Cai has always had problems with boyfriends. Guan Ping, my older brother, he was always so protective of her. He loved her," he said, glancing at Ling Tong, who at this point would rather be running from the cops with his girlfriend then having this conversation. "She's always been around, called me Flower and protected me through school. She's my big sister and while I've tried so hard to protect her she won't let me."

Ling Tong thought back to what he had said and swallowed. "I know what went wrong then." She always had a thing about saying bad things- brought bad luck. So of course him mentioning Guan Suo colliding head first with a tree would strike fear in her.

Guan Suo nodded. "She was so very upset on the phone. I hope you at least listen to her. She was coming back- with her speeding she'd of been here soon enough. But I called and then thought this might have been better. I assumed I would be slightly more forthcoming with information than she. Xing Cai is too protective for her own good."

"She would have told me." Ling Tong believed that too.

"But I'm currently more lucid then she is."

"That's probably true."

"And did you want her to pick you up? Her driving is horrible when she's not upset."

"She swears she's never been in an accident. Is that true?"

"It's a miracle, I swear," Guan Suo said. Ling Tong nodded his head. They could see the cabin. Ling Tong noticed he didn't need directions. "For the record, if she starts ranting about Bao Sanniang, just… um… try to tune her out."

"We met her."

Guan Suo flinched. "I know. She doesn't like her. At all. If she knows you know about things she will probably feel then it is alright to rant about her. Xing Cai thinks that Sanniang is… should remain far away from me. She has offered more than once to remove her. Forcefully."

Ling Tong raised an eyebrow at Guan Suo. "You aren't allowed to date?"

Guan Suo shook his head. "I am not dating her. Sanniang jokes about our friendship, but really we aren't."

"Oh. Obviously."

The younger man sighed. "Sanniang has been a friend for a long time. I met her my first year in college."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Shit." Guan Suo just smiled at him, for once not looking the polite young boy and more like a smug son of a bitch. They pulled up to the cabin and Ling Tong saw Xing Cai jogging towards the car. "Um- Thanks."

"Just- please have patience with her."

"I have patience, usually. Comes with being so damn lazy." He smirked and opened the door, turning the smirk to a smile as he faced his girlfriend.

"Can we please talk? I am so sorry- Flower thank you!" She still looked ready to cry. She had cried, from the look of her. Ling Tong slid out of the truck and pulled her into a hug.

"We can talk."

"Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. Things were going to have to be worked out, but Ling Tong wasn't going to run from that.

_Hopefully this works out alright. As I've stated before, arguments are hard for me. And, I don't know about any of you, but I've always imagined Xing Cai had a short fuse on a precious few things. Love one's being one of them. And her father taught her to drive in my mind. So, normal people get road rage easily enough. I imagine her living in it constantly when she drives. Why Ling Tong let her drive, I don't know. She wore a low cut shirt maybe, when she asked. Anyway, Guan Suo is adorable and I'm not sure I caught that. But he's only here a bit so I'm not all that super worried._

_Reviews are appreciated._


	48. Please, Fucker

**Number 80: Words**

Gan Ning had numerous tattoos. He didn't try to hide them. Made it hard to find work, but the total lack of fucks Gan Ning gave was astounding. His back was covered in a large tattoo of his skeleton and ogres. He had dragons and patterns as his sleeves. He had a flower on his finger. He had a boat on his hip. He had an anchor on his wrist. The only thing even resembling words he had was a date. The year he finally escaped the bitch and her family. It was tattooed at the back of his head. Behind him.

That had been a spur of the moment. He wasn't getting it redone when it faded. Gan Ning didn't like writing. Teachers used to say he was lazy. Wasn't like they were off the mark, but there was another reason. Far more important than he didn't see the point of writing an essay about a book he wouldn't even remember in two months. Or he didn't read the book. But again, that wasn't important.

What was important was that it was so damn personal to write things down. Written things were there forever. They were his thoughts, his own personal feelings, and his own thoughts. They were special and they weren't for anybody else. He didn't want to share them. He didn't like to share them. It almost scared him to leave them out for the world. People he didn't want to read them would be able to. Words left traces, left trails, were weak. Words lost meaning. But the pictures, his tattoos, all meant something. And they didn't lose meaning because nobody else could ruin them.

So, walking with Taishi Ci and learning he was going to get some pansy quote as his third tattoo, Gan Ning was less than impressed. He had been impressed when he saw Ganesha on his back way back whenever Taishi Ci had first taken his shirt off. Full back tattoos were always impressive, especially if they were a person's first. His second was just a four leaf clover on the inside of his lip. He wanted to keep his tattoos hidden. He always hid them. Which might be why he had a hell of a job as a manager and Gan Ning was still fixing cars.

But he was looking into a new tattoo shop and Taishi Ci was showing him his. Gan Ning had been surprised to find him with a tattoo. But then, he had been surprised to find him boxing and breaking people's faces too. Taishi Ci was the nicest man this side of the equator and as level headed as a monk. But then, the man also bench pressed three hundred pounds and was the size of a fucking bear. Somehow, that made the fact that he was so religious and preachy and yet broke faces work. Somehow.

Gan Ning glanced back at him. "You haven't been trying to get me to go to church in a while."

"Do you miss my efforts, Gan Ning?" Taishi Ci said, smiling. "I admit to having given up on all of you."

"Don't some go to church? Or something?"

Taishi Ci glanced at him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, actually." Gan Ning shrugged. "I just… Don't understand, I guess. What words you getting?"

Taishi Ci smiled like he knew something. He and Zhou Tai always looked like they knew so much more and weren't sharing. But he said, "It is going to say 'Break Down the Door' and I am considering putting it on my wrist."

"People could see it there," Gan Ning said with mock shock and indignation.

"Almost the point."

Gan Ning scoffed. "And what door you breaking? Not that I'm against kicking down doors, but, curiosity."

"It is more a shortened way of saying that I will not waste time being unhappy because doors close on me. I will find new doors or I shall break down doors. But I will achieve that which I want."

"Amen," Gan Ning said, earning a halfhearted glare from the big man. They entered the shop and Taishi Ci made his way to the counter. Gan Ning left him to eye the pictures hanging before making his way towards the books full of them. If this man did Taishi Ci's then there wasn't much reason to browse. He was good. But better to look anyway than be shocked by something horrible happening.

He was looking at the drawing pinned up of a hot air balloon with some fantastic colors, at least on the paper-crack colors- when his phone went off. He glanced down and saw it was Ling Tong. _ Please tell me my laptop is still in the apartment_ the text said.

Gan Ning raised an eyebrow. _Hell if I know_.

A moment later and _Fucking shitty hell. Go look._

Gan Ning snickered. _No._

Taishi Ci made his way over, glancing down at the phone. Gan Ning showed him the texts. "Am I reading them wrong or does the little fucker seem more agitated than usual?"

"He probably thinks that his laptop is lost. I would be very upset. Very."

"That important huh?"

"If you want to graduate college," Taishi Ci muttered, glancing over the pictures hanging.

Gan Ning hummed. Ling Tong texted back. _You fucking jackass. Go find my laptop._ Gan Ning chuckled. Another made his phone vibrate. _Please. _

"Why don't you try to be nice?" Taishi Ci asked finally, taking a seat in one of the chairs and lounging in it.

"I think I might break something," he said, finishing and sending his text. _Not home._

It was a long moment before he had a text returned. _Where the hell else would you be? _

Gan Ning was offended. As if he didn't have a life, or something. _ Fuck you. You better hope your laptop isn't back at the apartment, you goddamned assclown. _

"Where do you come up with these insults?" Taishi Ci said, brows furrowing. Gan Ning shrugged, quite proud of his latest name for Ling Tong. Taishi Ci shook his head.

_Fuck you. Please don't touch it. That's all I fucking need for this winter break._

_You've somehow fucked up fucking your girlfriend? Loser._

The length it took for Ling Tong's reply sealed the deal. Gan Ning broke out in laughter even before he got the text in return._ No._

Taishi Ci shook his head. "Do play nice, Gan Ning."

"He's stuck on the mountain that is covered in snow with a girl that probably knows thirteen ways to kill him and hide the body." Gan Ning laughed again. "Poor little fuck."

Taishi Ci chuckled, rubbing his eyes as he shook his head.

"Wonder if she'd torture him before finishing it all."

"That is so wrong." Taishi Ci hid his smile by looking the other way.

_Seriously, please look for my laptop before I leave this fucking mountain._

Gan Ning just burst out laughing.

**So, I'll just admit it now, they probably were using text speak or something in their texts but I don't write that. Not even usually in my texts (save a few shorthands). I didn't want to fight myself to write it for you guys. So go ahead and just assume it's all shorthand and whatnot. And my notes are bolded today because texts were in italics. Didn't want anybody confusing this momentarily with a text Ling Tong sent. He's smart, but I don't think he'd know all this. He'd likely be pissed if he could tell he was in a story (like Deadpool from Marvel I believe. He was like that wasn't he?). Anyway, I will stand by Taishi Ci in saying that my laptop has saved me NUMEROUS times in school and I would cry if I lost it somehow.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated.  
**


	49. Lost If Found Please Call

**Number 78: Drink**

Ling Tong smiled as he raised his drink in another toast. He hadn't really ever done a real New Year's bash. Most of it was sitting with a small group of friends and drinking something that may or may not have been alcoholic. Ling Tong hadn't always been sure. He was now in a bar full of people, knocking elbows with Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu as they tried to yell over everybody and the music.

It wasn't the most fun Ling Tong had ever had but it was nice to get out of the apartment. Since coming back down he and Xing Cai had been tense. Not to the point of worrying- though Gan Ning did his absolute best to scare him. Some worked, mostly the ones where he mentioned her long and extensive training on beating the ever loving shit out of other bigger people. But Ling Tong was smarter than that. She was just scared and he was unsure how to help. Besides maybe offering therapy of some sort since her family was weird. But that would probably get him punched in his face. And his face was too pretty for that.

Ling Tong took another swig, glancing at Zhou Yu who had Xiao Qiao in his lap. The perky blonde smiled, cheeks rosy from the alcohol and probably the heat considering all the bodies in the building. She was still talking. Or maybe singing to the songs. All of them. Because Xiao Qiao knew every song ever. It was one of her many useless talents. Sort of like his ability to spin pens- perfected after years of teachers droning on and on about things he didn't care about. Except his was cooler.

Ling Tong rubbed his face. He was getting drunk. Stupid thoughts usually were an easy way to test that. He opened them to see Boobs- he couldn't remember her name because he heard it once and Gan Ning called her that and so he was now and that was going to get his ever so pretty face broke- taking a shot at Gan Ning who dodged and stumbled away with the biggest asshole smile ever.

Ling Tong realized he was falling deep into the dark side when he not only wanted to know what Gan Ning said but was already siding with the fucker. Oh the drink was getting to him. Ling Tong stood to get another. He hadn't known he turned into a Gan Ning when drunk, but it was good to know. Hopefully he remembered that in the morning. Tomorrow. Later.

Gan Ning smiled and looped an arm around his neck, talking. Not that Ling Tong could hear him. But that was okay, Gan Ning slapped his shoulder brotherly like and moved on too quickly for Ling Tong to worry. Except he agreed on something. Oh well. Drinks! He stumbled up, glancing at Boobs who glared at him. His only crime being friendly with Gan Ning. How dare she.

Course, sober he'd probably agree that was a hell of a crime but- he wasn't sober. Not completely anyway. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, sauntering off to Sun Quan. Ling Tong stared at her perfect ass. Sun Quan didn't deserve an ass like that, Ling Tong thought with a bit of a frown. Course, Ling Tong wasn't sure what he did to deserve ass like Xing Cai but damn if he wasn't pleased with himself.

Smiling lazily he leaned on the bar. Only to realize the only reasons they had gotten drinks before was because the ladies- Boobs, Sun Shang Xiang, and Xiao Qiao- had all stood in the spot to get the bartenders attention. Cursing his genitalia and for not being born prettier- Zhou Yu could probably get a drink, he thought snidely- he also stopped to curse his dad for always being right. Dad warned him about the perils of being born a boy. Ling Tong should have listened.

Sniffing he turned away. Only to see beer being held out to him. Xing Cai raised an eyebrow up at him, a small smirk on her pretty kissable lips and Ling Tong almost squealed like a girl. Oh sweet sugar shack, he was reaching his limit, he thought, taking the beer into one hand and wrapping the other around her waist. He had thought her working late and would have to ask later when he could hear.

Still, it didn't take long for them to move outside. Even if they still had to scream they could hear. Sort of. Xing Cai got out unscathed at least. He could be happy for his girlfriend. Standing next to the road, sort of shuffling along, Gan Ning stopping to take a leak on the wall before continuing on- earning him a glare from the ladies- they all stopped when they finally heard Taishi Ci screaming. That explained why Xing Cai had been moving her lips so much, Ling Tong thought, still smiling. He almost enjoyed not being able to hear.

"Where's Sun Ce?" Taishi Ci asked, and Xing Cai was glaring at him. He was with everybody else. Looking dumbfounded and stupid, taking up the whole side walk and some of the street as they stupidly glanced around. Like he was hiding in a bush or something. Maybe taking a leak? Gan Ning voiced that one and got hit over the head by Sun Shang Xiang. Ling Tong was glad he took one for the team.

Xing Cai rolled her eyes at all of them. She was the only one completely sober. Maybe. No, Zhou Tai hadn't drank. He was on the job. And even if he did, Ling Tong was pretty sure he still would have come out sober. His girlfriend glanced around once and saw a man leaning against the light post. A young man. Should he be at a bar? He was tall at least. "Sima Shi!" Xing Cai said, waving her arm as she pulled out of his embrace, leaving him pouting, to jog over. The man glanced over, putting away his phone. Short hair, styled perfectly. Blue suit, looking perfectly tailored. Perfect face, handsome and pretty and that mysterious calm exterior that made women swoon. And tall. Ling Tong nearly cried in jealousy. He himself had- tall. And a pretty face.

"Xing Cai, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said, giving her a small bow and smiling.

"Here to pick up your brother?"

"I was selected to chauffer his fiancé here so she could try once more to whip him into shape. The fact that she is trying to speak in there shows that my brother is winning in pulling her down to his level."

"Wang Yuanji is not one to give up," Xing Cai said with a smile.

"Yes, I hear you've taken on a similar project," Sima Shi said and Ling Tong met the cool blue eyes steadily. He was so tired of everybody- his eyes were really blue. And how did he get his bangs to do that? From the way Gan Ning was leaning on him to squint at the man he wasn't the only one wondering.

Xing Cai just smiled, like she always did. "Well, we lost one of my boyfriend's friends, and I was hoping you might have seen him stumble out? He's similar to your brother. Big, muscular like him. Brown hair often has a goofy charming smile. His name is Sun Ce? Did he pass through?"

"Yes. I thought he was Zhao actually. Fell there on the curb," he pointed before fixing the cuff of his shirt and it was like a movie. People weren't supposed to be this perfect. The spotlight and the classy act and- Ling Tong frowned harder. "He was all bloody. Guo Hai was kind enough to care for the man."

The shadow behind that Ling Tong hadn't realized wasn't just a shadow stepped forward. Salt and pepper hair- mostly pepper- and pale skin. A sort of shuffling walk and bags under his eyes. Ling Tong opened his mouth but Gan Ning- as usual and probably a little more sober- beat him to it. "Vampire! Holy shit!"

The guy just coughed; face darkening as he slumped some more, glancing up at Sima Shi. Who looked none too impressed as Ling Tong and Gan Ning- as well as most of the others- all stumbled away from him like cowards. "Really, Xing Cai? And I thought you're father's family was … off."

"I apologize Guo Hai. They are morons. Even when they aren't drunk, most of them." She bowed a little. "Thank you for caring for Sun Ce."

"I couldn't leave him lying in the road crying. It just looked bad," Guo Hai said, reaching for a handkerchief to cough into some more.

"Is it contagious?" Sun Shang Xiang whispered. Or not because she was as loud as they were and that probably meant- yep they heard. Ling Tong flinched.

Sima Shi actually made a bit of a face at Sun Shang Xiang before turning back to Xing Cai. "After we patched him up he cried on Zhuge Dan until the man was so very uncomfortable that he volunteered to go after Zhao. A great feat that. Zhuge Dan hates my brother." He gave a bit of a huff- as if it was all so tiresome the squabbles between the two. "Anyway, with the shoulder gone I convinced Sun Ce to go and man up. He called a cab."

"To where?"

"I have no idea."

"He did say he was going to win her back. Whoever she is, she is quite unfortunate this New Years eve, let me tell you," Guo Hai said, pocketing the handkerchief with a frown. "Poor fellow isn't good for much currently. Besides entertainment- but I doubt she will think so. Or if she does he shouldn't' be wanting her back." Sima Shi chuckled at that, the smile both mysterious and enigmatic. How did he do that? "Oh, and Xing Cai. Xiahou Ba and Xiahou Yuan survived their vacation with Zhang He. Somehow."

"Good to know. Thank you." She glanced between them. "To both of you. Let Yuanji know I'm going to call her later and we'll get together. Flower would like to meet her."

Both nodded and then the door busted open and a small petite blonde was stomping out in front of a man Sun Ce's size, arms crossed beneath her healthy bust as she glared and seethed and hissed. "We're leaving!" she all but yelled and the man whimpered as he followed her as she led them to the car. The guy behind them looking like the type Ling Tong had always wanted to dump head first into a trash can back in high school, black hair smoothed with too much hair gel and narrow eyes.

Sima Shi pinched the bridge of his nose before apologizing for their rudeness and saying a goodbye. Guo Hai shortly followed. Ling Tong vaguely noticed Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, and Sun Quan all yelling at each other over Sun Ce and the dire situation of him going to Da Qiao- who had stayed home because she caught a cold and forced Xiao Qiao to go have fun- while completely drunk. Hopefully completely drunk because then he had an excuse.

Instead Ling Tong paid attention to Gan Ning who was glaring after the group. "I don't like him."

"Guo Hai is a respectable doctor, Gan Ning," Xing Cai said, walking back with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No. Vampire guy is cool. I meant the other guy."

"Sima Shi?"

"Yea. Him." Gan Ning glared harder. "He's like- out of a movie and fuck that shit. Because I'm either jealous or the pisshit beer in this joint has gotten better at being worse." Lu Xun fell off the curb laughing so hard.

_An update! Gasp! No, I've had this on the back burner for a long time. It's simply that this was completely not a planned route to take- where it leads anyway- and I'm figuring out what I'm going to do with it because I like where it's going I'm just not sure I trust it. But I hope ya'll trust me enough to work through it. Anyway, Jin makes an appearance. As I've said I'm completely biased for Sima Shi and I just think he's classy. Something a lot of Wu doesn't have (as much as I love them they just don't have that class and gentlemanly feel about them). And everybody is drunk enough- Ling Tong at least- that I took liberties with how I wrote him this time around._

_I know we're focusing on Sun Ce/Da Qiao instead of Ling Tong/Xing Cai. But I do believe that what they're going through isn't full of a lot of drama. Just sort of tip toeing around each other because Xing Cai isn't sure what she's doing because she's still working through the deaths in her own way. Which for her I imagine is locking all the hurt and scared away and taking life by the horns as she goes. And that's not a great way to deal with it._

_Still, these are just my thoughts. You're more than welcome to review and let me know if you think differently. Or that you like where you think I'm taking this._


	50. Race

**Number 24: No Time**

It was a rush to get to Da Qiao's apartment, Xing Cai and Zhou Tai driving the rest of them. Not that any of them were exactly sober but most of them could still talk without too much slurring so they had to be better at keeping Da Qiao from killing Sun Ce then nobody. Well, that was the argument but it was a foolish one.

And it didn't really matter. There was no time to do anything anyway. Sun Ce- assuming he remembered the address correctly- had such a head start he was already there. That or the cab driver was the worst one in the whole damn city. Their luck wasn't nearly that good though. Xing Cai, of course, was there first. Zhou Tai was no push over but when it came to dangerous driving and going far over the speed limit Xing Cai had it in the bag. Even when she had no idea where she was going.

She, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, and Xiao Qiao all got out and stared at the building. As if expecting one of the windows to break with Sun Ce being thrown out of it. Or something. It was a silent night and of course nothing actually happened. Xiao Qiao puffed and strutted for her apartment. They all obediently followed as the second car pulled up, Zhou Tai turning the engine off. Mostly because if anybody got shit done when it came to her sister, it was Xiao Qiao.

Also, she was probably a bit more sober than the rest of them. Not that it would save Sun Ce anything, but the leader should be sober. Gan Ning of course wasn't sure what all of them being there was actually going to do- most would just sort of be standing around trying not to be in the way. Sun Shang Xiang was probably going to jump to Sun Ce's defense. Sun Quan was going to likely smother himself in Boobs cleavage. Zhou Tai was going to sit on the couch and ponder over the fact that he was more an overpaid babysitter than a real bodyguard.

The rest, stand around against the walls and watch like morons. Which was fine normally. But Gan Ning knew he shouldn't have been here. For a multitude of reasons that could complicate a hell of a lot. Lu Xun glanced at him, looking surprisingly sober until he tripped up the last few steps. Gan Ning laughed at him for but only a moment. Then Xiao Qiao swung open the door, keys jingling, and they were able to hear Da Qiao huffing beneath the ranting voice of Sun Ce.

_Small update._

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
